Perfectly Imbalanced (Indonesian)
by BaekYeoleuuu
Summary: [TRANS] Park Chanyeol harus segera menikah tapi dia adalah seorang gay! YAOI/CHANBAEK/HUNHAN...CHANBAEK SHIPPER must read it! hehe...
1. Chapter 1

Title : Perfectly Imbalanced (Indonesian)

Author : **Supergelie**

Main pairing : ChanBaek / BaekYeol

**THIS STORY BELONGS TO SUPERGELIE**

**AND I JUST TRANSLATE IT INTO INDONESIAN**

**PLEASE DO NOT REUPLOAD THIS STORY!**

T/N: Wuih… seneng bgt waktu dpet izin dari author supergelie utk translate FF super keren ini… yup bener sekali… ini adalah salah satu ff Baekyeol FAVORITE saya, hehe. Ohya, maaf nih kalo cara translate saya masih amburadul, acak-acakan, jelek, kurang dimengerti, dsb. Maklumlah, saya hanya anak kelas 2 SMA berumur 16 dengan kemampuan masih seujung kuku, tapi uda sok2 mau jadi translator. So, kalo ada diantara kalian yang mau bantu saya (saya seneng bgt tuh kalo ada yg mau) utk mentranslate ff ini, PM aja, ok? (bner2 berharap ada yg mau T.T)

**PERFECTLY IMBALANCED**

**Characters **

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Kris, Lay, Kyungsoo, Minseok, Tao, Chen.

**Description**

Park Chanyeol berada dalam masalah paling besar dalam hidupnya saat ibunya menyuruhnya untuk menikah, dimana hal itu benar-benar tidak mungkin karena dia adalah seorang gay, jadi saat dia bertemu dengan seorang perempuan yang menurutnya adalah calon terbaik, dia berharap bisa menjadi straight dan menikah. Rencananya, ia akan mengajak perempuan itu berkencan.

Masalahnya adalah, perempuan itu bernama Baekhyun. Dan dia adalah seorang lelaki.

Tidak ada rencana B.

P.S. There will be crossdressing in this…and whiny Baekhyun. IDEK.

**Foreword**

Surprise. Surprise. Tepat pukul 9 pagi, di hari libur, Chanyeol tidak mengerti kenapa sebenarnya dia berdiri di depan pintu tetangganya. Dia mengetuk pintu tiga kali, empat kali, lima kali, sebelum dia melihat bel dan memutuskan untuk menekan bel itu. Tak sampai sedetik pintu terbuka dengan suara klik.

Dia kira dia akan bertemu Luhan. Tapi malah lelaki bermabut cokelat yang muncul di depan pintu.

Rambut kusut, tak memakai atasan, dan mata mengantuk yang terlihat tidak menarik.

"Apa?" tanya lelaki itu, sedikit terganggu.

"Uh, maaf, salah alamat, salah alamat." gumam Chanyeol dan berbalik hendak pergi.

"Apa kau mencari Luhan?"

Chanyeol berbalik. "Ya, aku mencarinya."

"Kau tidak salah alamat."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Apa kau temannya?" lelaki berambut cokelat mengangkat sebelah alisnya, terganggu dengan pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya itu. "Baiklah. Um..Sebenarnya aku mencari temanmu..temanmu yang lain..perempuan itu."

Lelaki berambut cokelat itu memiringkan kepalanya. Chanyeol rasa itu adalah hal terimut yang pernah ada.

"Perempuan apa."

"Kau tau, rambutnya cokelat, bukan kau, seseorang dengan rambut panjang.. aku bertemu dengannya kemarin, dia memakai gaun merah muda dan-"

"Di Grand City Hotel?" tanya lelaki berambut cokelat itu seolah-olah dia bisa membaca pikiran Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ya, benar."

Lelaki berambut cokelat membuka pintunya lebar, menampakkan gaun merah muda yang Chanyeol bicarakan tergantung di dinding. "Itu gaunnya!" sela Chanyeol kemudian pandangannya jatuh pada warna familiar tersebut. "Dan...rambutnya...adalah wig." Ia mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

Lelaki berambut cokelat menelan ludah.

Dan kemudian semuanya menjadi jelas. Mata Chanyeol melebar. "Tolong katakan semua ini tidak seperti apa yang kupikirkan."

"Tidak ada perempuan di sini." Lelaki berambut cokelat itu berkata apa adanya.

"Oh my god." Chanyeol benar-benar merasa seperti tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : You need a wife

Businessmen mungkin adalah manusia yang paling peramah dalam kehidupan bermasyarakat. Well, jika kau ingin berada dalam urutan atas dalam rantai makanan, kau harus membuat hargamu lebih tinggi dibanding orang lain. Seperti sebuah lukisan, daripada melukis dengan warna hal ini lebih ke melukis dirimu sendiri dengan uang. Park Chanyeol mungkin saja salah satu dari mereka, mungkin juga tidak.

Chanyeol mengerang, merasakan sinar matahari mengusik kulitnya saat dia berguling di kasurnya. Terdengar suara beep yang keras dari telepon.

"Chanyeol sayang, tolong katakan bahwa kau sudah bangun saat kau mendengar ini. Sepupumu akan datang menjemputmu nanti."

Sepupu.

Yang mana?

Chanyeol mengerang lagi, duduk perlahan sambil menggosok wajahnya. "Alkohol…Sialan," dia berdiri dan membuka pintu agar ia bisa menncuci-

"BRO!"

"MOTHER OF GOD!"

"Wow, kau terlihat buruk."

"Apa-apaan kau Sehun?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

"Apa ibumu tidak bilang kalau aku akan datang?"

"Uh ya, dia mengatakannya sekitar lima menit yang lalu." Chanyeol memutar bola mata lalu meraih handuk yang tergantung di kursi.

Sehun menggigit apel yang diambilnya dari dapur. " Oh ya, bro, hyung-ku bilang dia akan mengirim surat kontrak padamu nanti jadi kau bisa memasang wajah 'bitch' saat menandatanganinya untuk sebuah hubungan partner atau apapun itu."

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah dapur dan secara tak sengaja kuku kakinya tersandung kursi. "Aw! Tuhan!" desisnya, membungkuk untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja di sana?" tanya Sehun sambil mengambil posisi duduk di sebuah sofa.

"Ya, ya."

"Apa kau dengar apa yang kukatakan tadi?"

"Surat kontrak dan memasang wajah 'bitch'" jawab Chanyeol. Dia berdiri lalu membuka lemari kaca untuk mengambil kopi. Kopi tidak ada di mana pun. "Sialan, dimana kopinya?"

Sehun mengintip ke bawah sofa, ke bawah meja, di samping televisi berlayar datar, dan di dalam tong sampah dan belum ada tanda-tanda keberadaan remote control. Dia akhirnya menyerah dan melihat sekeliling dengan kedua tangan di pinggang. "Wow bro, tempat tinggalmu sangat berantakan."

Soal berantakan, mungkin maksudnya, pizza dari seminggu yang lalu di bawah sofa, kaos kaki bergantungan di mana-mana (termasuk di atas TV), kaleng beer berserakan di berbagai tempat, dannnnn pancake lengket di langit-langit. Sehun sebenarnya menunggu pancake itu jatuh. "Tidak terlalu sulit bersih-bersih, huh?" dua menit, dan dia menyerah.

"Aku tau, Captain Obvious." Jawab Chanyeol dari dapur dan Sehun akhirnya menyusul ke sana. Chanyeol akhirnya menemukan biji kopi yang dicarinya, namun ia tak sengaja menumpahkan setengahnya ke lantai karena dia membuka bungkusnya dari bawah sehingga dia hanya bisa menggunakan setengah sisanya yang tidak terlalu banyak. Namun, sialnya ia menyia-nyiakan waktu kemarin malam dan dia mendapat sakit kepala yang amat dahsyat, dia benar-benar butuh kopi. Dia meraih coffe maker, memasukkan biji kopi, menyalakannya lalu meraih segelas air. Setelah minum, dia meletakkan gelas tadi di dekat wastafel selagi ia mencuci tangannya.

"Bro-"

"Ah!" kaget, Chanyeol tak sengaja menyenggol segelas air dengan lengannya mengakibatkan gelas itu jatuh tepat ke stopkontak mengakibatkan coffe maker meledak dan kerusakan sirkuit menyebabkan keluarnya listrik.

Hitam sempurna.

Chanyeol dan Sehun saling berpandangan satu sama lain selama beberapa saat sampai detakan jam sialan milik Chanyeol itu menginterupsi. "Well, fuck."

Sehun mendesah, "Kau membutuhkan seorang istri."

"Atauuu aku butuh seorang maid." Ucap Chanyeol, sebelah tangan mengenggam kopi yang ia minta dari tetangga, sambil memandangi Sehun yang sedang membetulkan listrik. Dia sangat bersyukur karena Sehun kebetulan bercita-cita sebagai masinis. "Dan pasti ibuku tidak akan mengizinkanku mempunyai seorang maid karena, 'sayang, kau sudah besar, kau tidak membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengurusmu' " sambungnya dengan mengutip perkataan sang ibu.

"Karena seseorang yang akan segera menjadi CEO dari Park Industry tidak membutuhkan seorang maid untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah karena kau adalah ahli waris, oleh karena itu kau pasti tau bagaimana melakukan pekerjaan rumah." Selanjutnya Sehun mengolok-oloknya.

"Dan aku menjawab, 'Tidak ibu, aku tidak tau karena ibu tidak pernah mengizinkanku mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah.' "

Sehun tertawa, "Lalu dia akan menjawab, 'itu karena kau seharusnya belajar sendiri.' "

Mereka berdua tertawa, "Serius. Seorang ibu sangat sulit dimengerti."

"Untung ibuku penyabar." Balas Sehun dan menyalakan saklar utama. "Dan ini listrikmu."

"Terima kasih. Setelah kau lulus nanti, aku akan mempekerjakanmu."

"Aku bukan tukang listrik!"

Sehun melompat ke sofa dengan beberapa keripik di tangan sambil menyalakan TV setelah ia menemukan remote nya di atas kandil. Dia menyalakannya dan mengutak-atik channel sampai puas. Dia melakukannya bermenit-menit sampai layar menunjukkan siaran pertandingan basket lalu ia membuang remote ke samping.

"Oh, menyebalkan." Bisiknya saat melihat salah satu pemain melakukan pelanggaran. Dia berkonsentrasi pada pertandingan saat sesuatu di luar jendela di belakang TV menarik perhatiannya. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke kiri, berjinjit, sampai ia melihat rambut blonde di sana. Dia semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya, mencoba untuk melihat wajah si rambut blonde saat Chanyeol datang, memukul pelan kepalanya dengan handuk, "Aw! Hei!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" jawab Sehun ketus lalu berjalan ke arah jendela. "Siapa itu?"

"Siapa?" jawab Chanyeol dari arah dapur sambil meraih bacon yang diberi oleh tetangganya yang lain tadi.

Sehun memperhatikan saat si rambut blonde membuang sampah, badan menunduk hingga mempertontonkan butt-nya. Ia menahan nafas. Chanyeol berjalan mendekat untuk melihat, menyadari Sehun sama sekali tak berniat menjawab. Memang begitu, atau Sehun tidak mendengarnya.

"Oh, si namja China."

Sehun berbalik ke arahnya, "Dia orang China?" lalu kembali pada si rambut blonde yang sedang meregangkan tubuhnya hingga menunjukkan sedikit lekukan.

"Bukan. Dia orang Korea." Jawab Chanyeol sarkastik lalu mulai berjalan lagi ke dapur. "Dia baru pindah dua minggu yang lalu. Mereka atau dia atau apa pun itu." (di sini maksudnya si yeol gak tau tetangga barunya itu satu orang atau lebih.)

Sehun menunggu dengan sabar sampai lelaki itu berbalik mencari sesuatu atau seseorang, mungkin merasakan seseorang sedang mengawasinya. "Wow, dia cantik."

"Oh, mu gaydar's broken (Huwaaaa T.T gak tau artinya.). Terlalu banyak gay di sini!"

Sehun mencerca, "Seperti kau bukan gay saja!" saat ia menyadari sepasang mata lelaki itu mendarat padanya, ia segera bergeser ke samping, bersembunyi di balik dinding. Dia melihat Chanyeol melihat ke arahnya sambil berdiri di ambang pintu dapur.

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan."

Sehun menghela nafas berat dan mengabaikan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berjalan kembali ke kamarnya saat ia mendengar suara cetakan dari mesin fax.

"Jadi ini yang dimaksud dengan menjemputku," ucap Chanyeol sambil mengambil posisi duduk dalam mobil Sehun.

"Apa pun yang kau lakukan pada mobilmu.." jawab Sehun, menghidupkan mesin mobil sambil memandang mobil Chanyeol yang berantakan.

"Aku tidak tau. Mungkin mobil ini sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya." Chanyeol mengangkat bahu.

Sehun mendesahkan nafas berat lalu mulai melaju, menatap si rambut blonde yang sedang menyiram tanaman sebelum kembali memperhatikan jalan. Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Ta de mingzi jiao Luhan." Bisik Chanyeol dalam bahasa mandarin dengan pelafalan yang tidak terlalu baik.

Sehun tersenyum.

Mereka sampai di Grand City Hotel, tempat yang dijadikan untuk rapat penting bagi sebagian besar pebisnis serta berbagai konfrensi dimana para sekretaris bodoh itu tidak mampu menanganinya dengan mudah karena mereka belum cukup mampu. Well, begitulah untuk Chanyeol. Dia sangat suka tidur jadi dia lebih suka menyuruh asisten yang bahkan bisa saja lolos test menjadi presiden. Kau tau, untuk membuat hidupnya lebih mudah. Jangan salah paham, dia memang suka berbisnis, hanya saja dia bukanlah tipe orang pekerja keras.

Di dalam ruang rapat Chanyeol serasa melukis pelangi karena semuanya berwarna putih dan membosankan. "Cukup tandatangani kertas sialan itu." Ucapnya pada Kris, Investor Kanada dengan wajah bitch-yang telah mereka incar beberapa waktu ini-yang baru saja sampai kemarin karena Kris ada urusan pribadi di China.

Kris meletakkan kertas itu. "Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?"

"Apa kau sedang bercanda?"

"Aku tidak bercanda dan yang paling penting, aku tidak mau berinvestasi di perusahaan yang dipimpin oleh presdir bodoh dan tak tau sopan-santun."

Mulut Chanyeol menganga. "Apa? Kau itu sudah cukup beruntung karena kami mau mempertimbangkan untuk bekerja sama denganmu."

Kris menyilangkan kakinya. "Well, mungkin aku akan lebih beruntung jika aku tidak bekerja sama dengan perusahaanmu."

"Kau yang akan rugi. Park Industry adalah perusahaan paling sukses di Asia, dimana kau tidak akan pernah mengimbanginya. Jadi kau dan perusahaanmu bisa 'menghisapnya'!"

Ia berjalan ke luar dan membanting pintu kuat. Dia mungkin akan menyesali ini nanti tapi siapa peduli. Dia punya prinsip bahwa dia tidak akan berbisnis saat sedang dilanda sakit kepala dahsyat. Ia meraih ponsel dari dalam saku lalu men-dial nomor Sehun. Ia berjalan di sekitar lorong masuk sambil menunggu Sehun menjawab teleponnya, ia terlalu sibuk untuk menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Hey! Minggir!" orang itu berteriak dengan kedua tangan mengangkat ujung gaun ke atas sambil berlari. "HEY! APA KAU TULI?" orang itu berteriak lagi lalu menoleh ke belakang. Saat melihat orang yang mengejarnya tidak terlalu dekat, ia mengambil kesempatan itu untuk berlari lebih cepat tapi sayangnya ia malah menabrak Chanyeol di jalan.

"AH! Sial!" kutuk Chanyeol saat kepalanya mendarat di lantai dengan seseorang berada di atasnya. Orang itu segera bangkit lalu kembali menoleh ke belakang.

"Shit." Kutuk orang itu dan ia tak punya pilihan lain selain menarik Chanyeol bersamanya ke sebuah gudang di sekitar mereka dan menguncinya. Mereka terus diam sampai suara langkah kaki diluar tak terdengar lagi. Hanya helaan nafas merekalah yang mengisi kesunyian saat itu.

"Halo? Chanyeol, apa kau mendengarku?" ucap Sehun dari seberang telepon. Chanyeol segera mematikan ponselnya, lalu beralih memandangi orang itu-perempuan-yang sedang mengintip dari lubang kecil di gudang itu untuk memastikan orang-orang yang mengejarnya sudah tidak berada di sana. Saat ia sudah yakin, ia menghela nafas lalu memerosotkan tubuhnya ke lantai dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Chanyeol menelan ludah gugup.

"Oh, shit. Maaf aku menarikmu ke sini tiba-tiba. Seseorang sedang mengejarku." Perempuan itu kemudian mendongak, mengejutkan Chanyeol dengan wajah cantiknya.

Oh tuhan, cantiknya.

Sejak kapan perempuan terlihat semenarik ini?

"Jangan khawatir. Mereka mungkin saja sudah pergi jadi kau bisa keluar sekarang. Aku akan menunggu teman untuk menjemputku di sini karena aku benar-benar tidak bisa keluar sekarang."

Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk. Ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering, mengejutkannya, hingga menyebabkan ponselnya hampir jatuh ke lantai, namun dengan cepat ia menangkapnya kemudian menjawab telepon itu. "Uh-ya-hai,"

"Hai? Bro, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Sehun! Ya-Aku..Aku akan turun sekarang."

"Cepatlah! Aku sudah ada di depan gedung sekarang."

"ya," kemudian Chanyeol mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya. Dia beralih pada perempuan yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya itu. "Kurasa..Aku harus pergi."

"Ya, pergilah. Sekali lagi maaf ya. Uh, hati-hati?"

Chanyeol membuka pintu. "Terima kasih. Kau juga berhati-hatilah." Lalu dia pergi.

Sehun bersandar di kursinya, mendengarkan musik dari headphonenya sambil menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol. Dalam hati dia merutuk ketika mengingat PR sekolahnya untuk besok. Dia sama sekali tidak mood untuk mengerjakan tugas, jadi ia pikir nanti ia akan meminta professornya untuk memberi tenggang waktu untuk tugasnya..tentu saja dengan sedikit aegyo. Hanya sedikit. Lagipula, dia adalah adik dari wakil presdir Park Industry dan sepupu dari presdir Park Industry jadi ia juga mendapatkan keuntungan juga, meskipun tidak sebanding dengan kakaknya tapi itu saja sudah cukup. Keluarganya itu sangat kaya okay.

Ia memandang berkeliling dan melihat wajah familiar di antara kerumunan orang-orang, memasuki gedung itu, lalu Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat lebih jelas tapi terlambat karena orang itu sudah masuk ke dalam gedung. Lalu ia mendengar ketukan pada jendela mobilnya. Dia melihat Chanyeol menunjuk pada kunci dan ia segera membuka pintunya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa cepat sekali?" tanyanya sambil melepas headphone.

"Kacau." Chanyeol mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tau ini akan terjadi. Aku rasa orang tolol tidak akan bisa bekerja sama dengan orang jalang."

"Tidak." Chanyeol sependapat. "Tentu saja tidak."

Sehun meraih tas nya di kursi penumpang untuk menyimpan headphonenya saat ia menyadari seseuatu. "Ada apa dengan dasimu?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke bawah dan mengerang. " Uh, well, ada sedikit kecelakaan tadi. Seorang perempuan menarikku-"

"seorang perempuan meracunimu?!"

"Bukam, bukan, bukan, menarik bukan meracuni. Bedakan itu bodoh."

"Hey!" Sehun mem-pout-kan bibirnya. "Oke, dia menarikmu, lalu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa sebenarnya. Dia hanya menarikku ke dalam sebuah gudang untuk bersembunyi karena ada beberapa lelaki yang mengejarnya."

Sehun memandangnya curiga.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi, idiot. Menyetirlah. Aku ingin pulang. Sakit kepala ini membuat hidupku bertambah buruk."

Sehun terkekeh. "Itulah yang akan kau dapat jika bergaul dengan Jongin." Lalu ia menyalakan mesin mobil.

Mereka akhirnya meninggalkan tempat itu saat mereka melihat wajah familiar keluar dari dalam gedung.

"Oh, itu dia."

"Oh, perempuan itu."

Mereka berkata serentak lalu saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Itu-oh-shit. Jadi dia sudah punya kekasih?" ucap mereka serentak sambil mendesah.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku tidak akan terpengaruh."

"Ya, aku juga tidak."

Mereka mengangguk. "Kita harus pergi."

Benar-benar tak ada yang bisa diperbincangkan ataupun dilakukan saat ini jadi mereka pergi tanpa pilihan lain selain meninggalkan tempat itu. Tidak, bukannya mereka patah hati atau apa. Mereka hanyalah orang-orang yang berorientasi bisnis tanpa kehidupan percintaan.

Dua hari setelah kegagalan Chanyeol untuk menjalin kerja sama dengan investor Kanada berwajah bitch itu, akhirnya ia menampakkan diri di perusahaannya untuk menghadapi kemurkaan wakil presdir-yang sama malas dengannya dan tidak terlalu-berdedikasi, dengan kulit lebih cokelat daripada orang berkulit cokelat lainnya, Kim Jongin aka Kai. Juga alasannya tidak hadir kemarin adalah karena sakit kepalanya yang tak mau hilang.

"Kau gagal menjalin kerjasama itu?! Si wajah bitch itu adalah satu-satunya investor yang layak untuk perusahaan ini!"

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Apa dia sudah bilang bahwa Kai meneriakkan hal yang sama berulang-ulang selama hampir satu jam?

"Padahal baru sekali ini aku memberimu kesempatan untuk melakukan negosiasi sendiri dengan seorang investor tapi kau mengacaukannya!"

Chanyeol bersandar pada kursinya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. "Well, di mana kau kemarin?"

Kai diam. "Aku..Aku pergi ke pesta..dengan teman-temanku."

"Pesta, huh?" Chanyeol mengangguk, masih belum yakin.

Kai mengerang. "Baiklah. Aku menemui teman-temanku karena salah satu dari temanku yang sekolah di China baru saja pindah ke Korea, jadi yah, kami bertemu."

Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat ke meja. "Kau punya teman dari China yang baru pindah?"

"Ya, sekitar dua minggu yang lalu tapi aku baru tau beberapa hari yang lalu karena dia mengganti nomor ponselnya. Ohya, dia tinggal di daerah yang sama denganmu. Jadi, yah, aku mencoba berkunjung ke rumahmu tapi kau tidak ada, jadi.."

"Apa rumahnya berada di sebelah rumahku?"

Kai mengangguk. "Namanya Luhan..mungkin kau sudah mengenalnya."

Chanyeol memutar bola mata lalu beralih pada telepon. "Kau dengar itu nak?"

"Ya, aku mendengarnya!" jawab Sehun dari seberang telepon. "Sekarang berhentilah membuatku menunggu! Aku akan membeku karena hujan! Biarkan aku masuk!"

"Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?" tanya Kai.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tau. Apa yang dilakukan adikmu di sini?"

"HEI! BIARKAN AKU MASUK!"

"Baiklah, baiklah! Hei, orang yang sedang bertugas, siapa pun kau, biarkan dia masuk!" teriak Chanyeol lalu mengakhiri sambungan telepon.

Kai menyilangkan kak, duduk nyaman di atas sofa Chanyeol sambil mengamati mereka curiga. "Jadi..Kalian mengenal Luhan."

"TIDAK. Kami uh-"

"-tentu saja, kami bertetangga, jadi-"

"-maksudku aku melihatnya saat membuang sampah-"

Chanyeol melihat ke arah Sehun heran.

"-kau tau..hanya melihatnya membuang sampah.."

"Sehun menyukainya."

Kenapa itu terdengar seperti catatan bunuh diri?

Seandainya Sehun lebih tua dan seandainya Chanyeol bukan CEO dari Park Industry, ia bersumpah, dia akan meninjunya tepat di wajah, karena di wajah Jongin terdapat aura-aura hitam, ditambah dengan seringaian jelek.

"Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Kau menyukainya. Bahkan kau memandangi bokongnya."

"Apa-apaan kau. Dia sudah punya yeojachingu."

"Jadi kenapa?"

"Oh, aku tau kenapa kau mengatakan ini. kau menyukai yeojachingunya." Ucap Sehun dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada sambil bersandar pada sofa.

Chanyeol menganga. "Aku tidak menyukai yeojachingunya. Aku ini gay."

"Seseorang mengatakan bahwa dia ditarik masuk ke dalam sebuah gudang oleh seorang perempuan."

"Whoa." Akhirnya Kai menginterupsi. "Apa kita benar-benar membicarakan Luhan yang sama?"

Chanyeol dan Sehun saling memandang lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Rambut blonde?"

"Like sticking out everywhere?"

Kai mengangguk. "Yup, Luhan yang sama. Lucu sekali. Dia tidak punya kekasih, apalagi yeojachingu karena dia gay seperti kalian."

"Kita." Koreksi Chanyeol.

Kai memutar bola mata.

Sehun menemukan celah baru dalam hidupnya.

"Kapan kau memperbaiki mobilmu?"

"Kemarin. Kau tau, seharusnya kau itu menjadi asistenku. Kau selalu menanyakan hal-hal tidak penting." Jawab Chanyeol, enggan memanggil Kai dengan sebutan wakil presdir. Mungkin dia akan memanggilnya begitu jika ada tambahan tidak sononoh di belakangnya. Seperti, wakil presdir sialan. Well, itu benar-benar menawan. Itu benar-benar terdengar seperti surga untuk telinganya.

"Itu penting. Kurasa mobilku terlihat jelek di belakangmu."

Chanyeol bsa membayangkan Sehun cemberut di mobilnya. Ia terkekeh kemudian mengganti topik, menyadari mereka butuh lima menit lagi untuk sampai karena ada kambing yang sedang menyeberang jalan.

Apa-apaan, kambing? Apa ini pedesaan?

"Ngomong-ngomong nak, apa alasanmu datang ke kantor tadi?" tanya Chanyeol, segera menginjak pedal saat kambing-kambing itu sudah minggir dari jalanan.

"Aku bolos sekolah karena aku belum menyelesaikan tugasku. Jadi aku pergi ke kantormu jadi saat dia menelepon, aku akan mengatakan, "Oh, maaf professor, aku sedang berada di Park Industry saat ini, aku sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan CEO nya.' Trik lama, trik lama. Untungnya dia menelepon jadi aku mendapat tenggang waktu."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Well, kau tau, orang-orang bilang, jika kau ingin memenangkan sebuah pertandingan, gunakanlah nama (koneksi). Tapi, jika kau terus melakukan itu, kau harus memberikanku sesuatu sebagai balasannya."

"Oh ayolah. Kau sudah punya segalanya!"

Chanyeol menepikan mobil di depan rumahnya kemudian melepaskan earpiecenya, Sehun melakukan hal yang sama, memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di sebelah mobil Chanyeol. Saat Chanyeol keluar dari mobil, ia langsung lanjut berjalan ke dalam rumah, mengabaikan tempat sampah tergeletak di tanah dengan sampah berserakan di sekitarnya. Sehun mengikutinya. Dia menggeram melihat kekacauan itu lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau benar-benar butuh seorang istri." Ucap Sehun sambil menyamai kecepatan Chanyeol.

"Atau seorang maid. Kenapa kau

"Agar kau bisa punya kehidupan percintaan."

Chanyeol memandang Sehun tajam.

"Bercanda! Bercanda!"

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Sehun lalu membuka pintu rumahnya dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat di dalam. Bukan, bukan kekacauan, matanya sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Apa yang dia tidak terbiasa adalah kehadiran ibunya di ruang tamunya.

"IBU?"

Sehun mengintip dari belakangnya, "BIBI?!"

Nyonya Park berbalik dengan tangan direntangkan. "Kejutan!"

"K-kukira kau ada di Eropa!"

Nyonya Park menjatuhkan kedua lengannya. "Peru sayang, Peru."

"Terserah." Chanyeol berjalan ke dalam.

"Hai bibi!" Sehun mengucapkan salam dengan senyum palsu membuat Chanyeol serasa ingin meninjunya.

"Liatlah caramu memberikan salam." Nyonya Park mendesah. "Chanyeol, kenapa kau tidak belajar darinya?"

"Aku sudah cukup belajar." Jawab Chanyeol sambil meletakkan kunci mobilnya di atas meja. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang ibu lakukan di sini?"

"Ohya, aku punya sesuatu untukmu," Nyonya Park mengeluarkan sebuah folder dari tasnya dengan sempurna walaupun harus sedikit berjuang membuka zippernya tapi mari kita berpurapura seperti tidak ada yang terjadi, kemudian ia memberikan folder itu pada Chanyeol. Ia memperhatikan ekspresi Chanyeol sambil melihat ada apa di dalam folder itu. "Well, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Chanyeol tentu saja berbohong kalau dia bilang dia mengerti tentang apa yang ibunya berusaha sampaikan padanya. "Um..uh, rambutnya bagus." Ucapnya dengan jari di dagu sambil dia melanjutkan untuk memperhatikan wajah perempuan pada foto. Sehun tiba di sebelahnya dengan segelas air di tangan, sama bingungnya. "Maksudku, pewarnaannya berpadu dengan sangat baik. Iya kan?" Chanyeol berbalik ke arah Sehun, meminta bantuan.

Sehun menelan ludah. "Ya! Ya..rambut yang bagus..dan lipstiknya juga sangat hebat, bukankah begitu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ya…lipstiknya tidak berwarna." Ia mencondingkan tubuh untuk berbisik. "Aku rasa dia tidak memakai lipstik."

"Well.. mungkin dia hanya pakai lipgloss. Maksudku, itulah perempuan. Perempuan tidak bisa hidup tanpa meletakkan sesuatu di wajah mereka."

"Anak-anak,"Nyonya Park menginterupsi, terdengar sedikit kecewa.

Sehun menghindari tatapan tajam Nyonya Park dan meminum air dari gelasnya.

"Maksudku…Apa yang sebenarnya aku lihat ini?"

Nyonya Park memutar bola matanya. "Tunanganmu, bodoh."

Sehun menyemburkan air dari mulutnya tepat di wajah Chanyeol karena terkejut.

Chanyeol tidak tau harus jengkel pada apa.

Pada Sehun yang menyemburkan air bercampur saliva tepat di wajahnya

Atau pada ibunya yang memberikan anak gay nya ini seorang tunangan.

Setelah menyadari bahwa wajah Chanyeol basah kuyup oleh air liurnya, Sehun segera menyeka wajah basah Chanyeol dengan tangannya, lalu me-lap-kan tangannya di baju Chanyeol. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Sehun dengan pandangan tajam.

"Oke..Aku harus pergi dan..meminum sedikit air," perlahan Sehun berbelok ke arah dapur dan berhenti begitu saja saat mendengar Chanyeol memanggil namanya.

Sehun menelan ludah gugup. Dia berbalik ke arah Chanyeol dan melihat Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah pintu. "Keluar. Baiklah."

Sesaat setelah pintu tertutup Chanyeol mulai berbicara.

"Tunangan?! Ibu! Aku sudah berumur 21 tahun! Aku tidak butuh bantuan ibu untuk mencarikan orang yang akan kunikahi! Aku bisa menemukannya sendiri!"

"Itu dia. Kau sudah 21 tahun tapi kau masih belum punya rencana untuk menikah. Nak," Nyonya Park menyentuh bahunya. "Keluarga ini harus terus berlanjut, berlanjut, dan berlanjut. Kau mengerti?"

"Tentu saja aku mengerti, tapi bu.."

Aku ini gay.

Aku berumur 21 dan tidak punya yeojachingu.

Karna aku gay.

"Tapi apa Chanyeol?"

Tapi, perempuan itu jelek. (maksudnya calon tunangan itu^^)

Bibirnya jelek.

Rambutnya terlihat seperti dijilat sapi.

"Aku sudah punya yeojachingu."

Itu.. bukan bagian dari rencananya.

Nyonya Park mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Oh baiklah.

Di saat genting melakukan tindakan nekat.

"Maaf karena aku tidak mengatakannya pada ibu. Sebenarnya aku ingin memberi ibu kejutan." Jelas Chanyeol acuh tak acuh.

Nyonya Park menganga. "Astaga sayang! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya pada ibu?! Kau benar-benar mengejutkan ibu! Kapan ibu bisa bertemu dengannya?"

Chanyeol tertawa palsu. "Uh..mungkin..minggu depan?"

Nyonya Park mengipasi dirinya dengan tangan. "Aku sangat gembira!"

Tentu saja.

Nyonya Park meraih ponselnya. "ANAKMU PUNYA YEOJACHINGU!"

Sehun hampir tersandung kakinya sendiri ketika mendengar apa yang diteriakkan Nyonya Park. Tadinya ia berjalan bolak-balik di depan rumah Chanyeol sambil menunggu, walaupun menguping itu menyenangkan, tapi dia rasa dia sudah membuat cukup banyak masalah dengan menyemburkan air ke wajah Chanyeol…tanpa disengaja.

Tapi kemudian terdengar ibu Chanyeol meneriakkan beberapa omong kosong yang tidak akan bisa ia atasi 24 jam kedepan.

Dan menit berikutnya ia melihat Nyonya Park keluar bersamaan dengan sampainya sebuah mobil dan dia mendengar Nyonya Park meneriakkan, "Yeojachingu. Konfrensi. Yeojachingu. Konfrensi. Aku terlambat!" Sehun berdiri di sana sambil melambaikan tangan saat ia melihat mobil itu melaju.

Dia segera masuk kembali ke dalam dan melihat Chanyeol berbaring di lantai. "Tembak aku sekarang."

"Tentu." Sehun meraih sebuah bantal dan melemparkannya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Wow, bro. Alasan sudah punya yeojachingu adalah alasan terbodoh yang pernah ada."

"Kemana aku harus mencari yeojachingu instan?!" Chanyeol mengerang dan bangkit duduk. "Bisakah aku membeli mereka atau apa ada jalan keluar lain?"

"Lalu apa? Membuat bayi? Membayar perempuan untuk mengisi sisa hidupmu?" untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol rasa Sehun benar. "Kenapa kau tidak mencari seseorang yang benar-benar kau sukai saja?"

"Aku tidak punya seseorang yang benar-benar aku sukai Sehun." Jawab Chanyeol sambil memandang Sehun tajam.

Sehun berlagak seperti pemikir di sofa. "Oh, bagaimana dengan perempuan yang menarikmu ke dalam lemari itu?"

"Gudang,"

"Terserah." Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Dia terlihat bagus. Kau bisa minta bantuannya, kau tau, sebagai imbalan karena dia sudah menarikmu ke dalam lemari."

"Gudang," ulang Chanyeol putus asa. "Dan aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya!"

"Dia juga tidak mengenalmu saat dia menarikmu ke dalam lemari,"

"Gudang," Chanyeol mengulang untuk ketiga kali. "Dan aku ini gay. Kenapa aku harus bersama dengan PEREMPUAN?"

Sehun menyeringai. "Kau akan terkejut."

Surprise. Surprise. Tepat pukul 9 pagi, di hari libur, Chanyeol tidak mengerti kenapa sebenarnya dia berdiri di depan pintu tetangganya. Dia mengetuk pintu tiga kali, empat kali, lima kali, sebelum dia melihat bel dan memutuskan untuk menekan bel itu. Tak sampai sedetik pintu terbuka dengan suara klik.

Dia kira dia akan bertemu Luhan. Tapi malah lelaki bermabut cokelat yang muncul di depan pintu.

Rambut kusut, tak memakai atasan, dan mata mengantuk yang terlihat tidak menarik.

"Apa?" tanya lelaki itu, sedikit terganggu.

"Uh, maaf, salah alamat, salah alamat." gumam Chanyeol dan berbalik hendak pergi.

"Apa kau mencari Luhan?"

Chanyeol berbalik. "Ya, aku mencarinya."

"Kau tidak salah alamat."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Apa kau temannya?" lelaki berambut cokelat mengangkat sebelah alisnya, terganggu dengan pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya itu. "Baiklah. Um..Sebenarnya aku mencari temanmu..temanmu yang lain..perempuan itu."

Lelaki berambut cokelat itu memiringkan kepalanya. Chanyeol rasa itu adalah hal terimut yang pernah ada.

"Perempuan apa."

"Kau tau, rambutnya cokelat bukan kau, seseorang dengan rambut panjang.. aku bertemu dengannya kemarin, dia memakai gaun merah muda dan-"

"Di Grand City Hotel?" tanya lelaki berambut cokelat itu seolah-olah dia bisa membaca pikiran Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ya, benar."

Lelaki berambut cokelat membuka pintunya lebar, menampakkan gaun merah muda yang Chanyeol bicarakan tergantung di dinding. "Itu gaunnya!" sela Chanyeol kemudian pandangannya jatuh pada warna familiar tersebut. "Dan...rambutnya...adalah wig." Ia mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

Lelaki berambut cokelat menelan ludah.

Dan kemudian semuanya menjadi jelas. Mata Chanyeol melebar. "Tolong katakan semua ini tidak seperti apa yang kupikirkan."

"Tidak ada perempuan di sini." Lelaki berambut cokelat itu berkata apa adanya.

"Oh my god." Chanyeol benar-benar merasa seperti ingin pingsan.

"Kau ingin masuk dan minum sedikit air? Karena kau terlihat seperti akan pingsan beberapa menit lagi." Tawar lelaki berambut cokelat itu. Saat ia tak mendapat jawaban apa pun, ia akhirnya menarik Chanyeol masuk ke dalam.

Setelah beberapa menit dengan penjelasan singkat, menghirup dan menghela nafas, sedikit terapi air untuk kebingungannya, Chanyeol akhirnya bisa tenang dan duduk di sofa, kaki disilangkan dan lengan di samping badannya.

"Jadi..kau menyamar."

"Apa? Tidak." Lelaki berambut cokelat itu menggeleng, menggeser posisi menjadi duduk di sofa di depan Chanyeol. "Aku hanya berpakaian seperti perempuan untuk menolong temanku. Dia ingin balas dendam pada seorang bitch suka mengatur alias mantan pacarnya."

"Dan kau kira itu ide yang bagus?"

"Well, selain menyebalkan, aku tidak tau ternyata dia orang kaya. Jadi saat kami adu mulut di toilet wanita sepertinya dia jadi kesal dan memanggil bodyguardnya. Jadi aku lari. Dan mereka mengejarku. Dan kau muncul di tengah-tengah aksiku dan aku tidak ingin ketahuan."

"Toilet wanita." Chanyeol mengangguk.

Lelaki berambut cokelat tertawa kecil melihat Chanyeol lebih tertarik tentang toilet wanita daripada bagian dari ceritanya yang lain. "Aku ini gay..jadi jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Dan mereka menyebutnya ruang rias. Dan kukira aku akan menemukan bedak di dalamnya."

"Apa memang tidak ada?"

Lelaki berambut cokelat memutar bola matanya. "Jadi, kenapa kau mencariku? Tolong jangan katakan bahwa kau jatuh cinta pada dandanan itu karena—"

"Apa? Tidak, tentu saja tidak!Ahaha." Chanyeol tertawa canggung. Dia punya sedetik untuk berpikir lurus.

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah jelas, jadi tidak ada masalah lagi." Lelaki berambut cokelat itu mengubah posisi lagi, kali ini ia ia menarik kedua lututnya ke dada. Chanyeol berharap dia berhenti bergerak karena pahanya begitu indah. Semua upaya untuk berpikir jernih terbang keluar jendela. "Jadi, apa yang membawamu ke sini orang asing?"

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangan. "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak dirimu yang lain (maksudnya yang berdandan ala cewek) untuk berkencan, tapi sekarang, sepertinya itu akan teriihat seperti permohonan."

Lelaki berambut cokelat mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku butuh seorang yeojachingu."

Jeda sebentar.

"Seorang apa?"

"Seorang yeojachingu. Tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu keluar lalu kita akan berkencan lalu kau akan menjadi yeojachinguku lalu—"

"Ini sangat kacau!"

"Ya, aku tau. Tidak bisakah kau berpura-pura untuk sementara? Ini benar-benar sebuah permohonan."

"Kau memintaku, tetanggamu, untuk berpura-pura mejadi yeojachingumu? Bahkan kita tidak saling mengenal!"

"Ya tapi—tunggu, kau tidak mengenalku?" tanya Chanyeol ragu.

Lelaki berambut cokelat menggeleng. "Aku tidak mengenalmu. Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu dan berbincang. Kecuali saat di gudang waktu itu."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kunci yang berdenting dari arah pintu. Mereka berbalik dan melihat Luhan membuka pintu, mata tertuju pada koran yang ada di tangannya. "Hei Baekhyun? Aku baru tau bahwa tetangga kita dalah CEO dari Park Industry—aku tidak tau apa itu—dan di sini ada fotonya." Luhan mengangkat kepala dan menunjukkan foto yang ada di koran. Luhan langsung menjatuhkan semua barang yang ia bawa. "AHH!"

Baekhyun berbalik perlahan ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum sombong sekarang. "Kau adalah CEO—"

"Astaga, itu dia nya CEO."

Baekhyun tersentak dengan jeritan Luhan. "Lulu, pelafalan bahasa Koreamu berantakan lagi. Itu seharusnya, 'Itu dia CEO nya' "

Luhan mengabaikannya begitu saja lalu mengambil posisi duduk di sofa di depan mereka. "Apa kau berteman dengannya? Wow, ini hebat—mmff!"

Baekhyun melempar bantal ke wajah Luhan lalu ia beralih pada Chanyeol. "Keluar."

"Apa? Tapi bagaimana dengan permohonanku?"

"Permohonan apa?Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu!" teriak Baekhyun sambil mendorong Chanyeol ke arah pintu.

"Aku akan membayarmu!"

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak saat dia melihat kata tak terlihat "HOE" muncul tepat di atas kepala Chanyeol, berkelap-kelip dan berkilauan. "TIDAK" ucapnya dan menendang Chanyeol keluar lalu membanting pintu.

Luhan memandangnya dengan mata melebar. "Apa kau baru saja menendang CEO itu?"

Baekhyun bersandar pada pintu. "Benar-benar menendang CEO itu." Kemudian ia melihat tas belanjaan Luhan di lantai..termasuk makanan anjing. Dan tiba-tiba dia ingat sesuatu. "Lulu, di mana Brad Pitt?"

"Aku rasa dia ada di luar."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" teriak Chanyeol, memukuli lengannya sambil berlari seperti orang gila. Lalu mereka mendengar anjing mereka, Brad Pitt, menggonggong dengan agresif.

Mereka membeku. "Dia tidak mungkin mati.."

"Ya." Luhan mengangguk.

TBC

Once more, thanks to SUPERGELIE who gave me a permission to translate this awesome fanfic.

Dan buat reader, aku yang Cuma translator ini T.T mau nyampein sesuatu. Mungkin ada beberapa kata yang ttp kubiarkan dalam bhs inggris, itu karna aku mikir kalo bgitu lebih bagus, ada satu kalimat yg memang aku bingung translatenya ke bhs indo, jadi mohon kemakluman aja ya #bow. Trus di fic aslinya ini sehun manggil yeol itu pake sebutan dude, sedangkan kalo ditrans ke indo itu artinya semacam bung gtu, tapi aku ganti jadi bro, karena menurutku bagusan bro daripada bung. Apa chingudeul sekalian punya sinonim yg lebih pas? Kalo ada tlg dishare ya^^

Read the original story here :

story/view/286536/perfectly-imbalanced-yaoi-baekhy un-chanyeol-hunhan-baekyeol-kaibaek


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Perfectly Imbalanced (Indonesian)

Author : **Supergelie**

Main pairing : ChanBaek / BaekYeol

**THIS STORY BELONGS TO SUPERGELIE**

**AND I JUST TRANSLATE IT INTO INDONESIAN**

**PLEASE DO NOT REUPLOAD THIS STORY!**

T/N : Uwah seneng bgt ternyata banyak yg sama2 suka sama ff ini #ya iyalah, lu kira lu aja yg tau ff setenar ini. Huh.. tapi maaf ya, mungkin di chap 1 kemaren kalian gak nyaman karena gak adanya pembatas dari scene satu ke scene yg lain, jeongmal mian.. aku juga bukan orang baru kok dalam dunia tulis-menulis fanfic, jadi aku pastilah tau apa g perlu di ff itu. Masalahnya kemaren itu aku ngikutin tanda pembatas yg dibuat sama author aslinya, yg begini nih pembatasnya - tapi entah kenapa pas dipublish malah hilang T.T jadi aku mau buat pembatas yg lain aja deh, semoga gak hilang, amiin… dan maaf buat author aslinya deh, aku gak bermaksud mengubah fanficnya, Cuma pembatasnya aja, mianhae author-nim. Dan buat yg nyaranin mengganti 'bro' pake sialan/brengsek itu mian ya.. menurutku bro sama sialan/brengsek itu gak sinonim. Aku uda baca ulang ff trasnslatetanku ini dgn mengganti bro jadi sialan/brengsek seperti saranmu, tapi menurutku gak matching sama keadaannya. Mian ya #bow

**PERFECTLY IMBALANCED**

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 :Just for tonight

.

.

.

.

"Dia apa?"

"Dia laki-laki."

Sehun diam sejenak untuk berpikir lalu ia menyeringai. "Sudah kuduga kau ini terlahir untuk menjadi sebagai seorang gay."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Chanyeol jengkel sambil meluruskan kakinya di atas sofa.

Sehun mengangkat bahu lalu duduk pada sofa yang berada di seberang Chanyeol. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah mengajaknya kencan? Apa dia manis? Keren? Menarik?"

"Whoa whoa whoa.. tenanglah nak." Sela Chanyeol. "Sehun. Aku ini sedang mencari yeojachingu!"

"Suruh saja dia menyamar. Waktu itu dia juga menyamar kan?"

"Itulah yang aku lakukan! Aku bahkan bilang padanya aku akan membayarnya!"

Rahang Sehun melengkung ke bawah. "Kau apa?" Chanyeol membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab tapi Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu mengangkat tangannya ke udara untuk menghentikan Chanyeol. "Aku hanya—" lalu ia menjepit batang hidungnya sendiri dan mendongak, seolah-olah dia sedang menangis karena kecewa atau yang sejenis dengan itu. "Kenapa—Oh tuhanku," lalu ia berbalik dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sehun—"

Sehun menyela lagi dengan mengangkat kembali tangannya ke udara. "Aku tidak bisa mempercayai—"

Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk melempar bantal ke kepala Sehun. "Berhentilah mendramatisir bodoh!"

"Ya, baiklah." Sehun beralih lagi pada Chanyeol. "Bro, saat kau sedang memohon pada seseorang, kau tidak membayar. Namanya saja permohonan. Permohonan. Bukan sebuah perjanjian, bukan pelayanan atau yang lainnya. Seriously!"

"Apa sekarang kau sedang menceramahiku?"

"Ahaha, tidak, tentu saja tidak." Ucap Sehun dengan tawa canggung. "Well, jika dia tidak mau, cari yang lain saja."

Chanyeol memberengut. "Padahal menurutku dia adalah calon paling sempurna."

"Ya, kecuali tentang ketololannya." Mereka tertawa bersama namun diinterupsi oleh suara deringan telepo. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain, keduanya sama-sama malas untuk mengangkat telepon jadi mereka mmbiarkan voice mail menyampaikan pesannya.

"Sudah kuduga kau malas mengangkat teleponnya," kata Kai melalui line telepon. Mereka berdua mendengus. "Tapi bagaimanapun, aku membutuhkan bokongmu di pameran sore ini, mungkin kau lupa kalau kau ini seorang CEO. Aku juga akan datang, jadi pastikan kau juga ada di sana. Bye you lazy ass."

"Dia mengenalku dengan sangat baik."

.

.

.

.

Kai memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan setelan jas dan sepatu kulit serta rambut dipenuhi gel..karena dia memang berpakaian seperti itu. Dia ada di dalam studio utama Homme Fetale dimana dua model terbaik di sana sedang melakukan photoshoot ; salah satu dari mereka adalah temannya, Luhan.

Ia bersandar pada dinding dengan posisi paling pas untuk melihat Luhan dan seorang model lain, seorang lelaki berambut cokelat, mengenakan pakaian berbahan kulit—yang didomonasi warna hitam—dengan eyeliner yang sangat seksi di garis matanya. Kai tidak pernah tau bahwa ada laki-laki yang bisa menyaingi kecantikan Luhan. Dia sangat tertarik dengan lelaki berambut cokelat itu.

Setelah mereka menyelesaikan photo shoot nya, Luhan (yang sudah menyadari kedatangan Kai) segera mendekati Kai meskipun mata Kai sendiri masih terpaku pada lelaki berambut cokelat yang sedang meneguk air (terlihat sangat menggairahkan) sedangkan salah satu asisten sedang mengipasinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Aku kebetulan ada urusan di sekitar sini, makanya sekalian mampir. Kau terlihat mempesona." Jawab Kai."Um, siapa dia?"

Luhan berbalik ke arah yang sedang dipandang Kai. "Kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya kan?" Kai mengangguk. "Baekhyun!" panggil Luhan. Saat Baekhyun berbalik, Kai melihat sebuah senyum indah dan innocent yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, senyum yang berbanding terbalik dengan senyumnya selama photo shoot tadi. Luhan mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk mendekat dan lelaki itu segera melakukannya.

"aku ingin mengenalkan temanku padamu." Ucap Luhan. "Baek ini Jongin, tapi ia lebih suka dipanggil Kai."

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menawarkan untuk berjabat tangan.

"Kai, ini Baekhyun."

Kai segera menjabat tangannya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Kai." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar yang membuat matanya hampir tidak terlihat. Dia terlihat seperti puppy. (gak enak kalo nulis anak anjing wkwkwkwk XD)

Kai hanya merespon dengan anggukan.

"Luhan! Baekhyun! Krystal sudah datang. Kita akan lakukan photo shoot lagi." Teriak sang fotografer. Mereka menoleh ke arah Krystal yang baru saja sampai. Baekhyun membungkuk pada Kai lalu pergi.

"Apa kau akan tetap di sini?" tanya Luhan.

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sebenarnya aku masih ada urusan, jadi aku aka pergi."

"Oke, hati-hati Kai!" Luhan melambaikan tangan lalu mulai berjalan.

Kai memandang Baekhyun sekilas sebelum ia menghilang di balik pintu kaca.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berpegangan pada lemari sesaat setelah ia berhasil menarik celananya ke atas. Dia berkali-kali hampir jatuh dan Sehun yang melihatnya tampak seperti akan tertawa terbahak-bahak setiap menit. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hah?"

"Kau sedang bertanya padaku?" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa. Dia memperhatikan Chanyeol yang mengambil sepatu kulitnya dari bawah tempat tidur. "Apa kau akan pergi ke acara formal?"

"Acara pameran Sehun, tentu saja itu formal."

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana dengan pameran di mall—"

"Maksudku, ini adalah acara pameran dimana aku diundang, jadi tentu saja ini formal." jelas Chanyeol sambil menarik sepatunya dar bawah tempat tidur. Ia membersihkan debunya lalu memakainya.

Setelah itu, Sehun menunggu di luar, berjalan bolak-balik di samping mobilnya sambil menendagi kerikil. Sebenarnya dia mengira dia akan melihat Luhan hari ini tapi rumahnya terlihat kosong. Setelah beberapa menit, Chanyeol akhirnya keluar, terlihat seperti bussinessman yang sebenarnya…kecuali tentang rambut keritingnya. Itu benar-benar tidak sepadan dengan penampilannya sekarang, tapi siapa yang peduli sih.

"Jadi kenapa aku harus menyetir untukmu lagi?" tanya Sehun.

"Karena kau sudah sering 'memakai' namaku." jawab Chanyeol sambil melompat masuk ke dalam mobil Sehun.

"Bukan. Itu karena kau malas menyetir sendiri. Kau ini kan CEO paling malas di dunia." Ucap Sehun sambil menghidupkan mesin.

"Terima kasih Oh Sehun, sekarang menyetirlah."

Sehun memutar bola mata lalu mulai melajukan mobil.

.

.

.

.

"Dan..selesai." ucap sang fotografer dan akhirnya Baekhyun mampu bernafas normal lagi. Semua pose tadi hampir melukai wajahnya. Ia mengambil sebotol air dan meminumnya selagi ia berjalan ke ruang ganti menyusul Luhan.

"Baek, staff nya bilang kita bisa mengambil beberapa pakaian ini." ucap Luhan sambil mengamati pakaian pada rak.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun melihat ke arah kaca. "Kalau begitu aku mengambil yang ini saja."

"Apa kau yakin? Kau tidak ingin yang lain?"

"Tidak perlu. Ini saja."

"Kau begitu tergila-gila pada pakaian berbahan kulit ya." Luhan tertawa dan akhirnya sudah bisa memilih pakaian yang akan ia ambil.

Baekhyun mengemasi barang-barangnya yang didominasi oleh make up miliknya sendiri, karena saat ia memakai make up dari staff, kulit Baekhyun menjadi gatal-gatal dan muncul bintik-bintik merah di wajahnya. Kulitnya itu sangat sensitif. Dia menjatuhkan diri ke sofa disertai desahan berat. "Sangat melelahkan."

Luhan melihat Baekhyun dari cermin sambil membersihkan make up nya. "Kau tidak ingin membersihkan make up mu?"

"Aku akan melakukannya di rumah."

Beberapa menit kemudian Luhan mengajaknya pulang.

Baekhyun membawa barang-barangnya dan mengikuti Luhan keluar. Saat Krystal memanggil Luhan, Baekhyun meninggalkannya begitu saja dan berjalan terlebih dulu ke luar studio. Ia mengeluarkan kunci lalu menaiki motornya. Itu sangat serasi dengan pakaiannya jadi dia mendapat banyak pasang mata yang menoleh saat dia lewat.

Dia memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat sambil menunggu Luhan saat sebuah kerumunan dan flash kamera menarik perhatiannya. Ada sebuah acara di seberang studio tepatnya di Kim Convention Center.

Ia memperhatikan orang-orang serta hal-hal konyol yang mereka lakukan, terutama wartawan yang pandangannya terhalangi oleh orang-orang pada sebuah mobil yang terlihat sangat mahal. Mobil itu terparkir persis di depan garis karpet merah dan ia melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya keluar dari mobil itu.

Park Chanyeol!

.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk bergegas. Sekarang kau terlambat. Para gadis dan reporter ini akan memperkosamu." Omel Sehun sambil mendorongnya. "Sekarang pergilah Romeo."

"Kurasa aku terlalu menggairahkan."

"Oh, tutup mulutmu."

Sesaat setelah Chanyeol keluar Sehun segera melajukan mobilnya pergi.

Chanyeol melihat sekelilingnya, terkejut dengan mendekatnya seorang reporter secara tiba-tiba. Cahaya dari kameranya membuat mata Chanyeol sakit jadi dia berusaha untuk menghindar. Saat ia berbalik ke sisi yang lain, ia melihat dua orang wanita saling mencakar hanya untuk mendekat ke arah Chanyeol.

Salah satu alasannya adalah karena dia gay.

Perempuan hanyalah monster tak berperasaan.

"Kyaaaa! Chanyeol! Nikahi aku!" seorang perempuan dengan make up super tebal menjerit sambil melompat-lompat.

Tiba-tiba para perempuan itu sudah ada di sekitarnya, berteriak pada saat yang sama. Ia bahkan tidak tau apakah mereka sedang memakai bahasa planet bumi atau tidak. "Um—" dia mencoba bicara namun segera diinterupsi oleh teriakan memekakkan yang lain.

Benar-benar monster tak berperasaan.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol semakin terjepit di antara para perempuan. Dia memutar bola matanya lalu menghela nafas berat. Sangat sulit rasanya menjadi orang baik. Dia kembali ke dalam studio dan mengambil wig dan heels milik Krystal lalu keluar lagi.

"Hei!" teriak Krystal.

Luhan segera mengikuti Baekhyun keluar dan menemukan Baekhyun sedang naik ke motornya yang sudah ia hidupkan mesinnya. "Baek? Kau mau kemana?"

Baekhyun melemparkan tasnya ke arah Luhan. "Aku akan segera kembali!" teriaknya lalu mulai melaju meninggalkan Luhan yang masih tercengang.

Ia berhenti di seberang jalan untuk memakai wig dan heelsnya. Baekhyun sangat bersyukur karena ukuran heels itu pas di kakinya dan bersyukur karena celana jeans yang dipakainya cukup ketat untuk menampakkan bentuk bokongnya serta bersyukur karena jaket kulit yang dipakainya ini adalah jaket untuk gender netral (maksudnya bia dipakai cewek bisa juga dipakai cowok). Ia membetulkan posisi wignya lalu mengancing jaketnya ke atas lalu kembali memakai helm di kepalanya.

Ia melajukan sepeda motornya ke sisi lain dimana Chanyeol sedang diserbu oleh para perempuan dan ia memarkirkan motornya tepat di tengah-tengah mereka semua. Ia menerima pandangan jengkel dan jalang dari para perempuan yang kini sudah menjauh dari Chanyeol. Dia menarik nafas dalam untuk mempersiapkan aktingnya sebagai perempuan dan Chanyeol memandang ke arahnya.

Segera setelah dia siap, ia melepaskan helmnya dengan kibasan rambut—wig—dan ia menyeringai. Kemudian, ia turun perlahan dari motornya, sedikit membengkokkan pinggunlnya untuk memastikan bahwa bokongnya terlihat menonjol. Dia berjalan ke arah Chanyeol, sengaja menginjak tanah dengan keras agar suara heelsnya terdengar kemudian ia bergelayut di lengan Chanyeol.

"Hei babe."ucapnya sexy. Dia bisa merasakan Chanyeol membeku.

Seketika itu juga wajah para perempuan itu berubah murung."B-b-babe?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya ke arah mereka sambil mencubit punggung Chanyeol diam-diam. "Ah! Ah..ya babe, hai!"

Baekhyun tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Aku sangat senang karena kau datang. Permisi nona-nona!" Chanyeol membungkuk ke arah mereka lalu mengiringi Baekhyun masuk ke aula. Begitu tiba di dalam Baekhyun segera menjauh dari Chanyeol. "Uh—"

"Hanya sekali ini saja…untuk membantumu. Okay?" ucap Baekhyun. "Di mana pintu keluarnya? Aku harus pergi—"

"Channie!"

Mereka berdua memalingkan wajah bersamaan. "IBU?!" seru Chanyeol.

"Ibu?!" Baekhyun berbisik terkejut.

"Aku sangat senang kau datang nak!" Nyonya Park mengecup pipinya. "Kau terlihat sangat tampan!"

"Terima kasih bu."

Baekhyun merasa seperti tenggelam ke lantai.

"Oh, jadi ini orangnya?" tanya Nyonya Park sambil berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Orang apa?"

"Yeojachingumu!" ucap Nyonya Park antusias. "Wow, gadis muda yang sangat cantik. Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Um..Baek—" Baekhyun berhenti sejenak, meminta bantuan dari Chanyeol. Tapi CEO itu sama saja bodohnya dengan Luhan. "—hee. Baekhee." Dia sangat terkejut karena bisa mengatakannya dengan lancar.

"Nama yang indah untuk perempuan yang indah! Aku masih belum mengerti kenapa Chanyeol tidak mengenalkanmu sebelumnya." Nyonya Park cemberut.

"Uh…ya..aku…sedikit sibuk."

"Tentu saja aku mengerti sayang. Aku tidak sabar untuk memperkenalkanmu pada yang lain." kemudian Nyonya Park mengamatinya dari atas kepala sampai kaki. "Kurasa kau harus melakukan sesuatu dengan pakaianmu. Ini acara formal sayang, ada ketentuan pakaiannya."

"Dia sebenarnya datang untuk pesta yang lain, jadi—" sela Chanyeol.

"Oke, tidak masalah. Aku yakin Luna bisa meminjamkannya pakaian." Nyonya Park mengulur lehernya. "Luna sayang!"

Seorang perempuan dengan rambut sebahu menghampiri mereka. "Ya nyonya?"

"Bisakah kau meminjamkan baju untuk Baekhee kita yang cantik ini?"

Luna tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Ikut denganku!"

Nyonya Park bertepuk tangan. "Baiklah. Aku akan menemui kalian di dalam sayang." Ia memberikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kecupan sayang di pipi lalu masuk ke dalam aula.

Baekhyun berbalik ke arah Chanyeol dengan wajah kesal dan membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara tapi Chanyeol segera menutup mulutnya. "Diamlah sebentar, dan ikuti Luna." Bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan untuk menahan amarah dan mengikuti Luna seperti anak anjing ke sebuah ruangan. Dia bahkan tidak tau kenapa Luna punya sebuah gaun yang bisa dipinjamkan untuknya. Dia hanya berharap semoga gaun itu tidak terlalu terbuka. Saat mereka sampai di ruangan itu, Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa ruangan itu terlihat seperti gallery.

Seolah Luna bisa membaca pikirannya, ia menjelaskan, "Kami memakai ruangan ini untuk fashion event kemarin." Luna berhenti di depan sebuah tumpukan kotak llau menarik salah satu rak. "Baju-baju ini tertinggal di sini kemarin. Kau bisa memilih yang manapun yang kau suka Nona Baekhee."

"Ahahaha." Bakhyun tertawa canggung untuk menyangkal kenyataan bahwa dia serasa ingin muntah mendengar nama itu.

Apa-apaan itu Nona Baekhee? Ya tuhan, rasanya aku ingin mati mengingat apa yang kulakukan.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu di luar." Lalu Luna meninggalkan mereka.

Begitu Luna sudah tak terlihat, Baekhyun merosot ke lantai lalu melepas wig nya. **"INI GILA!"**

"Um, Baekhyun kurasa yang ini terlihat cocok untukmu—"

Baekhyun merampas gaun itu dari genggaman Chanyeol. **"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?!"**

Chanyeol mengerjap. "Memilih gaunnya…?"

Baekhyun memberinya tatapan mematikan.

Chanyeol menelan ludah gugup. "Tolonglah, untuk malam ini saja."

**"KAU BARU SAJA MENGENALKANKU PADA IBUMU!"**

"Aku akan memikirkan jalan keluarnya, okay? Tapi tolonglah untuk malam ini saja." Suara Chanyeol terdengar memelas seolah-olah hidupnya hanya tergantung pada satu malam ini.

Tapi karena Baekhyun sangaaaaaaaaaattt baik.

"Baiklah." Jawabnya ketus lalu berdiri.

Lalu ia membuka resleting jaket lalu melepaskannya.

Membuat Chanyeol sedikit panik, ia terlihat seperti ganggang laut raksasa canggung yang ragu untuk berbalik ke kiri atau ke kanan hingga akhirnya ia berakhir dengan berputar bolak-balik dengan kepala terayun-ayun seperti patung Einstein yang suka mengganggu dalam film The Museum sambil menari Thriller milik Michael Jackson. #ngarti kagak? Kalo gak, baca ulang aja, pelan2 bacanya wkwkwk XD

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Uh—maaf, aku akan diam."

Dan ia benar-benar melakukannya.

Seperti sebuah patung, ia memandangi langit-langit dengan kedua lengan diam di samping badannya.

Sekarang dia terlihat sangat bodoh.

Baekhyun menendang lututnya.

"Aw!"

"Keluar bodoh. Aku mau berganti pakaian."

"Tapi kita kan sesama lelaki!"

"Kalau begitu coba pakai ini di depanku! Bukan kau yang sedang krisis di sini!"

"Baiklah aku pergi, aku pergi." Chanyeol berjalan tertatih menuju pintu.

Dan ketika ia sampai di luar, kepalanya terantuk.

Seseorang pasti sudah melakukan pekerjaan magis untuk memberikan memar di pipinya itu.

Oh, tidak masalah. Lagipula tidak ada bedanya sebelum terantuk.

Dan ngomong-ngomong, butuh banyak usaha bagi Baekhyun untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Dia melihat ke arah gaun yang dipilih Chanyeol.

"Well, setidaknya gaun itu berwarna hitam." Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini tidak adil."

Bagaimanapun dia tetap memakainya.

Dia adalah Byun Baekhee—sialan—untuk malam ini."

Hebat

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengetukkan kakinya seirama dengan detakan jarum jam dan suara bass yang berasal dari dalam ruang acara. Pameran baru saja dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu dan dia sudah menunggu selama dua puluh menit di luar. Jika bukan karena Luna yang sedang berdiri di sana seperti manekin—lagipula bagaimana dia melakukan itu? Dia bahkan tidak bergerak sama sekali—pastilah Chanyeol akan merasa lebih nyaman.

Tapi tidak.

Ia melihat arlojinya.

Dan akhirnya kesabarannya habis sudah.

"Itu dia. Aku akan—mmff!"

Dia berakhir dengan mencium pintu saat Baekhyun membukanya di saat yang bersamaan.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu melihat berkeliling. "Um, Luna? Di mana Chanyeol?"

"Aku di sini." jawab Chanyeol..suaranya tak jelas.

Ia mengangkat tangannya ke udara.

Baekhyun segera menutup kembali pintunya untuk melihat Chanyeol.

Sekarang Chanyeol punya dua memar…

Dan hidungnya berdarah.

"Ya tuhan.. kau terlihat jelek!" seru Baekhyun setelah wajahnya berhadapan dengan memar di hidung Chanyeol.

"Uh, terima kasih. Kau sangat baik." Jawab Chanyeol sarkastik sambil memencet hidungnya namun darahnya tidak berhenti mengalir.

"Tidak, aku tidak bermaksud mengatakanmu jelek. Itu..refleks." bela Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Itu bukan karena menabrak pintu, Chanyeol yakin hidungnya berdarah karena penampilan Baekhyun sekarang.

Bukan hanya karena kulit mulusnya yang tampak indah dan kontras dengan gaun hitam eboni yang dipakainya tetapi juga karena Baekhyun mempunyai bentuk kaki paling indah yang pernah ada. Ya, dia baru saja mengatakan, 'yang pernah ada.'

Baekhyun, aku bisa mati karenamu, pikir Chanyeol. Dan aku kehilangan banyak darahku karenamu.

Baekhyun menjentikkan jari di depan Chanyeol, "Hei, apa kau mendengarku?"

"Apa?"

"Aku tanya, di mana sapu tanganmu? Darahmu terus menetes."

"Oh, sapu tangannya ada di kantongku."

Baekhyun memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong celana Chanyeol dan secara tidak sengaja mengelus paha si raksasa itu.

Chanyeol gemetaran mulai dari punggung sampai ke kaki.

Saat Baekhyun sudah berhasil mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan beralih memandang Chanyeol, dia baru sadar bahwa Chanyeol sangat tinggi. Itu adalah penghinaan besar untuk tinggi badannya. Tapi setidaknya dia mendapat banyak keuntungan dengan perawakan itu dan dia rasa orang bertubuh pendek itu cenderung lebih waras. Heh.

Lebih waras.

"Ini sangat canggung. Bisakah kau sedikit menunduk?"

"Oh okay." Chanyeol menunduk seperti perintah Baekhyun.

"Singkirkan tanganmu."

Dan dia menyingkirkan tangan dari hidungnya.

Baekhyun mengusap darah yang mengalir sebelum membeku dan tinggal di sana sepanjang malam.

Baekhyun mendorong dagu Chanyeol. "Dongakkan kepalamu."

Dan Chanyeol melakukannya.

Tapi matanya tetap mengarah pada Baekhyun. "Kau terlihat cocok dengan gaun itu." Gumam Chanyeol.

Wajah serius Baekhyun berubah tersanjung. "Kau masih punya waktu untuk bercanda saat kau kehilangan banyak darah begitu?"

"Aku tidak bercanda. Kau benar-benar terlihat sangat cantik. Bahkan lebih cantik daripada saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu."

Baekhyun memukulnya pelan. "Baiklah, cukup bicaranya. Aku sudah selesai"

Chanyeol mendengus sambil kembali berdiri tegak. Baekhyun menyadari bahwa ada memar di pipi Chanyeol lalu ia menggeser posisi kepala Chanyeol hingga dia bisa melihat pipinya lebih jelas. "Ya tuhan… pipimu memar. Kau terlihat seperti pecundang!"

"Terima kasih..lagi."

"Bukan. Itu hanya salah satu jenis ekspresi. Kau tidak seharusnya menganggap serius perkataanku." Bela Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri lalu beralih pada Luna yang terus memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi. "Luna bisakah kau ambilkan bedak, foundation, atau—"

"BB cream?" tanya Luna.

"Ya. Itu dia!" seru Baekhyun lalu mengambil BB cream dari Luna. Ia membukanya sambil berbalik ke arah Chanyeol. "Diamlah raksasa!"

Diam adalah keahlian Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memperhatikan ekspresi Baekhyun dari jarak yang sangat dekat sambil Baekhyun mengoleskan BB cream pada memarnya. Matanya sangat cantik, hampir terlihat seperti berkelap-kelip. Ekspresi Baekhyun sangat serius sekarang ini membuat jantung Chanyeol berdebar kencang.

"Selesai!" Baekhyun tersenyum bangga dan mengembalikan BB cream pada Luna.

"Maaf atas masalah yang kubuat."

"Perminta maafan tidak diterima." Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Chanyeol. "Ini." ia menyentuh pundak sampai lututnya. "Semua ini akan menjadi masalah baru."

Ada masalah apa dengan seorang lelaki yang terlihat cantik memakai gaun berwarna hitam eboni?

Tidak ada.

Setidaknya untuk Chanyeol.

"Apa kau akan lebih ingin terus memandangiku sepanjang malam daripada masuk ke dalam?"

"Oh, baiklah. Ayo." Chanyeol menyodorkan lengannya untuk Baekhyun, seperti lelaki yang sesungguhnya.

Baekhyun bingung untuk sesaat. "Baiklah." Ucapnya setelah akhirnya ia mengerti maksud Chanyeol lalu bergelayut di lengan namja itu, kemudian mereka berjalan ke dalam dengan perasaan gugup.

Hanya untuk malam ini. Baekhyun mengulang kata itu di kepalanya terus menerus seperti sebuah mantra saat dia melangkah di ruangan yang penuh dengan flash light, para perempuan cantik dan lelaki tampan dengan pakaian yang sangat indah dan pandangan tertarik yang jatuh padanya.

Dia tidak akan pernah berharap menjadi orang kaya begini.

"Channie!"

Ia mendengar Chanyeol mengerang saat mendengar sebuah suara menjengkelkan dari arah belakang.

"Mom, hai." Chanyeol menyapa ibunya dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Aww, lihatlah dirimu…gagah sekali. Dan tentu saja," Nyonya Park mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Baekhyun yang sedang bergelayut pada Chanyeol. "Baekhee, kau terlihat cantik."

Ingatlah untuk tersenyum.

Dan tertawa genit seperti remaja belasan tahun.

"Ahehehe, terima kasih Nyonya Park."

Ya tuhan, itu bukan 'tertawa genit'

"Oh ayolah, kau terlalu formal. Panggil saja aku ibu."

Senyum Baekhyun membeku…membeku dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

IBU?!

Mata Chanyeol terlihat seperti akan jatuh dari tempatnya.

"Ibu, itu terlalu berlebihan. Baekhyu—Baekhee masih belum terbiasa."

"Aku yakin dia akan segera terbiasa." Nyonya Park—atau ibu menjawab. "Ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa lama kalian bersama Channie?"

Jeda sebentar.

Baekhyun berdeham setelah mencari tau apa yang harus ia katakan.

Ingat untuk selalu jujur, 48 jam.

"Empat bulan…"

Jangan lupa dengan sebutan ibu.

"…ibu…"

Lalu tertawa genit.

"Ahehehe."

Lupakan saja tentang tertawa genit sialan itu!

"Sempurna. Chanyeol belum pernah menjalin hubungan selama itu."

"Terima kasih bu,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan meninggalkan kalian sekarang. Aku harus segera menemui fotografer." Ucap Nyonya Park sambil berjalan perlahan.

Setelah sesaat hanya diam, akhirnya Baekhyun berbicara. "IBU?"

"Maaf atas prilaku ibuku—"

"Shh!" Baekhyun mengangkat telapak tangannya ke depan Chanyeol. "Diam kau!"

Dan kemudian seorang fotografer datang dan memotret mereka berdua."

Chanyeol bisa membayangkan bagaimana dia akan menjadi berita utama besok pagi. Dan dia yakin Baekhyun tidak akan suka dengan apa yang akan dilihatnya. Tapi dia memilih diam saja untuk malam ini.

Chanyeol melihat Kai di belakang Baekhyun sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. "Hei, kau brengsek!"

Baekhyun berbalik dan saling berhadap-hadapan dengan Kai.

Astaga—bukankah dia teman Luhan?

Takut Kai mengenalinya, dia bersembunyi di belakang Chanyeol sambil merendahkan kepalanya.

"Hai juga orang tolol." Kai menyapa balik. Sayangnya sesuatu yang bersembunyi di belakang terlihat olehnya. Kai melihat ke arahnya bingung. "Uh.."

"Oh, uh, dia…malu." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Oh, jadi dia yeojachingu yang dikatakan ibumu tadi!"

Chanyeol menyikut Baekhyun pelan agar ia berhenti bersembunyi. Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengangkat kepalanya perlahan-lahan.

Kai sedang menatapinya.

Alihkan pandanganmu!

"Kau terlihat familiar."

Baekhyun membeku.

"Jangan-jangan kau ada hubungan dengannya?!" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada bercanda.

"Apa aku ada hubungan denganmu?" Kai malah bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Apa? Tidak! Aku bahkan tidak mengenal kalian!"

Kai melempar pandangan penuh tanda tanya pada mereka.

"Maksudku—" Baekhyun dengan cepat menambahkan. "—kau. Aku bilang kau. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu…bagaimana bisa aku ada hubungan denganmu?"

Kai hanya mengangguk. "Ya, kau benar. Dia benar. Jika aku memang ada hubungan dengannya, sudah pasti aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi begitu saja. Dia itu sangat cantik!"

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berterima kasih untuk itu.

Walaupun itu kedengaran bagus.

TAPI TETAP SAJA.

"Ya, aku tau itu." Setuju Chanyeol.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita bertemu lagi nanti." Kai meraih minuman dari nampan yang dibawa pelayan kemudian berlalu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat.

Chanyeol meraih minuman dari nampan salah seorang pelayan yang kebetulan lewat. "Ini."

Baekhyun mengambil gelas itu dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin melepas baju dan heels ini dan menaiki motorku dan—"

Tiba-tiba dia mengingat sesuatu.

"OH MY GOD!" serunya dengan mata melebar.

"Ada apa?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol horor. "Luhan!"

.

.

.

.

Jika kesabaran adalah arti dari hidup, pasti ia akan hidup abadi. Luhan sedang menunggu Baekhyun di tempat yang sama sejak Baekhyun pergi selama 2 jam 28 menit 18 detik. Meskipun batinnya sudah menyuruhnya untuk pulang karena, coba pikirkan, sejak kapan beberapa menit = dua setengah jam, (Baekhyun menyuruhnya menunggu beberapa menit tapi Baekhyun tak juga datang padahal ia sudah menunggu 2 setengah jam). Dia tidak tau jalan pulang dengan baik. Dia belum terlalu mengenal lika-liku Seoul.

Jadi, walaupun ia bisa saja menumpang pada seorang pemuda tampan yang tiba-tiba saja menghentikan mobil di depan Luhan dan menawarkan tumpangan, dia tetap menunggu karena ia tau jika Baekhyun tiba nanti dan dia malah pergi, Baekhyun pasti akan mengamuk seminggu penuh.

Plus, dia harus melakukan interogasi sekarang.

Dan dia sangat bersyukur karena pemuda tampan itu mau menemaninya.

Oh, nama pemuda itu Sehun.

Bicara soal Sehun, sekarang dia baru saja kembali setelah membeli bubble tea.

"Ini." ucap Sehun yang memeberi Luhan bubble tea sambil duduk di trotoar jalan di sebalah Luhan. Luhan mengambil bubble tea dari Sehun, memperhatikan bentuk dari bubble tea itu. "Ini enak. Percayalah." Tambah Sehun.

Luhan mengangkat bahu lalu menyesap bubble teanya. "Enak."

Poin plus.

Dia sudah melakukan interogasi seperti ini bahkan saat dia bertemu untuk pertama kali dengan Baekhyun.

Ia bilang jangan berhubungan dengan sembarang orang yang kau temuui di jalan.

"Enak kan? Apa kubilang!" ucap Sehun bangga.

Luhan mengangguk lalu tersenyum. "Berapa umurmu?"

"Oh, aku akan lulus tahun depan. Jurusan teknik."

Luhan menganga. "Pasti kau sangat pintar."

Sehun merona dan mengusap lehernya. "Tidak juga."

Mm-hm

Sejauh ini Sehun sudah menunjukkan banyak kesan pertama yang baik.

"Kurasa kau akan akrab dengan Baekhyun."

"Temanmu itu? Kenapa?"

"Dia juga sangat pintar. Dia sarjana hukum tapi dia lari dari rumahnya jadi dia seolah-olah seperti menyia-nyiakan pengorbanannya selama bertahun-tahun untuk belajar dan meraih prestasi. Dan kau tau, lidahnya itu sangat tajam."

Sehun menyadari bagaimana nyamannya Luhan saat berbicara tentang temannya. Teman yang meninggalkannya. Ayayay. "Apa kau yakin akan menunggunya di sini? Ini sudah tiga jam, kurasa dia tidak akan kembali lagi."

"Ya, kurasa juga begitu."

Sesaat kemudian Sehun mendapat pesan dari Chanyeol.

From : Yeolazy CEO

Nak, kau tidak perlu menjemputku.

Oh, syukurlah.

"Jadi, apa aku lulus dari interogasimu?"

Luhan hampir tersedak bubble teanya.

"Apa kau sudah bersedia menerima tawaran tumpanganku sekarang?"

Luhan menggigit bibir untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya lalu mengangguk.

"Bagus." Sehun berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah mobilnya.

Luhan mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk menurunkan suhu pemanas ruangan agar Baekhyun membeku malam ini.

Jika..dia sudah pulang.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kini sudah berada di ruangan tempat Baekhyun mengganti pakaian sebelumnya. Ia menarik rambutnya dramatis saat ia menyadari bahwa sejak tadi ia memakai wig. Dan keran omelan Baekhyun, Chanyeol harus menggunakan alasan 'masalah perempuan' agar mereka bisa meninggalkan tempat pameran tanpa menyinggung siapa pun.

Untungnya akting Baekhyun itu menyakinkan.

Padahal dia bahkan tidak berakting.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa pada Luhan…" gumam Baekhyun sambil mengambil ponsel dari celana jeansnya. "Ponselku mati!" rengeknya dan menjatuhkan jeans di lantai. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Apa kau mau ganti pakaian sekarang? Aku akan berbalik."

"Ya, berbaliklah." Jawab Baekhyun lemas lalu Chanyeol berbalik.

Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara resleting, suara pakaian dan heels yang dilemparkan dan dia sangat ingin berbalik tapi dia tidak ingin mendapat teriakan dari diva kecil di belakangnya itu. Lagipula, dia sudah mendapat cukup banyak luka malam ini. Dia tidak yakin apa dia masih bisa bertahan kalau lukanya bertambah.

"Baiklah, aku sudah selesai." Gumam Baekhyun. Chanyeol berbalik dan menemukan Baekhyun sedang melipat gaun yang dipakainy tadi dan meletakkannya di atas sebuah kotak. Mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

Sesampainya di luar, Chanyeol segera berdoa untuk keselamatan hidupnya lagi.

"Bisa..Bisa kau ulangi perkataanmu tadi?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Supirku tidak bisa menjemputku, jadi aku tidak punya kendaraan untuk pulang, karena kita tinggal di daerah yang sama kurasa aku bisa menumpang padamu?"

Bohong.

Dia sebenarnya hanya ingin bersama lebih lama dengan Baekhyun.

Karena menurut Chanyeol Baekhyun sangat menarik.

"Menumpang? Padaku? Di sepeda motorku?" ia menunjuk sepeda motornya. "Apa kau yakin?"

Sepeda motor itu saja sudah sangat sexy

Apalagi jika Baekhyun yang mengendarainya?

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa."

Baekhyun mengehla nafas berat. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Lagipula aku sudah lelah berdebat sekarang." Ia menge-cek waktu : 10 PM.

Baekhyun memindahkan kakinya ke sisi lain—memberi Chanyeol sudut pandang terbaik dari bokongnya yang tercetak jelas dari jeans kulit ketatnya—kemudian naik ke motornya dan menghidupkan mesin. Ia memanaskan sedikit mesin motornya sebelum menyuruh Chanyeol naik.

Diantar pulang dengan motor adalah hadiahnya.

Dan berpegangan pada pinggul Baekhyun adalah bonusnya.

Chanyeol berpegangan pada pinggul Baekhyun lalu mereka pergi.

Perjalanan pulang ini sebagian besar diisi dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar dan kegiatan 'menahan diri' karena Chanyeol merasa sangat sulit untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari—ehm—leher belakang Baekhyun yang sangat sexy. Dia sudah melewati batas akhir-akhir ini. Dan semua itu hanya karena kemunculan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba di dekat pintu masuk dengan memakai jeans kulit ketat yang serasi dengan heelsnya dan berakhir dengan memakai gaun berwarna hitam eboni yang mempertontonkan kulit mulusnya dan pada akhirnya Chanyeol menumpang pada Baekhyun.

Serius, Chanyeol belum pernah merasa sehidup ini dalam hidupnya.

Tapi tentu saja ia tidak akan pernah melisankan itu.

Sayangnya mereka sampai di rumah lebih cepat dari apa yang ia harapkan.

Saat Baekhyun berhenti di depan rumahnya, Chanyeol segera turun, melirik Baekhyun ketika menyadari Baekhyun tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. "Ada apa?"

"Lampunya sudah mati." Gumam Baekhyun dan mematikan mesin motornya. Dia segera turun dari motornya kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu lalu menyingkap keset kaki yang tergeletak di depan pintu. Chanyeol mengikutinya dari belakang. "Oh, dia sudah pulang." Ucapnya setelah melihat tidak ada kunci yang biasanya mereka taruh di bawah keset.

Ia memencet bel tapi tidak ada yang menjawab. Itu terlihat seolah-olah rumah mereka kedap suara.

Padahal tidak sama sekali.

"Mungkin dia sudah tidur." Ucap Chanyeol sambil secara otomatis menutup telinganya sebagai persiapan untuk mendengar teriakan Baekhyun.

**"APA?!"**

Benar kan?

"Dia tidak boleh tidur! **AKU TIDAK PUNYA KUNCI JADI BAGAIMANA CARANYA AKU MASUK?!"**

Itu terlihat seolah-olah dia baru saja menelan megafon.

"Um—"

"Jangan sekarang Chanyeol!"

"Okay."

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang berusaha keras memfungsikan anggota tubuhnya dengan baik saat ia berusaha memanjat jendela.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku akan memanjat."

"Apa?! Itu berbahaya!" teriak Chanyeol sambil mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. "Tidur saja di rumahku untuk malam ini!"

Baekhyun berhenti memanjat.

Walaupun posisinya sekarang agak mengkhawatirkan mengingat kedua tangannya berpegangan pada jendela di atasnya sementara salah satu kakinya bertumpu pada lututnya.

"Kecuali jika kau ingin tidur di jalanan malam ini."

Perlahan Baekhyun turun ke bawah. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak tadi…" gumamnya sambil berjalan ke arah rumah Chanyeol.

"Tadi aku sudah mencoba untuk—ugh, sudahlah." Chanyeol menurunkan lengannya lalu mengikuti Baekhyun ke rumahnya.

RUMAHNYA

RUMAHKU

Chanyeol segera berlari ke arah pintu mendahului Baekhyun.

"Ada apa? Kau berubah pikiran?"

"Uh, tidak, hanya…tunggu di sini sebentar!" Chanyeol berlari secepat cahaya. "Ya tuhan…rumahku terlihat seperti pembuangan sampah. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang?" dia menatap ruang tamunya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa melihat sofanya dengan benar!

Dan buruknya lagi, dia tidak tau bagaimana caranya bersih-bersih.

Dia panik seketika lalu mulai meraih semua sampah yang bergeletakan di sekitar ruang tamu, memindahkan semuanya ke bak sampah. Lalu ia menyimpan bak sampah tadi ke kamarnya. Setelah itu, ia menyapu sedikit lantainya dan merapikan letak sofa dan membersihakan debunya.

Sementara di luar Baekhyun mulai terlihat khawatir saat mendengar suara berisik yang dibuat Chanyeol dari dalam rumahnya.

Dan sedikit penasaran.

Dia pikir mungkin saja Chanyeol sedang berusaha untuk menyembunyikan eksperimen aliennya.

Atau dia sedang berusaha menyembunyikan peliharaan sejenis dinosaurus.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin karena dinosaurus itu sudah punah.

Atau mungkin dia sedang menyembunyikan naga.

Dia menghela nafas berat lalu menggeleng.

Dia terlalu lelah. Dia bisa saja tertidur di tanah sekarang.

Untungnya Chanyeol sudah membuka pintu sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar tidur di tanah.

Nafas Chanyeol tersengal-sengal. "Kau bisa masuk sekarang."

Tapi tentu saja Baekhyun terlalu mengantuk untuk menyadari itu. Sesampainya di dalam, Bakhyun segera menjatuhkan diri di atas sofa.

"Aku akan mengambil selimut dan bantal untukmu." Ucap Chanyeol lalu berjalan ke kamarnya, mengambil selimut dan bantal paling bersih lalu bergegas ke ruang tamu lagi. Ia menemukan Baekhyun sudah terbaring di sofa.

"Ini, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menerimanya dengan malas lalu menutup mata. Ia terus memperhatikan Baekhyun sampai ia menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sudah tertidur. Dimana itu adalah hal yang bagus karena itu berarti setidaknya Baekhyun merasa nyaman dengan tempatnya sekarang. Sekarang, seseorang yang tidak akan mendapat malam yang baik adalah Chanyeol karena semua sampah ada di kamarnya.

Hebat.

Dia sempat berpikir untuk tidur di dapur tapi ia segera menghilangkan pikiran itu.

Lagipula, Chanyeol sudah hidup berbulan-bulan dengan sampah-sampahnya, ia juga pasti bisa bertahan tidur dengan sampah-sampahnya selama satu malam.

Ia mendesah lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

TBC

Once more, thanks to SUPERGELIE who gave me a permission to translate this awesome fanfic.

Buat reader, kalo mau update kilat, translator gak tau diri ini pengen kalian nyumbangin review lebih banyak daripada chap 1 kemaren :p kalo ternyata review di chap dua lebih sedikit jumlahnya daripada review di chap 1, maka silakan menunggu satu bulan lagi utk update-an chap 3 nya.. #dihajarmassa

Read original story here:

story/view/286536/perfectly-imbalanced-yaoi-baekhy un-chanyeol-hunhan-baekyeol-kaibaek

#hilangkan spasinya ya ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Perfectly Imbalanced (Indonesian)

Author : **Supergelie**

Main pairing : ChanBaek / BaekYeol

**THIS STORY BELONGS TO SUPERGELIE**

**AND I JUST TRANSLATE IT INTO INDONESIAN**

**PLEASE DO NOT REUPLOAD THIS STORY!**

T/N : Sekarang, aku mau meluruskan sesuatu aja ya sama kalian semua. Begini, ehm.. dari awal aku uda bilang kalo aku ini Cuma anak umur 16 dengan kemampuan pas-pasan. Aku gak pernah menjanjikan translate yang perfect untuk kalian semua, tapi itu bkn berarti aku gak berusaha. Percayalah, aku uda lakuin yg terbaik untuk translate ff ini. Aku translate ini sendirian dengan modal otak sama kamus aja, mungkin kalo ada yg bantuin, translatetan ini mungkin akan jauh lebih sempurna, tapi apa mau dikata, aku gak punya siapa-siapa yg bisa bantuin, jadi mohon maklum aja. Kalo kalian sekedar mau follow / fav tanpa me-riview, aku gak marah kok, mungkin kalian mikir, 'untuk apa diriview, kan ff ini bukan dia authornya, dia kan Cuma translator.' Terserah kalian kalo gak mau menghargai, tapi please… kalo memang gak ngerti sama hasil translateku lebih baik gak usah baca, kmu pake aja google translate, dan kita liat kmu pusingan mana antara translate ini sama versi google translate. Kenapa aku tiba-tiba banyak bacot bgini? Itu karna salah satu dari kalian yg kirim PM berisikan kritik tanpa dasar padahal dia gak review sama sekali. Buat yang merasa, tolong deh kalo gak suka just leave. Kmu bisa baca versi original nya tuh, kan aku juga gak maksa kmu buat baca translate-an ini, dan gimana kalo kmu aja yg translate? Mungkin aja hasilnya lebih bagus. Sekian deh, maaf atas ketidaknyamanan kalian selama ini, di chap tiga ini aku uda berusaha lebih baik dan mungkin ada beberapa saran yang aku terima, thanks sarannya chingu :) dan kemungkinan akan semakin banyak istilah yang kubiarkan dalam biar lebih bagus. Terima kasih, kalao ada saran lagi sialakan, aku menerima dengan baik. Asal jangan ngasih kritik tanpa ada saran untuk memperbaikinya. Itu sama aja bullshit.

**PERFECTLY IMBALANCED**

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3 : Double Trouble

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun saat mencium aroma pancake…

…dimana hal tersebut terasa aneh karena kemarin dia tertidur dengan bau kaos kaki bekas.

Matanya sontak terbuka mengingat bahwa ada seseorang yang tertidur di sofanya.

Ia melompat turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari ke pintu, berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil celananya kemudian melanjutkan jalan ke luar kamar. Saat ia tak menemukan Baekhyun di ruang tamu, Chanyeol berjalan ke arah dapur dan seperti yang ia duga, Baekhyun ada di sana. Mungkin sedang memasak.

Atau setidaknya sedang melakukan sesuatu yang mereka butuhkan.

Baekhyun berbalik dan melihat Chanyeol berdiri di ambang pintu. "Kau telanjang!" ia tersentak lalu menutupi matanya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya lalu menoleh ke bawah. Oh shit..dia memakai celananya tapi lupa memakai bajunya. "Uh..maaf."

Baekhyun tertawa dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya karena—kenapa dia sampai tidak tau bahwa ada abs di tubuh raksasa setinggi 185 cm itu. "Um..maaf aku memasak tanpa meminta izin darimu dulu—"

"No, no, no. It's okay."

Okay…kenapa mereka terlihat sangat canggung?

"Kau mau mencicipi masakanku?" tanya Baekhyun sambil tersenyum sungguh-sungguh.

Chanyeol duduk pada kursi yang biasanya ia duduki untuk mencicipi pancake buatan Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri kembali melakukan pekerjaan lain, punggungnya menhadap pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol hampir saja tersedak pancake saat ia menyadari bahwa Baekhyun tidak memakai bawahan apa pun. Kemejanya yang sangat besar menutupi tubuhnya sampai ke lutut.

Kemeja itu sangat besar.

Kemeja itu milik Chanyeol.

Oh My God isn't that so hot.

Baekhyun berjalan di belakang Chanyeol tapi karena tidak adanya jarak yang cukup diantara mereka, Baekhyun secara tidak sengaja menggesekkan butt nya dengan Chanyeol. (wkwkwkwk XD ngarti kagak?) Chanyeol menegang, dan hanya suara dari kulkas yang ditutup dan dibukalah yang dapat didengarnya. Kemudian Baekhyun lewat dari belakangnya lagi dan kembali menggesekkan butt mereka tanpa sengaja. Baekhyun terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan yang sedang dilakukannya hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa Chanyeol sudah hard-on / terangsang / menegang. (terserah yg mana yg kalian ngerti deh.)

Chanyeol terus memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang membuka lemari bagian bawah membuat kemejanya tersingkap ke atas hingga Chanyeol bisa melihat sekilas boxernya. Oh, Chanyeol benar-benar sudah mengabaikan pancakenya sekarang.

Akhirnya, Baekhyun berhenti bergerak lalu ia berdiri di sebelah meja. "Sepertinya kau benar-benar harus membersihkan dapurmu." Ucapnya sambil menuangkan susu ke dalam gelas.

"Uh…yeah."

"Coffe makermu juga hancur."

Chanyeol menooleh ke arah coffe maker yang ada di tong sampah. "Okay.."

"Well, setidaknya susumu belum kadaluarsa sampai besok." Baekhyun memberikan segelas susu tadi pada Chanyeol namun kemudian ia menyadari bahwa Chanyeol belum menyentuh pancakenya sama sekali. "Ada apa? Kau tidak suka pancake?"

"Apa? Tidak! Aku suka pancake kok!" jawab Chanyeol sambil memakan sesendok pancakenya.

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu memandang sekeliling dapur dan ia melihat sebuah foto berbingkai terpajang di dinding di dekat kulkas. "Siapa dia? Yeojachingumu atau mantanmu?"

Chanyeol melirik ke arah yang dilihat Baekhyun lalu mendengus. "Kakakku. Aku tidak pernah punya yeojachingu apalagi mantan karena aku tidak suka pada perempuan."

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak. "Kau gay?"

"Lalu kau pikir aku straight?"

Baekhyun menelan ludah setelah dia menyadari sesuatu. "Oh shit..Aku harus pakai celana sekarang."

"Ya, kau memang seharusnya pakai celana."

Chanyeol melihatnya geli saat Baekhyun bergegas meninggalkan dapur.

"Well, ini sangat canggung…" gumam Baekhyun sambil berusaha keras menarik celananya ke atas sambil melompat-lompat karena celana itu tiba-tiba saja terasa lebih ketat daripada kemarin. "Setelah…tau..kau gay…dan semua.." ucapnya diselingi lompatan tapi dia malah berakhir dengan jatuh di lantai dengan bunyi keras.

Dari arah dapur, Chanyeol memandangnya khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja!" suara Baekhyun bergema lalu ia segera berdiri.

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa kau mengira aku straight.." ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tau… lalu bagaimana dengan pertunangan itu?" tanya Baekhyun sinis setelah muncul di ambang pintu.

"Well, aku tidak punya tunangan karena aku gay."

Baekhyun mengerang. "Baiklah maaf karena aku tidak menyadarinya selama ini. dan aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Kau akan pergi?"

"Ya. Uh, ngomong-ngomong terima kasih karena sudah mengizinkanku menginap di sini."

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke pintu."

"Tidak. Aku akan pergi sendiri." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan ke luar. "Bye!"

Tak lama setelah pintu tertutup, Baekhyun segera berlari ke rumahnya, menggedor pintu kuat hingga membuat Luhan panik dan segera membukanya.

"Baekhyun?!"

Baekhyun bersandar di pintu…terlihat linglung.

"Baekhyun? Hello?"

Tidak ada reaksi.

Seolah-olah dia sudah mematung.

Jadi Luhan harus menggunakan cara lain.

Dia melangkah ke kamar Baekhyun untk mengambil sesuatu. Saat ia kembali, Baekhyun masih saja menempel pada pintu.

Ia menghela nafas lalu menunjukkan pada Baekhyun eyelinernya yang sangat berharga itu. "Oh, lihat apa yang kupunya di sini…" ucapnya dengan nada rendah sambil mengayunkan eyeliner milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap horor Luhan dan eyelinernya bergantian.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Baekhyun segera menyambar eyelinernya kemudian menggendongnya seperti bayi sambil menatap Luhan tajam.

"Oke, akhirnya kau memperhatikanku juga! DIMANA KAU TADI MALAM? KENAPA KAU TIDAK PULANG?! KAU BAHKAN TIDAK MENELEPONKU! APA KAU DICULIK? DIPERKOSA?"

Baekhyun menutup telinganya. "Aku..ada di suatu tempat dan aku tidak bisa menghubungimu karena ponselku mati dan aku tidak diculik atau diperkosa karena kalau seandainya itu yang terjadi, aku pasti sudah membunuh pemerkosanya!"

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Jadi di mana kau tadi malam—"

"NGOMONG NGOMONG, KAU MENGUNCI PINTUNYA!"

Luhan diam.

"Aku tidak bisa masuk."

"Oops."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Tak apa. Sekarang aku ke kamar dulu dan menenangkan pikiran."

"Baiklah…Aku akan memasak."

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun serasa ingin mati. Ia bahkan tidak tau kenapa ia merasa sangat lelah. Seolah-lah tenaganya sudah terkuras habis. Dan bagian terburuknya adalah Baekhyun tidak mengantuk sama sekali. Tubuhnya sangat aneh.

Ia memutuskan mandi untuk menyegarkan diri.

Ia melepas pakaiannya dan—

Tunggu.

Ini bukan bajuku.

Ini milik Chanyeol!

Ia mengerang pelan. Ia bersumpah dia tidak akan pernah berkeinginan untuk bertemu dengan CEO gay itu lagi setelah semua yang terjadi tapi, what the hell…

Okay mungkin ini memang salahnya yang memakai baju Chanyeol.

Tapi, ketika dia bangun, dia berkeringat karena udara pemanas yang terlalu tinggi.

Jadi apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia merasa seperti meleleh.

Ia meenghela nafas selagi ia membuang pakaiannya ke keranjang laundry. "Kurasa aku meminta Luhan saja untuk mengembalikannya pada Chanyeol."

Ia mengangkat bahu cuek lalu mengambil langkah masuk ke kamar mandi (tentu saja tidak lupa untuk membawa iPodnya.)

Ia memutar lagu Twinkle dari Girls Generation sebelum menghidupkan shower.

.

.

.

.

Luhan berpikir untuk kedua kalinya apakah ia harus memasak telur atau dagingnya lebih dulu. Ia bukanlah ahli dalam dunia dapur sehingga memasak dua masakan pada waktu yang bersamaan itu terasa sulit untuknya. Ia cemberut dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana Baekhyun melakukannya. Dia pasti akan menjadi suami yang sempurna…atau istri. Ngomong-ngomong, dia sedang mengocok telur sekarang.

Sambil mengocok telur, Luhan melihat jam, ia rasa korannya sudah sampai. Jadi, ia menempatkan mangkuk di antara lengannya dan terus mengocok telur sambil berjalan ke pintu. Ia meletakkan garpu di dalam mangkuk lalu membuka pintu.

Tapi saat ia membuka pintu, ia melihat sebuah mobil yang terasa familiar terparkir tepat di depan rumah Chanyeol. Saat melihat Sehun yang keluar dari mobil itu, Luhan seketika panik dan segera membanting pintunya kuat.

Apa yang ia lakukan di sini?

Ia membuka sedikit pintu itu lalu mengintip.

Ia melihat Sehun sedang berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

Oh shit. Apa mereka saling mengenal?

Ia menutup pintunya lagi.

Bagaimana caranya aku untuk mengambil koran itu?

Ia berjalan ke arah jendela dan melihat Brad Pitt sedang bermain di halaman depan.

Brad Pitt akan memakan korannya!

Ia mengintip lagi untuk melihat apakah Sehun dan Chanyeol sudah masuk ke dalam rumah Chanyeol namun sialnya mereka masih berada di luar.

Dia harus mengambil koran itu. Sekarang.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengendap-endap ke luar karena pagarnya yang tinggi cukup untuk menyembunyikan tubuhnya. Ia membuka pintu pelan, menempatkan mangkuk di samping pintu lalu mulai mengendap- endap.

Brad Pitt memandanginya.

Jangan memandangiku anjing bodoh!

Dia terus berjalan mengendap-endap, kepalanya ditundukkan agar mereka tidak melihat rambutnya.

Setelah gagal memperkirakan jarak yang benar, kepalanya menubruk kotak surat. "Aw!" teriaknya tiba-tiba.

Sehun dan Chanyeol berhenti bicara. "Apa kau mendengar sesuatu?"

Oh shit.

"Kurasa suaranya berasal dari rumah Luhan." Jawab Chanyeol. Lalu Luhan mendengar langkah kaki.

Tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak.

Ia melihat Bradd Pitt menggaruk punggungnya.

Jadi ia menangkap Brad Pitt.

Dan menendangnya keluar dari gerbang.

Ia mendengar langkah kaki tadi berhenti. "Ada apa?"

"ITU ANJING YANG HAMPIR MENGGIGITKU!" teriak Chanyeol dan mulai berlarian seperti orang gila.

"YA! Kembali kau!" Sehun segera mengejarnya.

Luhan menghel nafas lega.

Ia segera mengambil koran itu dan kembali berlari ke dalam rumah meninggalkan anjingnya merengek di luar.

Ia jatuh ke lantai dan tak sengaja menyenggol mangkuk yang ia letakkan di sana menyebabkan telur di dalamnya tumpah.

"Ugh…" ia mengerang. "Kurasa kami hanya akan makan daging sekarang."

Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu melirik koran.

Matanya melebar. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

.

.

.

.

Setelah acara mandi yang begitu panjang, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan senyum lebar terlukis di wajahnya.

Ia mengambil baju santai setelah memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di rumah sepanjang hari. Di samping itu, ia juga sudah menerima gajinya. Ia bisa beristirahat dari semua keanehan yang terjadi di sekelilingnya.

Ia melihat ruangannya agak gelap jadi ia membuka gorden dan berhadap-hadapan dengan abs yang ia ingat membuatnya mengeluarkan air liur tadi.

Di depannya, di depan jendelanya adalah jendela Chanyeol dan Chanyeol sedang tidak berpakaian.

Dia tidak berkedip dalam beberapa menit.

Chanyeol melihatnya dan melambai.

"AHHH!" Baekhyun berteriak dan menutup gorden cepat.

Ini tidak boleh terjadi.

Ini pasti hanya sebuah khayalan.

Ia menelan ludah lalu membuka gorden lagi.

Chanyeol masih di sana.

Ia segera menutup kembali gordennya.

Ini benar-benar terjadi.

KENAPA INI TERJADI PADAKU?!

KENAPA TIDAK BISA MENGHILANG SAJA DARI HIDUPKU?!

Ia menarik rambutnya dramatis saat ia mendengar perutnya berbunyi.

Ia memutuskan untuk turun ke lantai bawah dan mengambil sarapannya. Perutnya masih lebih penting daripada krisisnya.

Saat ia sampai di dapur, ia melihat Luhan sedang memandangi koran, terlihat asyik. Ia sebenarnya ingin membaca koran itu sendiri, tapi dia membiarkan Luhan membacanya demi rasa laparnya.

"Sweet, bacon." Gumam Baekhyun sambil mengambil sebuah garpu. Ia sedang mengunyah bacon keduanya saat Luhan akhirnya berpindah dari tempatnya.

"Hey Baek."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum padanya dan lanjut mengunyah.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak kau katakan padaku?"

Baekhyun diam sejenak. "Apa? Apa maksudmu?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya dan sedikit ragu tapi akhirnya dia menunjukkan koran tadi pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersedak. "Air!" ia berusaha untuk bicara sambil memukul dadanya. Luhan segera memberinya air yang langsung diteguknya dengan cepat. Ia sedikit terbatuk sebelum berbalik ke arah Luhan. "Sebenarnya itu apa?"

Luhan memelototinya. "Setelah reaksimu yang berlebihan itu sekarang kau menanyakannya padaku? Aku tidak buta! Aku punya daya lihat 20/20 HD! Sudah jelas kau memakai wig dan berpose dengan seorang CEO yang merupakan tetangga dan mengunjungi kita kemarin!"

Baekhyun merasa benar-benar terganggu dengan judulnya.

CEO PARK CHANYEOL DAN YEOJACHINGUNYA AKHIRNYA MUNCUL DI DEPAN PUBLIK

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH AHA

APA.

APAAAAAAAAAAAA?!

Baekhyun merampas koran itu dan menatap ngeri pada judulnya. "PARK CHANYEOL!"

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tersentak saat ia mendengar namanya dipanggil walau ia tidak tau darimana suara itu berasal. Well, itu tidak penting sekarang.

"Well, dia manis." Sehun bergumam dan mengangguk. "Kukira dia adalah laki-laki?"

"Dia memang laki-laki." Jawab Chanyeol jengkel.

"Baekhee, huh." Sehun membaca dari koran. "Tunggu, kalau dia adalah laki-laki berarti dia…menyamar?"

"Bukan, dia mengganti kelaminnya."

"…"

"Itu tadi hanya lelucon. Ya, dia menyamar."

Sehun melenguh. "KEREN!"

Ayayay.

"Tidak semua lelaki bisa melakukan hal seperti ini." Sehun melanjutkan. "Aku ingin tau seperti apa dia tanpa wig, eyeliner, dan yang lainnya."

"Aku tau, sekarang berhentilah memandanginya."

"Ohhhh, seseorang sedang cemburu." Goda Sehun.

"Aku tidak sedang cemburu, idiot."

"Terserahlah." Sehun mengangkat bahu dan mengecek waktu. "Well, aku harus pergi. Aku masih ada kelas."

"Baguslah kau belajar dengan serius."

"Sebenarnya, aku pergi hari ini karena guru kami masuk rumah sakit. Dia akan melahirkan. Jadi kami akan mendapatkan guru baru untuk menggantikannya."

"Dan itu menyenangkan karena?"

"Karena guru baru itu selalu menyenangkan untuk dibully."

"Ya aku tau itu." Chanyeol mengangguk.

Oh memori tentang masa sekolahnya…

…sebagian besar berisi tentang usaha untuk mengidentifikasi jenis kelaminnya.

Chanyeol akhirnya mengerti kenapa nilainya bagus.

Itu karena dia adalah seorang gay.

Jadi, ia tidak diganggu oleh orang-orang bodoh itu.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya kau menyingkirkanku dalam hal ini! dan berbohong padaku! Dan menyembunyikan ini dariku!" teriak Luhan sambil berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tamu.

Baekhyun masih terbakar amarah karena judul di koran tadi.

"Kau meninggalkanku di sana untuk ini?! Dan kukira kau tidak tertarik untuk membantunya?!"

Baekhyun mendesah. "Lihat, ini hanya bantuan untuk beberapa menit. Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkannya dari kerumunan tapi kemudian ibunya muncul dan bla bla bla. Selanjutnya yang kutau aku ada di headline."

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

"Karena aku tidak tau ini akan muncul di headline! Itu hanya untuk satu malam! Dan kenapa kau jadi marah?"

Luhan berhenti sejenak dan menarik nafas. "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

Baekhyun mendekut. "Bukan begitu Lulu. Aku tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu. Tidak bahkan dalam milyaran tahun ini. kau seharusnya menyadari itu saat aku menceritakan padamu tentang insiden poop yang kualami waktu kecil."

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Aku benci saat kau tau harus mengatakan apa."

"Aku benci saat kaumengamuk seperti mengamuk yang biasa kulakukan."

"Oh please, amukanmu lebih menyebalkan daripada amukanku." Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya. "Baiklah, setidaknya sekarang kau sexy, free, tapi tidak single."

Baekhyun mengerang . "Aku bena-benar akan membunuh si Park Chanyeol itu!"

"Tapi apa kau tidak merasa bahwa pertemuan kalian yang tidak sengaja dan kemudian dia menjadi tetangga kita itu hebat?"

"Tidak."

"Baek, maksudku, ini pasti ada artinya."

"Artinya kau terlalu banyak menonton Disney."

"Oh ayolah Baek! Kau tau itu tidak—" pernyataan Luhan diinterupsi oleh suara dering telepon. Karena dia yang sedang berdiri, dia lah yang mengangkat telepon itu. "Halo? Dengan kediaman Han-Byun. Oh, hey bos."

Mendengar kata 'bos', Baekhyun segera berlutut di lantai berdoa agar bos mereka membawa kabar baik.

"Oh baiklah, kami mengerti. Okay bos." Luhan meletakkan teleponnya lalu berbalik ke arah Baekhyun. "Baek."

"Tolong katakan kau punya kabar baik."

Luhan menarik nafas. "Kita punya photo shoot mendadak."

"Ughhh! Lulu!"

"Ayolah Baek."

"Tapi ini hari libur!"

"Aku tau. Tapi kedua model yang seharusnya melakukan photo shoot hari ini terkena cacar air."

"Cacar air? Oh please, itu adalah alasan terbodoh yang pernah ada."

Luhan melewati Baekhyun. "Cukup angkat pantat malasmu itu."

"TIDAKKKKKKK"

"Oh lihat apa yang kutemukan. Eyeliner!" goda Luhan dari lantai atas.

"Aku membencimu!"

.

.

.

.

Memakai sweater longgar dan jeans ketat, Baekhyun mengikuti Luhan dengan malas ke dalam studio. Dia sudah bekerja sebagai model part-time selama…hampir 4 bulan sementara Luhan baru saja memulainya sekitar dua minggu yang lalu karena ia tidak punya pilihan lain, karena sangat tidak mudahnya mencari pekerjaan tetap, terutama saat kau berasal dari luar negeri.

Selama 4 bulan, ia masih belum terbiasa dengan tempat ini. Rasanya seperti studio itu begitu menyilaukan baginya. Kau harus selalu bersinar terang dan sebagainya.

Ia sebenarnya berpikir untuk mencoba di panggung yang lebih besar, tapi tidak, dia tidak ingin menyia-nyia-nyiakan waktu bertahun-tahun yang ia habiskan di Harvard dulu. Tentu saja dia juga mempunyai mimpi.

Hanya saja watunya yang salah.

Dan masa hidup yang salah.

"Jadi, konsep photo shoot kita hari ini adalah anak sekolah ." Ucap sang Fotografer. "Seperti, seorang anak sekolah yang bahagia-ceria-beruntung. Kalian mengerti?"

Mereka berdua mengangguk.

"Okay, sekarang pergilah ganti pakaian kalian."

Luhan menarik Baekhyun ke ruang rias mereka. "Kenapa wajahmu terlihat sedih begitu?" ucapnya sambil mengambil tempat duduk di depan kaca untuk memakai make up nya.

"Karena aku sedang tidak mood. Bahagia-ceria-beruntung huh. Ironis sekali."

"Ayolah Baek, ini hanya photo shoot singkat."

Baekhyun dengan marah mempoutkan bibirnya. "Baiklah."

Setelah itu, ia menemukan wajahnya tersenyum paksa. Jika saja fotografer itu tidak cukup maklum, dia pasti sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa dia sangat canggung. Tapi fotoggrafer itu maklum. Jadi, tidak ada masalah sama sekali. Jadi, lupakan saja tentang itu.

Setelah satu setengah jam, fotografer itu mengakhiri photo shootnya. Ia segera kembali ke ruang rias dan berbaring di sofa.

Kelelahannya meluap.

Meluap…meluap…meluap.

Dia hampir saja tertidur sampai Luhan membanting pintu terbuka.

Kapital, M-E-M-B-A-N-T-I-N-G.

"Astaga! Luhan!"

"Oh maaf." Luhan tersenyum minta maaf. "Kai datang."

"Kai siapa?" tanyanya sambil menutup matanya lagi.

Dan kemudian di sana muncullah gambaran dari seorang Kai.

Matanya sontak terbuka. "KAI?!"

"Hey!" Kai muncul di ambang pintu dengan memakai kaos polo mengkilat dan poni yang disisir ke samping. "Senang bertemu lagi denganmu Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menelan ludah. "Uh..yeah." jawabnya dan berbalik ke arah mereka.

Kai mengangkat bahu lalu beralih pada Luhan. "Ngomong-ngomong Luhan, aku menemukan program magang yang sangat sempurna untukmu. Well, sebenarnya tidak terlalu, tapi kau bisa menggunakannya sebagai pengalaman kerja."

"Benarkah? Di mana? Aku akan menerimanya apa pun itu."

"Tempatnya di universitasku dulu. Salah satu gurunya melahirkan jadi mereka sedang mencari penggantinya untuk sementara dan aku merekomendasikanmu. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa pergi ke sana sesegera yang kau bisa."

"Oh my god, terima kasih Kai!" Luhan melompat girang.

"Tak apa. Hey, apa kalian ingin makan sebentar? Aku tau toko yang baru buka di pusat kota."

"Tentu." Ucap Luhan dan berjalan melewati Baekhyun. "Ayo Baek."

"Apa aku harus ikut?"

"Baek,"

"Baiklah, baiklah." Baekhyun berdiri dengan malas dan mengikuti mereka keluar.

Luhan tiba-tiba berhenti. "Uh, shit. Kalian pergilah dulu, aku harus segera menelepon seseorang sekarang."

"Kami akan menunggumu di luar." Ucap Kai dan mulai berjalan. Baekhyun mengikuti tepat di belakangnya.

Sesampainya di luar, Baekhyun bisa merasakan kecanggungan seolah naik ke langit. Seperti Kai yang ini sudah menemuinya dua kali kemarin. Saat dia menjadi laki-laki dan saat dia menjadi perempuan. Sangat kacau. Laki-laki ini sangat kacau.

Sangat sangat sangat kacauuuu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan Kai mengejutkannya.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau terlihat sakit."

"Oh, aku hanya lelah." Baekhyun meyakinkannya dengan sebuah senyuman. "Jadi di mana kau bekerja?"

"Aku bekerja di Park Industri."

"Benarkah? Kau bekerja sebagai apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku wakil presdirnya."

AHAHAHA

Apa kau tidak malu dengan dirimu Baekhyun?

Baekhyun melongo. "Itu..mengagumkan."

Kai terkekeh. "Itu bukan apa-apa, sungguh. Aku bukanlah seorang miliader jenius yang dermawan."

Tidak ada yang mengatakan kau seorang miliader jenius yang dermawan.

Okay, diamlah.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya model biasa. Tidak ada yang spesial."

"Benarkah? Menurutku kau sangat spesial. Kau selalu terlihat bersinar."

OH HENTIKAN ITU.

Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu. "Terima kasih."

"Hey, maaf aku terlalu lama." Teriak Luhan dari belakang mereka. "Ayo pergi."

.

.

.

.

"Tadi malam di Pameran Seni, CEO dari Park Industri, Park Chanyeol membuat gebrakan dengan membawa yeojachingunya sebagai pasangan kencannya. Tercatat bahwa itu adalah pertama kalinya CEO Park Chanyeol mempublikasikan kencannya pada sebuah event."

Baekhyun merasa seperti ingin tenggelan ke lantai.

Atau lebih baik, meninju televisinya.

Atau lebih baik lagi meninju reporternya sendiri.

Luhan bisa merasakan penderitaan Baekhyun dan karena Kai terlalu asyik menonton, ia menyentaknya. "Oh maaf. Hanya saja Baekhyun terlihat mirip dengan Baekhee."

"Ahahaha." Baekhyun tertawa canggung. "Kau pasti bercanda."

"Tidak, ini benar. Kalian terlihat hampir seperti kembar."

"Itu tidak mungkin." Luhan menginterupsi. "Bagiku mereka tidak mirip sama sekali."

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun dan Luhan mengangguk.

"Oh well." Kai mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan makan.

Oh well apa.

Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di sekitarnya.

Seperti, seseorang sedang berharap sesuatu yang aneh tentang kematiannya.

Baekhyun menatap balik padanya dan tiba-tiba menyesal melakukan itu.

Karena di sana ada seorang pelayan dengan mata kelinci sedang menatapinya dari counter.

Atau setidaknya begitulah menurut Baekhyun.

Dan dia sangat yakin bahwa si maata kelinci itu sedang merencanakan kematiannya.

Dan lagi dia pasti hanya sedikit takut berlebihan.

Ia membuang jauh pemikiran itu dan melanjutkan makan.

.

.

.

.

"Restoran baru?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berjalan di samping Sehun yang mengaku telah mencicipi makanan paling eksotis di dunia di sebuah restoran yang baru saja dibuka. Dia tidak benar-benar percaya dengan selera Sehun.

Dia makan nasi dengan garam dan susu saja, okay.

Dan apa-apaan itu eksotis.

Dia mau ikut hanya karena Sehun yang menraktirnya.

Mereka berhenti di depan toko yang baru saja dibuka yang diketahui menyajikan makanan paling eksotis di dunia.

Chanyeol membaca papan tanda.

**SELAMAT DATANG DI 'WORLD'S MOST EXOTIC FOODS RESTAURANT!'**

Uh-huh.

Ia mengikuti Sehun ke dalam.

Chanyeol rasa mereka harus mengganti nama restoran itu menjadi 'The World's Richest Restaurant' karena apa-apaan LCD screen di setiap meja itu. Di setiap meja. Dan mereka bisa memilih channel. Bahkan bastard kaya raya sepertinya saja tidak pernah mengalami yang seperti itu.

Mereka menemukan sebuah meja dan men-cek menunya.

Chanyeol—lagi—pikir mereka harus mengganti namanya—lagi—menjadi 'The World's Richest Restaurant with the Cheapest Menu'. Chanyeol serasa ingin menangis melihat harga-harga itu. Dia tidak pernah tau bahwa hal-hal murah masih ada di dunia ini.

"Dude, kau serius menangis?"

Ia mendongak dan melihat Sehun memandanginya.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalnya dan mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil pelayan.

"Bisa saya mencatat pesanan anda, tuan?"

"Uh, aku mau 'Pinaupong Manok'."

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Itu masakan Filipina."

"Apa itu artinya?"

"Seated Chiken."

Jadi pada dasarnya itu ayam.

Tapi ayamnya duduk.

Kreatif sekali.

"Bagaimana dengan anda tuan?"

Chanyeol mengamati menu.

Nama yang menarik.

Makanan yang menarik.

Sangat menarik.

Tapi dia tidak tau sama sekali arti dari nama-nama masakan di menu.

"Aku mau wine."

"Pesanannya segera datang tuan." Pelayan itu pun pergi.

Sehun mengerang, "Oh ayolah. Jangan menjadi pecundang."

"Wine itu untuk pria. Bukan pecundang. Jadi sudah jelas, aku bukan pecundang."

Sehun membenturkan kepalanya ke atas meja.

"Kau masih muda Oh Sehun. Kau masih perlu banyak belajar."

"Jangan mulai please."

.

.

.

.

"Makanan ini lezat sekali." Gumam Luhan sambil mengunyah. "Baek, kau harus masak yang seperti ini."

"Aku tidak memasak masakan negeri asing."

"Kau bisa memasak?" tanya Kai.

"Well—"

"Oh kau harus mencicipi masakannya. Sebenarnya aku melakukan peramalan saat pertama kali aku mencicipi masakannya. Aku akan tinggal bersamanya. Dan lihatlah dimana aku sekarang." Seru Luhan.

"Wow," kata Kai, dengan jelas pada kenyataan bahwa Luhan hanya sedang bercanda dengannya.

Lagipula siapa yang akan percaya pada setan kecil ini.

Oh tunggu, Kai percaya.

"Keren. Mungkin aku bisa makan malam dengan kalian kapan-kapan." Ucap Kai sambil memotong dagingnya.

Baekhyun memberinya senyum lebar yang sangat sangat palsu lalu berbalik ke arah Luhan dengan tatapan melotot sambil menusuk ayamnya dengan pisau.

"Kau akan mati." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa suara.

"Tenanglah, okay?"

"Kau…sangat menyebalkan." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dan melanjutkan makan.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tau," mulai Chanyeol. "Kurasa aku baru meyadari sesuatu tentang mataku yang mulai sakit melihat cara tersenyummu yang sangat berlebihan itu. Dan kenyataan bahwa kau menraktirku makan siang hari ini sangat aneh."

Sehun mendengus. "Apa? Apa yang kau bicarakan, dude?"

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya untuk bicara tapi diinterupsi oleh datangnya seorang pelayan untuk menyajikan pesanan mereka. Sehun tersenyum lebar sementara Chanyeol hanya memandanginya. Segera setelah pelayan itu pergi, Sehun langsung meraih garpu untuk mulai makan.

"Sehun," Chanyeol berbicara bahkan sebelum ayam masuk ke dalam mulut Sehun.

"Apa?"

"Jujur saja."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." Sehun mengabaikannya dan mencoba untuk mulai makan.

"Sehun,"

"Ya tuhan. Dude! Bisakah kau biarkan aku makan dulu?"

Chanyeol menyipitkan mata curiga padanya. "Lihat! Itulah yang aku bicarakan!"

Sehun menyerah dan meletakkan garpunya.

"Satu menit kau marah dan menit selanjutnya kau tersenyum. Apa kau berkepribadian ganda?"

"Tidak, aku—"

"Astaga, kau berkepribadian ganda. Aku harus mengatakannya—"

"Baiklah, baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan mengaku."

Chanyeol bersandar ke kursi dengan bangga.

"Kau tau namja China itu? Tetanggamu?"

"Luhan?"

"Well, kemarin malam saat kau mengirimku pesan bahwa kau tidak perlu dijemput, sebenarnya aku bersamanya. Jangan bicara dulu. Kau tau, saat aku menurunkanmu, aku melihatnya di seberang jalan dan aku menghampirinya. Aku bilang jangan bicara dulu! Dia sedang menunggu sesuatu. Kukira dia sedang mencari tumpangan makanya aku menawarinya dan kemudian dia bilang dia tidak bisa karena dia sedang menunggu seseorang—"

"Jadi—"

"Aku bilang jangan bicara dulu!"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya.

"Dia terlihat sangat kesepian jadi aku menemaninya sampai aku tau bahwa sebenarnya dia sedang menunggu temannya."

….

"Well?"

"Oh, kau sudah selesai?"

"Dude,"

"Apa? Tadi kan kau tidak mengizinkanku berbicara." Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun merasa seperti ingin meninju tv itu sekarang. Sejak saat mereka memasuki restoran sampai mereka selesai makan, semua berita berbicara tentang Chanyeol dan yeojachingunya.

Dan Kai tidak mau diam tentang bagaimana miripnya dia dengan Baekhee.

Demi tuhan, tentu saja kami terlihat mirip satu sama lain!

Aku adalah Baekhee!

AKU. ADALAH. BAEK—

"—hyun? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Perlahan Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Luhan yang sedang memandanginya seolah-olah dia sedang melakukan sesuatu yang aneh sekarang.

Dimana dia sedang bertingkah seolah-olah dia sedang mencengkram tv mini mereka.

Ia segera menarik kembali tangannya.

Luhan dan Kai menunggunya untuk bicara.

Baekhyun menelan ludah. "Aku ke toilet sebentar." Katanya dan segera menghilang.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Kai khawatir.

"Oh, dia hanya…kelelahan." Luhan mengedikkan bahu da meminum air sementara Kai meminta bill mereka. Pelayan bermata kelinci yang telah memandangi Baekhyun tadi tersenyum saat itu juga dan berjalan ke arah counter, langsung menatap Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan menuju toilet.

Baekhyun berhenti saat mereka bertemu pandang. "Kau ada masalah denganku?"

Si mata kelinci mengabaikannya dan segera berjalan ke meja Kai untuk memberikan bill.

Setelah meminta bill, Kai melihat Chanyeol dan Sehun berjalan melewati conter.

"Chanyeol? Sehun?"

Chanyeol dan Sehun langsung menoleh ke asal suara. "Kai!"

Sementara si mata kelinci sudah sampai di meja mereka.

Luhan mendongak dan karena shock ia menyemburkan air dari mulutnya.

Pada si mata kelinci.

"Astaga, aku minta maaf." Bisik Luhan dan me-lap wajahnya dengan serbet. Si mata kelinci hanya menatapnya tajam dan pergi.

Ia menggigit bibir dan mengintip dari sebelahnya.

Chanyeol dan Sehun sedang berjalan ke arah meja mereka.

Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Sehun.

Tembak aku sekarang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Kai.

Pandangan Chanyeol dan Sehun jatuh pada namja berambut blonde. "Oh, kau." Ucap mereka bersamaan.

Luhan tersenyum canggung dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Benar, kalian tetangga kan?" tanya Kai dan Luhan mengangguk.

"Dan aku bertemu dengannya saat aku mengantar Chanyeol ke sebuah event tadi malam." Tambah Sehun.

Kai mengangguk terkesan. "Wow, Sehun. Itu adalah sebuah kemajuan."

"Apa kalian sedang berkencan?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa perasaan dan menyeringai ke arah Sehun.

"Uh, tidak. Sudah jelas ada tiga piring di sini."

Chanyeol dan Sehun menoleh ke bangku ketiga.

"Kami di sini bersama teman Luhan."

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu. "Jadi di mana dia?"

"Dia pergi ke toilet."

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap refleksinya histeris. Dia membayangkan bahwa sejak ia menatapi wajahnya, rambutnya akan tumbuh memanjang, butt nya menjadi lebih besar, bibirnya menjadi lebih pink dan payudaranya—tunggu, dan dia akan mempunyai payudara. Dia mulai bertingkah seperti paranoid dan keletihannya benar-benar tidak membantu.

Kau gila.

Gi-gi-gi-gila.

Baekhyun membuang pemikiran itu dan mencuci wajahnya.

"Itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi."

Tentu saja tidak, idiot.

Ia melihat sekeliling dan bersandar pada badan wastafel, mencoba untuk menghilangkan pemikiran itu.

Sudah jelas, dia tidak bisa melarikan diri dari Baekhee.

Cepat atau lambat orang-orang akan mulai menari tau tentangnya. (Baekhee)

Dan dia tidak bisa melihat orang-orang hanya menunggu untuk sesuatu yang tidak ada.

Terutama Chanyeol.

Tunggu.

Kenapa Chanyeol?

Kenapa raksasa dengan rambut mie itu?

.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Kai lagi.

"Ia memaksaku ikut ke sini."

Kai menyeringai pada Sehun. "Akulah yang membawanya kemari kemarin."

Chanyeol beralih ke arah Sehun dengan ragu tapi yang satunya malah mengalihkan pandangan.

"Wow, kalian bahkan tidak mengatakan padaku kalau kalian pergi malam itu." Tuduh Chanyeol.

"Apa? Tapi waktu itu kau sibuk." Jawab Kai.

"Sejak kapan aku pernah sibuk?"

"Tepat sekali." Setuju Sehun dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari Chanyeol.

Sementara itu, Luhan tumbuh menjadi jamur sambil secara diam-diam merutuki karena, hello, temannya, Kai, berteman dengan Sehun yang juga berteman dengan Park Chanyeol yang merupakan CEO dari Park Industri dan merupakan namjachingu Baekhyun..well sort of.

Seberapa kecil dunia ini sebenarnya?!

KENAPA AKU.

KENAPA BAEK.

KENAPA KAMI.

KENAPA MEREKA?!

Kai melihat Luhan. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan menoleh ke arahnya tanpa gairah. "Kalian berteman?"

"Oh, ya. Aku lupa membertitahumu." Kai mengerang pelan. "Sehun adalah adikku."

Ahahahahahahahhahaha.

Ha….

"APA?!"

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam saat dia menyadari bahwa dia tidak akan menemukan jawaban apa pun di toilet. Jadi, ia membenahi dirinya dan berjalan keluar dari toilet menuju kembali ke meja mereka.

Sambil berjalan melewati counter, dia melihat seorang raksasa yang terlihat familiar dengan rambut mie di sana.

OH SHIT.

Matanya melebar saat dia menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sedang berbicara dengan Kai. Atau Kai yang sedang berbicara dengannya. Apa pun itu.

DOUBLE OH SHIT.

Ia menunduk dan segera bersembunyi di belakan counter, menghembuskan nafas dengan gugup dengan mata yang masih melebar. Ia melihat seseorang di sampingnya dan saat ia mendongak ia melihat si mata kelinci yang matanya jauh lebih besar dari mata Baekhyun, memandang lurus ke arahnya, seolah-olah sedang mencabut jantungnya.

"Ya tuhan! Kau menakutiku!" seru Baekhyun sambil memegangi dadanya. Si mata kelinci memiringkan kepalanya. "Seriously, apa sebenarnya masalahmu?"

Si mata kelinci mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa kau tuli?"

Si mata kelinci menggeleng.

"Atau kau tidak bisa bersuara?"

Si mata kelinci mengedikkan bahu acuh.

Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya. "Kau gila." Perlahan ia mengintip dari belakang counter dan melihat Chanyeol dan Sehun berjalan pergi. Dia menghela nafas lega.

Syukurlah mereka pergi.

.

.

.

.

Sehun melihat jam tangannya. "Chanyeol, kita pergi atau tidak?"

"Oh tunggu. Aku harus ke toilet sebentar."

"Aku juga." Ucap Kai dan mengikuti Chanyeol.

Luhan panik.

Tidak. Aku tidak mau ditinggal sendirian di sini bersama Sehun.

Seseorang bawa aku pergi dari sini.

Atau lantai, aku mohon padamu, telan aku sekarang juga.

Ia merasa Sehun mengambil posisi duduk di sampingnya maka dengan cepat ia berdiri. "Aku juga akan pergi ke toilet."

"Apa?"

"Aku harus menge-cek temanku." Ucap Luhan dan segera berlari, bahkan melewati Chanyeol dan Kai yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

.

.

.

.

Setelah melihat Chanyeol berjalan pergi, Baekhyun menjadikan ini sebagai tanda bahwa ia selamat. Ia mulai merangkak—walaupun dia tidak terlalu tau kenapa—ke tepi counter saat tiba-tiba sepasang kaki mengehentikannya.

Oh tidak.

TBC

Maaf ya chap ini begitu lama update. Oh, sekarang aku mau kasih kalian kesempatan buat nanya-nanya. Misal ada part atau kalimat yang kurang kalian ngerti tanya aja di kotak review dan di chap depan akan dijelaskan ^^

Maaf kalau ada typo, ditunggu rievewnya ya :)


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Perfectly Imbalanced (Indonesian)

Author : **Supergelie**

Main pairing : ChanBaek / BaekYeol

**THIS STORY BELONGS TO SUPERGELIE**

**AND I JUST TRANSLATE IT INTO INDONESIAN**

**PLEASE DO NOT REUPLOAD THIS STORY!**

T/N: Chapter kali ini ditranslate sama sunbaeku 'sehunblackpearl'. Aku sama sekali gak ikut campur sama chap ini T.T Dia murni ngerjain sendiri. Thanks lah pokoknya, jadi ff ini bisa cepet update, hahahaha... Oh iya, ada yg tau ff a song we left unsung? Itu ff baekyeol yg akan diterjemah sma translator abal2 ini selanjutnya. Aku dah dpet izin dari author aslinya kok, tenang aja. Tinggal nunggu waktu luang, hehehe... sekedar peringatan, ini ff rate m lho, wkwkwkwk XD juga yg nugguin ff asli karyaku yang love confession, bersabar ya. Berhubung kamis depan ujian, pempublishan ff terpaksa ditunda. Mianhae...

Setelah dilihatnya Chanyeol berlalu, Baekhyun menganggapnya sebagai tanda bahwa tempat itu sudah aman. Dia mulai merangkak – walaupun dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia melakukannya – ke ujung counter ketika tiba-tiba sepasang kaki menghadang jalannya.

Tidaaak.

Dia menelan ludahnya.

"Baekhyun?"

Dia menengadah dan dilihatnya Luhan yang menatapnya khawatir. "Kau sedang apa –?" Luhan berbalik dan menendang Baekhyun – masuk ke dalam counter lagi – dengan pelan.

"Aw!"

"Ssshhh!"

Baekhyun menurut dan masuk lagi ke dalam counter dan bersandar di situ.

Dia melihat si mata besar menyeringai padanya.

"Luhan, sedang apa kau di situ?" tanya Kai.

"Oh, hei Kyongsoo." ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melihat si mata besar, menengadah dan tersenyum.

Dia terpekik halus ketika si mata besar itu berdiri. "Hey."

KATANYA!

"Aku tidak tahu kau bekerja di sini."

"Kai memandang mereka berdua bergantian.

"Oh, ini hanya kerja paruh waktu," balas Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat bahunya.

_Manusia jalang ini sebenarnya bisa bicara._

"Well, senang bertemu denganmu di sini." Chanyeol kemudian sadar kalau Kai sudah pergi. "Sampai bertemu lagi."

Dia berputar tepat ketika Luhan mulai berjalan.

Baekhyun menyilangkan lengannya dan memelototi waitress itu. "Jadi kau tidak bisu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum licik padanya, "Tidak sama sekali."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya marah. "Bitch." Dia memutar bola matanya kemudian berdiri. "Dengar, aku tidak tahu permainan apa yang kau – "

"Well, setidaknya sangat jelas bukan permainan bersembunyi dan mencari"

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya mencoba mengendalikan rasa kesalnya. "Aku tidak peduli, kalau kau ada masalah, katakan langsung padaku, bitch."Dia berbalik dan berlalu, menghentakkan kakinya sekuat rasa kesalnya.

.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, Baekhyun mendapati dirinya duduk di kursi panas ketika Luhan mulai menginterogasinya di dalam ruang ganti. Dia menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan Luhan di rumah sampai di sini, di studio dan akhirnya menyadari bahwa dia tidak bisa selamanya melarikan diri dari Luhan. Tidak jika mereka masih tinggal satu atap.

Tidak jika Luhanlah yang mencuci pakaiannya.

Tidak jika Luhan yang membersihkan rumah.

Tidak di saat Luhan yang memberi makan Brad Pitt.

Tidak ketika Luhan yang berbenah di rumah.

Kecuali memasak.

Jadi Baekhyun memutuskan berhenti menghindar.

"Lulu, sudah kubilang perutku tidak enak –"

"Aku tidak tanya itu. Yang kutanya, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di bawah counter, _merangkak_."Luhan memotongnya, memperjelas bagian yang dicetak miring.

"Tentu saja aku harus bersembunyi. Ada Chanyeol di situ." Jelas Baekhyun. " Juga Kai."

Luhan kemudian menyadari kalau bukan hanya dia yang bermasalah.

Dan dia bersyukur yang dialami Baekhyun lebih parah lagi.

_Hohohoho_

Mereka mendengar derit pintu terbuka dan segera berbalik.

"Oh, kalian berdua di sini," ujar fotografer seraya masuk ke dalam. "Kurasa aku sudah mengatakan konsep untuk hari ini kan? Persamaan gender."

"Lalu?"

"Dan salah satu dari kalian berdua harus melakukan cross-dress."

_Ahahahaha._

_Kumohon biarkan aku sendiri._

"Dan semua staff setuju Baekhyun akan melakukannya."

Luhan tersenyum bahagia.

"KE-NA-PA?!"

"Well, tentu saja karena kau lebih pendek dari Luhan," fotografer itu, Chen, yang namanya baru saja mereka tahu beberapa saat lalu, membalas. "Baiklah, aku akan menyerahkannya diurus oleh _stylist_. Oh dan akan ada beberapa orang penting yang hadir hari ini untuk wawancara jadi para staff sangat gugup tapi aku tahu kalian berdua pasti akan melakukannya dengan sangat baik."

Kecuali Baekhyun yang sudah merencanakan kematiannya.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa 20 menit lagi." Chen kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai. Rohnya melayang meninggalkan tubuhnya.

Luhan mengembalikan kembali rohnya ke tempatnya seharusnya, "Ayolah kau pasti bisa melakukannya dengan sempurna. Bukannya kau sudah terbiasa?" godanya.

"Aku benci kau. AKU BENCI KALIAN SEMUA!"

Luhan hanya menertawakan nasibnya, nasib Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak bisa merasa lebih nyaman lagi di dalam mobil ibunya sambil meneliti edisi baru HOMME Fatale. Baekhyun dengan bangga ada di setiap lembar. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya dan dia memang tidak bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan rasa senangnya, sama sekali. Gila, dia bahkan tidak pernah tahu Baekhyun adalah model.

_Seharusnya aku tahu dari awal. Ya Tuhaaaaan._

Chanyeol betul betul sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik untuk melakukan wawancara.

"Majalah ini betul-betul mengesankan," bisik Nyonya Park, mata masih terpaku pada majalah itu. "Mereka tidak hanya menampilkan lelaki-lelaki cantik, tapi lelaki cantik dengan latar belakang yang juga mengesankan. Majalah ini akan menjadi rekan kerja sama yang sangat sempurna untuk perusahaan kita."

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Mobil pun berhenti dan mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari majalah.

"Oh kita sudah sampai." Nyonya Park keluar duluan kemudian diikuti Chanyeol.

Selamat pagi Nyonya Park. Kami merasa terhormat Anda mau hadir hari ini." Sang Direktur menyapa Nyonya Park sambil menuntun mereka masuk ke dalam studio. "Saya senang bertemu dengan anda juga Tuan Park."

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Ini betul-betul waktu yang sempurna untuk Anda datang berkunjung. Kami sedang melakukan pemotretan dengan dua model andalan kami."

"Baik sekali." ujar Nyonya Park sambil berjalan memasuki studio.

Chanyeol langsung merasa takjub begitu melangkahkan kakinya di dalam studio. Ada pakaian-pakaian mahal di rak, pencahayaan, kamera di mana-mana dan para staff bekerja di sekeliling studio, semua melakukan pekerjaannya masing-masing.

Mereka tetap di belakang sebentar sampai mereka melihat dua model di depan.

Satu memakai setelan hitam khusus sedangkan yang satu lagi...

_Baekhyun._

_Mengenakan gaun._

_Tepatnya gaun berwarna merah muda._

_Dengan rambut dikuncir kuda._

_Dan lolipop._

Chanyeol merasa dipenuhi rasa bahagia.

"Baekhee?" sebut Nyonya Park.

Chanyeol tersadar seketika. "Ouch, sial"

"BAEKHEE!" Nyonya Park berteriak antusias dan berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun.

Oh Demi Bunda Maria.

_KENAPA DIA IBUKU?_

.

.

.

.

Begitu Baekhyun melihat Nyonya Park berjalan ke arahnya, berteriak 'BAEKHEE', dia langsung menarik Luhan, meminta pertolongan. Tapi karena Luhan setengah-idiot, dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa kecuali turut bersimpati atas derita Baekhyun.

"Baekhee!"

"Nyonya Park, hai." Baekhyun memaksa tersenyum dan membalas sapaan Nyonya Park.

Sang Direktur berjalan ke arah mereka dalam keadaan bingung. "Um, Nyonya Park –"

"Uh, Direktur!" Chanyeol segera menarik sang direktur bersamanya. "Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Baekhee?" Luhan mendengar si fotografer, Chen, berbisik. "Um, maaf Nyonya. Tapi dia –"

"Chen" Luhan segera menghampiri dan menghalangi pandangan Chen. "Aku harus memberitahu sesuatu padamu."

"Kau terlihat sangat luar biasa Baekhee. Apa kau model di sini?" tanya Nyonya Park berharap.

".. ya. Saya.. um.. paruh waktu."

"Ooouh, betapa mengesankan." Ujar Nyonya Park dengan wajah berseri-seri kemudian menarik Baekhyun dan memeluknya. "Aku tidak sabar menunggu kau dan Chanyeol punya bayi yang sangat lucu."

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya.

_BAYII?!_

_AKU DAN CHANYEOL?!_

_Tidak sampai jutaan tahun ke depan pun tidak akan aku mau melakukannya dengan Chanyeol._

_Walaupun abs nya sangat sexy.._

_Dan pinggulnya sangat menggoda..._

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Nyonya Park. "Bicara soal Chanyeol, ada di mana dia saat ini?"

"Oh, Channie!" Nyonya Park berbalik dan mengisyaratkan pada Chanyeol untuk datang. "Apa kau tidak merasa senang melihat kekasihmu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun. "Kau terlihat begitu sempurna, sayang."

Baekhyun memandangnya malu-malu. "Trims."

Dan Baekhyun seolah mendengar Luhan mendengus di suatu tempat.

Dia memutuskan mengabaikannya dan memilih mengobservasi penampilan Chanyeol yang terlihat lebih segar dengan pakaian casual. Sebenarnya dia merasa sangat senang, seolah dia tidak pernah tahu Chanyeol akan terlihat semenarik ini hanya dengan memakai pakaian yang tidak terlalu mewah. Itu membuatnya terlihat lebih tidak menakutkan dan menyeramkan – yang tentu saja adalah alasan kenapa dia selalu lari darinya, Chanyeol terlihat seperti seseorang yang akan langsung mengurungmu di ruangannya begitu kau menyerah akan hasratnya.

_Hasrat._

_TUNGGU._

_APA YANG SEDANG DILAKUKANNYA DI SINI?_

_APA YANG SEDANG MEREKA LAKUKAN DI SINI?_

Seolah tersadar kembali, Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol seraya berkata pada Nyonya Park. "Boleh saya beribacara secara pribadi dengannya sebentar saja Nyonya Park?"

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku Ibu. Tentu saja. Kau boleh membawanya sekarang juga." Nyonya Park berbalik pada Direktur yang berdiri, menunggu penjelasan.

Baekhyun berjalan berjingkat dan menjewer telinga Chanyeol, menarik pria raksasa itu bersamanya.

"Aw Aw. Baek. Telingaku Telingaku! Telingaku sakit Baek! Telingaku kesakitan!"

"Baekhyun mengabaikannya sampai mereka mencapai sebuah ruangan di suatu tempat di ujung gang.

Dia mendorong Chanyeol ke dalam dan membanting pintunya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?!"

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya."

"Well, memang sebaiknya kau jelaskan!"

"Sebenarnya Homme Fetale mengundang kami untuk melakukan wawancara dan berhubung majalah mereka sangat populer, ibuku bersedia melakukan wawancara supaya bisnis kami leih diketahui masayarakat luas."

"Perusahaanmu sudah jelas diketahui masyarakat secara luas."

"Well,, ibuku ingin supaya dia lebih dikenal lagi secara luas."

Pebisnis memang selalu mengesalkan. Baekhyun menghela, "Baiklah aku mengerti. Tidak ada yang tahu aku Baekhee, bukannya aku tidak mengakuinya, jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan? Ibumu mengira aku Baekhee, yang jika dilihat dari beberapa aspek, memang betul, tapi –"

"Baekhyun." Potongnya. "Aku mengerti."

"Well selamat kalau begitu."

"Dengar, aku akan mengurus masalah ini. Aku ini pebisnis. Aku tahu cara mengatasi hal seperti ini."

"Kau memang sebaiknya melakukannya." Baekhyun menyilangkan lengannya.

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah pintu dan memutar kenopnya. Dia berhenti dan mengumpat pelan. "Oh shit."

"Apa?"

Chanyeol memutar kenopnya lagi. "Sial."

"Apa? Kenapa?"

Chanyeol berbalik menghadap Baekhyun. "Pintunya tidak bisa dibuka."

"**APA?"**

"Terkunci dari luar."

"**APA MAKSUDMU TERKUNCI DARI LUAR?! SIAPA YANG MENGUNCINYA?!"**

Chanyeol menyangkal. "Seharusnya kau yang memberitahuku. Kau yang menutupnya!"

Baekhyun berjalan dan mencoba membuka pintu itu tapi sayangnya, "TERKUNCI!"

"Sudah kubilang."

"Apa kau membawa ponselmu?"

Chanyeol mencakar kantongnya kemudian mengambil ponsel dari dalamnya. "Ya... Tapi tidak ada sinyal." Katanya sambil berputar-putar mencoba mencari sinyal.

"Lakukan sesuatu. Aku harus segera kembali ke sana. Aku sedang dalam pemotretan."

"Oke oke. Tenang dulu. Rileks." Chanyeol kemudian melihat tongkat besi di antar kursi-kursi rusak di gudang itu. Dia mengambilnya dan menepuk debu yang menyelimutinya, berharap tongkat besi itu dapat, menyelamatkannya dari murka Baekhyun. Dia menginginkan mati yang sedikit lebih damai.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan benda itu?" Baekhyun bertanya saat dilihatnya Chanyeol menggenggamnya erat.

"Tidak tahu." Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya.

"Apa maksudmu kau tidak –" Baekhyun melompat terkejut karena suara yang diakibatkan pukulan Chanyeol dengan tongkat besi itu ke kenop pintu.

Chanyeol menggaruk lehernya. "Kupikir akan berhasil."

Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya kuat dan mengerang. Well, lagipula dia memang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan baik sendiri. Saat akhirnya Baekhyun dapat mengendalikan dirinya, dia menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai dan duduk bersandar di dinding sambil menyilangkan lengannya. Merasakan keheningan yang tiba-tiba, Chanyeol berbalik ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun diam lebih menyeramkan daripada Baekhyun sendiri. "Baekhyun?"

"Apa? Lagipula, bukannya kita akan bisa keluar." Balas Baekhyun tanpa memandangnya sedikitpun.

Chanyeol akhirnya duduk di sisi lain. Well, keheningan Baekhyun sangat tidak mengenakkan. Mungkin Chanyeol sudah terbiasa dengan teriakan-teriakan dan jeritan-jeritan Baaekhyun tepat di wajahnya sehingga rasanya menyeramkan melihat Baekhyun tenang seperti ini. Well, ini tidak dihitung karena situasi ini bahkan tidak mendekati defenisi tenang sedikitpun.

Chanyeol pada akhirnya tidak sabar lagi dan berdehem. "Um, Baekhyun."

"Apa?" balas Baekhyun frustasi. Dia melihat Chanyeol menciut mendengar tanggapannya. "Maaf... Ada apa?" balas Baekhyun sekali lagi, kali ini lebih tenang.

Chanyeol bermain-main dengan tangannya. "Aku hanya sedkiti penasaran... Kenapa kau selalu terlihat kesal setiap kali kita bersama? Kau benci aku?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Baekhyun serasa ingin menggantung diri sekarang juga. Jujur saja.

Tapi yeah, memangnya siapa yang peduli?

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Kau serius?"

"Well, kau tidak harus menjawab –"

"Aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu atas apapun. Jelas sekali, belum ada kesalahan yang sudah kau lakukan kecuali menjadi seorang idiot. Salahnya hanya aku... Tapi aku sudah berusaha." Baekhyun menjawab terdengar sedikit... sedih. Chanyeol dapat merasakan kejujuran dalam kata-kata Baekhyun dan hal itu membuatnya khawatir bahwa di balik topengnya Baekhyun menyimpan sesuatu yang lebih.

"Berusaha?"

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja."

Mereka tetap seperti itu sampai hampir satu jam. Chanyeol memperhatikan setiap gerak Baekhyun dan Baekhyun berusaha menghindari Chanyeol seolah hidupnya bergantung pada itu dan sebenarnya suasana di antara mereka tidak begitu kaku, Chanyeol dapat merasakannya.

Pendapatnya tenatang Baaekhyun sama sekali belum berubah.

Dia tetap terlihat cantik di matanya.

Bukan hanya karena make upnya – bahkan sebenarnya make up nya membuat Baekhyun terlihat lebih sepert boneka – dia betul-betul cantik. Mungkin Baekhyun bukan satu-satunya calon yang sempurna. Mungkin dia memang betul menginginkan pria itu. Sungguh menginginkannya. Bukan hanya sekedar hasrat. Tapi dia tahu Baekhyun tidak akan pernah setuju. Oleh karena itu dia merasa takut, yang dapat dilakukannya hanya mengawasi dari jauh.

Tapi dia tidak tahu bahwa mereka berdua mungkin saja iya dan mungkin juga tidak takut.

_Akan sesuatu._

Jelas sekali.

Baekhyun menghela nafas keras.

"Apa kau bosan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan jelas bermaksud mengatakan "Maaf kau terjebak di sini denganku."

"Kenapa kau jadi baik?"

Chanyeol terperanjat.

"Maaf aku tidak bermaksud untuk bersikap kasar. Hanya saja, rasanya sangat aneh kalau orang sepertimu tidak congkak atau sombong atau suka menghina atau yang seperti itu. Maksudku, kau itu sangat kaya. Bisa memiliki apapun yang kau inginkan, semua gadis yang kau inginkan – atau pria – kalau untuk kasusmu – jadi itu terasa sangat aneh."

"Kau tahu? Tidak semua orang kaya itu congkak."

"Well, kau agaknya memberi kesan seperti itu pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku bahkan belum tahu kau CEO waktu itu dan kau terasa sangat menakutkan bagiku."

"Benarkah?"

"Yeah. Dengan telepon dan yang lainnya."

"Yang meneleponku waktu itu Sehun, temanku."

Baekhyun terdiam. ".. well, aku tidak tahu. Lalu setelah itu kau datang mengetuk pintu kami. Dan aku merasa, dia datang ke sini secara pribadi tanpa membuat janji atau menelepon terlebih dahulu."

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal seperti itu?"

"Karena itu yang para CEO lakukan." Ujar Baekhyun tak acuh. "Jadi aku beranggapan kalau kau itu idiot."

"Ouch."

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Sebenarnya hal itu sangat baik. Tapi kemudian aku merasa frustasi karena kau tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan."

"Percayalah, kau bahkan belum mengetahui setengahnya."

"Aku tahu."

_Makanya aku menghindarimu._

"Well," Chanyeol meluruskan kakinya. "Kau sendiri juga tidak begitu buruk."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Kalau kita bertemu dengan cara yang lebih baik, pasti sekarang aku sudah main-main denganmu."

Baekhyun terkekeh dan menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang terbentuk di wajahnya.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringaiannya. "Karena itu aku muncul di depan pintu rumahmu."

"Kupikir itu karena kau butuh pacar sewaan."

"Yeah, aku tidak sengaja mengatakan pada ibuku kalau aku punya pacar sewaktu dia menjodohkanku dengan seorang gadis."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau sudah bertunangan?"

"Yeah, kalau bukan karenamu mungkin sekarang aku sudah ditunangkan. Tiba-tiba saja dia muncul dan mengatakan aku akan menikah dengan gadis ini... kau tahulah." Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak terlihat begitu senang membicarakannya jadi tidak akan kutanya bagaimana rupanya."

"Well, itu ada alasan tertentu yang sangat jelas."

"Kalau memang ada alasan yang sangat jelas, lalu kenapa dia sepertinya sangat menyukaiku? Ibumu maksudku."

"Oh yah. Aku uumm.. sudah mengurus hal itu. Latar belakangmu dan yang lainnya."

Baekhyun ternganga. "Park. Chanyeol."

"Hanya sedikit kebohongan..."

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

"Well, aku tau ibuku pasti akan meneliti latar belakangmu! Aku tidak ingin menimbulkan lebih banyak masalah untukmu jadi aku melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan." Chanyeol mencoba membela diri.

Baekhyun memijit keningnya. "Kau betul-betul membuatku sakit kepala. Yang benar saja?!" Dia berbalik ke kiri dan mendengar suara gersak diikuti semacam decitan dari arah tumpukan kursi kayu. Baekhyun membatu. Pada bunyi gersak kedua, Baekhyun meloncat dan segera melompat ke Chanyeol, menggenggam erat bajunya. "TIKUS!"

"Apa?" Chanyeol terkejut karena Baekhyun melompat dan bersembunyi di belakangnya, sekaligus mendorongnya ke depan. "Ada apa?"

"Apa maksudmu ada apa? Ada tikus besar mengerikan di sana." Baekhyun berteriak dan Chanyeol berbalik ke depan, tepat ketika si tikus berlari ke arah lain.

"OH MY GOD!"

"Baekhyun itu hanya tikus."

"TIKUS ATAU TIKUS BESAR BAGIKU SAMA SAJA" Baekhyun berteriak tepat di telinga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menutup telinganya untuk melindungi telinganya dari bahaya suara Baekhyun. "Dia tidak akan bisa menyakitimu."

Tikus itu berlari lebih dekat ke arah mereka membuat Baekhyun berteriak lebih kuat. "Chanyeol bunuh dia!"

"Apa? Apa maksudmu bunuh? Aku tidak akan membunuh seekor tikus lemah."

Baekhyun bergeser dari posisinya frustasi. "Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan melakukannya sendiri." Baekhyun berdiri tegak dan merebut tongkat besi yang dipakai Chanyeol untuk merusak kenop pintu tadi dari tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan menarik Baekhyun.

"Baek, hentikan. Dia tida tidak akan menyakitimu!"

Baekhyun mengabaikannya dan terus memperhatikan tikus itu.

"Baek –"

Berdecit.

"AHHH!" Baekhyun mengayunkan tongkat besi itu, mengenai Chanyeol, yang berdiri di belakangnya, tepat di kepalanya, lalu melempar tongkat itu ke tumpukan kursi rusak. Penglihatan Chanyeol mengabur dan dia jatuh ke lantai dengan keras. Baekhyun memiringkan alisnya, bingung, ketika dilihatnya tidak ada tikus keluar dari kursi yang berserakan. "Chanyeol, dia sudah pergi – Ya Tuhan!" Dia berseru begitu melihat pria tinggi itu terduduk di lantai. "KEPALAMU BERDARAH!"

"Yeah, aku bertanya-tanya kenapa aku tidak merasakan apa pun." Chanyeol berbisik kesakitan.

Baekhyun berlutut di depannya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku yakin tongkat besi terlibat dan..."

Baekhyun memekik dan merasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku!"

"Yeah.. sudah terlanjur terjadi jadi..."

Baekhyun merobek bagian bawah gaunnya.

"Baekhyun? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Setidaknya kita harus menghentikan darahnya." Baekhyun berbisik sambil meletakkan kain di luka Chanyeol. "Sakit?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, dia hanya memandangi Baekhyun. Hal seperti ini sudah pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Pasti. Lucu. Setiap kali mereka bersama, pada akhirnya Baekhyun akan melukainya dengan sesuatu. Chanyeol terkekeh.

_Zona bahaya._

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Ya Tuhan, Kau gila."

Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya. "Apa? Tidak. Aku hanya teringat sesuatu." Dia mengangkat tangannya menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa sakit, dan tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera – tentu saja – menarik tangannya. Chanyeol menyeringai dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. "Tanganmu sungguh lembut."

Baekhyun memukul tangan Chanyeol. "Itu pelecehan seksual."

"Aw!" Chanyeol berpura-pura merasa sakit.

"Ada apa? Kau baik-kaik saja? Apa kepalamu sangat sakit?" Baekhyun merasa khawatir, menanyakan pertanyaan beruntun. Tentu saja, Baekhyun langsung sadar dan memukul lengan Chanyeol. "Ugh! Brengsek!"

Chanyeol tertawa senag tapi berhenti tiba-tiba karena merasa sakit. "Leherku mulai terasa sakit."

"Duuh, tentu saja. Kau bersandar di beton." Jawab Baekhyun. Setelah sedikit berargumen dengan sisi waras di kepalanya, akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah. Dia duduk dengan baik di lantai dan menepuk pangkuannya. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Kalau memang sakit, kau boleh meletakkan kepalamu di sini."

Chanyeol tidak dapat percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Lagipula lukamu juga kan gara-gara aku." Baekhyun menambahkan dengan agak malu dan dia menggigit bibirnya. Ketika Chanyeol mulai tersenyum, Baekhyun membantunya meletakkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Baekhyun dengan baik. "Kepalamu berat sekali."

"Ada banyak hal tersimpan di kepalaku." Balas Chanyeol, melihat ke atas, kepada Baekhyun.

"Misalnya?"

_Misalnya tentang betapa cantiknya kamu._

"Beberapa ... hal," bisik Chanyeol sambil menutup matanya.

"Kau akan tidur?"

"Apa aku tidak boleh tidur?"

Setelah diam beberapa saat, Baekhyun akhirnya bicara. "Well, tidurlah kalau kau memang mau tidur." Chanyeol membalasnya dengan senyum.

Sesungguhnya Chanyeol terlihat seperti bocah ketika dia menggulung seperti ini, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Baiklah, Baekhyun jadi merasa lebih bersalah, terima kasih. Ngomong-ngomong mereka memang betul-betul bertemu dengan cara yang salah. Tapi kesan pertama tidak akan bertahan selamanya. Mungkin dua hari lagi atau lebih dia akan menganggap kebodohan Chanyeol mempesona dan bukannya menjengkelkan.

Baekhyun tidak sadar, tangannya sudah bergerak mengelus rambut keriting Chanyeol dengan tangannya sambil bersenandung lembut.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sedang kerasukan? Atau apa?" Sehun bertanya pada orang di sisi lain telepon sambil menyetir di sekitar kota, satu tangan menggenggam setir. "Pertama, kau membawaku ke toko yang baru dibuka itu. Dan sekarang kau membelikan toko bubble tea untukku?"

"_Kenapa? Kau tidak menyukainya?"_

"Tidak. Itu membuatku ngeri. Yang benar saja? Sebenarnya apa yang salah denganmu?"

"_Apa kau tidak bisa menerima saja bentuk keramahan seseorang?"_

Sehun tersedak. "Maaf? Kai, kau tidak pernah ramah. Kami sudah mengenalmu bertahun-tahun dan kau saudaraku dan kalau aku tidak salah ingat, kau selalu memukulku dengan mainanmu."

"_Aku tidak melakukan itu."_

"Kau melakukannya. Terakhir kau bersikap seperti ini adalah saat kau jatuh cinta dengan – tunggu."

"_Apa?"_

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta kan?"

""_Apa? Apa yang kau katakan?"_

"Ouch, Kai, aku bahkan bisa mendengar kau sedang merona sekarang. Dan hal itu sangat bagus karena aku betul-betul tidak ingin melihatnya." Sehun berbisik. "Baiklah, sekarang katakan. AYO KATAKAN!"

"_Baiklah, baiklah. Lagipula ini bukannya pertama kalinya kau tahu perubahan hatiku. Aku sepertinya sedikit menyukai teman Luhan."_

"Siapa?"

"_Teman Luhan. Baekhyun. Kau belum bertemu dengannya?"_

"Tidak. Aku hanya tahu Luhan. Dan tidak tahu temannya."

"_Well, kalau kau kenal Luhan maka kau akan bertemu Baekhyun cepat atau lambat." _Sehun memutar bola matanya.

"Tunggu apa dia yang sedang bersamamu saat di restauran?"

"_Oh, aku harus pergi." _Kai berteriak dan segera memutuskan sambungan.

"Wow." Bisik Sehun sarkastis sambil menjatuhkan tangannya. Dia berhenti ketika dilihatnya kendaraan yang cukup familiar lewat. "Chanyeol?!" Dia lanjut mengemudi tapi berhenti lagi saat melihat sosok familiar keluar dari pintu, dan seperti yang diharapkannya. "Luhan?"

Luhan melihat ke arahnya, kaget.

"Well, well, well, bertemu lagi."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya megingat pertemuan pertama mereka, dimana dia sangat mempermalukan dirinya. Sangat sangat mempermalukan dirinya. Sembilan kali sangat mempermalukan dirinya.

Luhan mencoba melarikan diri, tapi Sehun lebih cepat melompat dari mobilnya dan menahan tangan Luhan. "Kau tidak akan bisa lari kali ini."

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku hanya sedang mengendara. Ada apa? Kau terlihat kesusahan."

Luhan menarik tangannya dan menghela nafas berat. "Aku tidak tahu di mana Baekhyun berada. Tiba-tiba saja dia menghilang dan aku tidak bisa menemukannya di mana-mana. Aku bahkan tidak bisa meneleponnya."

"Kau bisa memakai ponselku." Kata Sehun menawarkan ponselnya.

Luhan ragu-ragu awalnya tapi dia terlalu khawatir pada Baekhyun sekarang ini, dia akan menerima setiap pertolongan yang bisa didapatnya. Dia menerima ponsel Sehun dan mulai menekan nomornya. Setelah beberapa detik, mereka mendengar lagu TTS. Luhan menarik ransel Baekhyun yang sedang disandangnya lebih dekat ke telinganya dan sadar lagu itu berasal dari dalam ransel. Dia memutuskan sambungan dan menghela. Bagaimana dia akan menemukan Baekhyun sekarang?

"Apa kau akan menunggu di sini lagi?"

Luhan mengangguk.

Baiklah, satu lagi déjà vu.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol perlahan-lahan mulai terbangun tepat saat Baekhyun berhenti bersenandung. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang menggosok-gosok matanya dengan jarinya. Dia betul-betul terlihat seperti anak kecil. Bedanya hanya dia tidak _kecil._ Malah, dia sangat besar. Walaupun begitu, dia tetap manis.

Chanyeol akhirnya sadar sepenuhnya dan menatap tepat ke mata Baekhyun, mengejutkan Baekhyun yang sedang memperhatikannya. "Uh, hai." sapa Baekhyun kaku.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tidur?"

"Tidak terlalu lama."

Chanyeol, perlahan-lahan berusaha duduk dan Baekhyun meluruskan kakinya yang mulai terasa kesemutan. Chanyeol memeriksa jam. "Sudah jam 5 sore."

"Yang benar saja." Baekhyun meringis diikuti juga dengan ringisan perutnya.

"Well, kita tidak mungkin selamanya tinggal di sini. Memangnya tidak ada orang yang lewat sini?"

"Ruangan ini adalah bagian paling dalam di studio ini. Kupikir tidak ada orang yang mau lewat sini."

Chanyeol berdiri dan mengambil ponsel dari sakunya, berusaha menangkap sinyal. "Kita harus segera keluar dari sini. Atau kita bisa mati kelaparan." Baekhyun merinding memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

Chanyeol mondar-mandir di sekitar ruangan itu – dan Baekhyun memandanginya – sampai dia tiba di sudut ruangan dan memanjat di tumpukan kursi. Matanya melebar ketika dilihatnya harapan yang muncul di penunjuk sinyal ponselnya. "Yes!" teriaknya dan dia segera menghubungi Sehun. Baekhyun berjalan mendekatinya.

"_Halo?"_

"Sehun. Ya Tuhan. Syukurlah."

"_Chanyeol? Ada apa?"_

"Dengar, di mana kau sekarang?"

"_Aku di..."_

"_Studio Homme Fatale."_

Telinga Baekhyun langsung menajam begitu mendengar suara yang sangat familiar baginya. "Luhan?"

Chanyeol langsung bertanya pada Sehun setelah mendengar Baekhyun. "Kau sedang dengan siapa?"

"_Uh... Luhan."_

Baekhyun langsung juga menaiki kursi agar bisa mendengar lebih dekat. "Luhan!"

"_Baek? Kaukah itu?"_

"Ya, ini aku."

"_Kenapa kau bersama Chanyeol?! Apa yang terjadi?!"_

"Kami terkunci di sebuah ruangan."

"_Apa? Di mana?"_

"Di ruangan paling ujung di lorong yang kita gosipkan berhantu."

"_Baiklah. Tetap di sana. Kami segera datang."_

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung ber high-five ria sambil tertawa lega. Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara sesorang menendang pintu lalu membukanya. Luhan langsung masuk dan menyerang Baekhyun dengan pelukan mematikan. "Baek?! Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja... Lulu, aku tidak bisa bernafas."

"Oh!" Luhan langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan tertawa. "Maaf. Kupikir terjadi sesuatu padamu." Dia menatap sekilas pada Chanyeol lalu menatap Baekhyun sekali lagi. "Apa terjadi _sesuatu _padamu?"

Tentu saja Baekhyun mengerti maksud kata-kata Luhan. "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak."

Luhan mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun. "Ayo, kita bersihkan dirimu." Mereka keluar berpasang-pasangan. "Oh, dan ngomong-ngomong, Baekhyun ini Sehun, teman Chanyeol, dan Sehun ini Baekhyun, temanku."

"Yeah, senang bertemu denganmu." Ujar keduanya bersamaan, membuat keduanya sama-sama terkejut.

"Sudah kubilang, kalian berdua pasti langsung akrab." bisik Luhan pada Sehun.

Di sisi lain, Sehun, tersadar akan sesuatu.

_Baekhyun? Ah, jadi ini orang yang dicintai Kai?_

Dia terus menatap Baekhyun, mencoba menyelidikinya, sampai Baekhyun tiba-tiba berbalik ke arahnya. "Apa?"

"Oh, tidak. Hanya saja kau terlihat agak familar."

_Tentu saja itu hanya alasan. Yah, walaupun dia memang agak sedikit familiar dengan gaun dan wig itu._

"Well, tentu saja familiar," bisik Chanyeol dari belakang Sehun. "Dia itu Baekhee."

Sehun berhenti seketika itu juga. "Dia – Kau Baekhee?!"

Baekhyun melotot pada Chanyeol lalu berbalik lagi pada Sehun. "Kuharap itu tidak membuatmu merasa jijik."

_Tentu saja tidak._

_Tidak, jika saudaraku jatuh cinta padamu._

_Kau yang ternyata adalah Baekhee, dari semua orang._

"Oh, dia sudah tahu." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengangkat bahunya dan menyuruh mereka untuk lanjut berjalan.

_Jadi singkatnya, Kai jatuh cinta pada versi laki-laki dari tunangan Chanyeol._

_..._

_Wow, semoga beruntung kalau begitu._

_Aku akan menonton ditemani popcorn._

TBC

Well, gimana menurut kalian hasil trans sunbaeku? Bagus kah? Oke, maaf kalo masih ada kesalahan di mana-mana, gimana pun kami kan masih belajar u,u. Ditunggu reviewnya ya...

Maaf kemaren lupa nyertain credit untuk original version.

Read original version here:

story/view/286536/1/perfectly-imbalanced-yaoi-baek hyun-chanyeol-hunhan-kray-baekyeol-kaibaek

(hilangkan spasinya ya^^)


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Perfectly Imbalanced (Indonesian)

Author : **Supergelie**

Main pairing : ChanBaek / BaekYeol

**THIS STORY BELONGS TO SUPERGELIE**

**AND I JUST TRANSLATE IT INTO INDONESIAN**

**PLEASE DO NOT REUPLOAD THIS STORY!**

T/N : Nah, kali chap ini ditranslate sama saya sendiri. Mohon maklum ya kalo masih ada kesalahan apalagi typho. Kalian tau lah, ini ff terlalu panjang per chapternya, makanya aku males bca ulang wkwkwkwkwk XD

**PERFECTLY IMBALANCED**

.

.

.

.

Chapter 5 : Rich Bastard and Job Hunting

.

.

.

.

"Kau apa?"

"Aku bilang, aku akan berhenti jadi model karena Kai menemukan pekerjaan baru untuku."

Baekhyun meletakkan kopinya di meja. "Apa kau sedang bercanda?"

Luhan mendesah dan berjalan ke arah kulkas untuk mengisi ulang susunya. "Baek, kau kan tau alasan kenapa aku pindah ke Korea itu untuk menemukan pekerjaan yang baik. Di samping itu, kita membutuhkan sumber pendapatan baru. Uang yang kita kumpulan dari dunia modeling tidak cukup. Kita butuh TV, oven, dan yang lainnya. Plus, rumah ini sangat mahal."

"Untuk apa kau membutuhkan TV?"

Luhan menutup kulkas dan berbalik ke arah Baekhyun . "Untuk tujuan hiburan. Itulah sebabnya, kau, Byun Baekhyun, juga perlu mencari pekerjaan baru, pekerjaan baru yang lebih baik."

"Aku punya pekerjaan."

"Tidak, kau tidak punya pekerjaan. Menjadi model itu hanya seperti pekerjaan part-time. Kau bahkan bukannya berjalan di landasan penerbangan."

Baekhyun menyilangkan lengannya dan bersandar pada counter. "Ini tetap saja pekerjaan."

Luhan memutar bola matanya dan berjalan lebih dekat. "Ayolah Baek, demi tuhan kau ini sarjana hukum. Kau akan membiarkan Chanyeol yang lulus di universitas biasa di Korea ini untuk memiliki uang banyak sementara kau sendiri adalah lulusan Harvard? Kau sudah jelas lebih berkualitas. Kalau kau mengirim resumemu, perusahaan-perusahaan akan saling membunuh untuk mendapatkanmu."

"Kau tau alasan aku melarikan diri adalah untuk meninggalkan semua itu. Lihat, Baekhyun yang kau lihat di depanmu sekarang ini bukanlah Baekhyun yang lulus dari Harvard. Apa itu terlalu sulit?"

Luhan mendesah kalah. "Kau keras kepala sekali. Well, setidaknya, carilah sesuatu yang sesuai dengan seleramu…kecuali menjadi model."

"Misalnya?"

"Seperti menjadi seorang editor, penulis, manager, atau yang lain." Luhan mengedikkan bahu. "Ketahuilah…kita sangat membutuhkan uang."

Wow itu benar-benar menakuti Baekhyun.

Suara klakson mobil mengejutkan mereka berdua dan mereka mengintip dari jendela. "Oh, itu Kai." Ucap Luhan sambil berjalan ke ruang tamu. Baekhyun segera mengikuti. "Kami akan pergi ke universitas itu untuk pekerjaan magangku."

"Well…semoga beruntung."

Luhan mengambil mantelnya dan membuka pintu. "Ingat apa yang kukatakan Baek. Aku akan meneleponmu nanti!"

Baekhyun menyaksikan Luhan menghilang di balik kalender dan note tertempel. Ia menghela nafas berat.

Bukannya ia merasa sendirian atau apa, keheningan itu begitu memekakkan. Mereka memang butuh TV.

Ia membawa kopi dan koran bersamanya sambil duduk di sofa—tentu saja masih memakai piyamanya—dan mulai mencari iklan lowongan kerja. Dia bahkan belum mulai tapi kepalanya sudah sakit.

Ia meninggalkan tumpukan koran itu dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

.

.

Siapapun yang mengatakan bahwa mencari pekerjaan itu menyenangkan harusnya mati sekarang juga.

Memakai jaket kulit favoritnya, celana putih, dan boots (apa? Boots adalah sebuah kewajiban), Baekhyun memulai pencariannya pada lowongan-lowongan terdekat. Sejujurnya, dia tidak benar-benar tau apa yang ia sukai selain pekerjaannya—pekerjaan part-time—well semua yang ia lakukan hanyalah berdiri dan berpose dan tersenyum dan voila, uang. Jangan menyuruhnya berbicara atau kau akan pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan menangis. Jangan menyuruhnya menulis atau hidungmu akan berdarah. Pada dasarnya, pekerjaan yang ia inginkan adalah pekerjaan dimana dia hanya akan duduk tanpa melakukan apa-apa dan pada akhirnya, dia akan mendapatkan uang untuk membelikan Luhan TV.

Tentu saja tidak akan bisa terjadi seperti itu.

Makanya sekarang ia duduk di sini, mencoba untuk memastikan apakah sekretaris itu sedang dalam pengaruh obat-obatan. "Maaf?" tanyanya sopan.

"Aku bilang tidak ada lagi lowongan perkerjaan."

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Honey, ada iklan di koran ini yang mengatakan bahwa kalian membutuhkan seorang editor. Kau buta atau apa?"

" Secara teknis, iya, tapi kami sudah menyeleksi beberapa orang yang berkualitas."

Baekhyun melenguh. "Orang-orang yang datang sebelum aku? Nona, orang pertama tadi itu adalah gelandangan. Yang kedua bahkan tidak tau perbedaan white chocolate dan dark chocolate. Yang ketiga menggunakan sebuah pager. Demi tuhan itu sebuah pager! Dan kau bilang mereka berkualitas dan aku tidak?"

"Tuan, aku tidak bilang kau tidak berkualitas."

"Lalu kenapa aku tidak diterima di sana?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk bangunan kantor.

"Ada beberapa hal yang tidak ditakdirkan untuk anda." Jawab si sekretaris dengan senyum sedih mengejek.

Diama aku pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya?

Baekhyun menjatuhkan tangannya. "Baiklah! Biarkan saja gelandangan itu yang mengedit tulisan kalian!"

Jelas sekali bahwa hal itu tidak berjalan dengan baik.

Ia pergi ke pemberhentiaanya yang kedua. Sebuah restoran di dekat daerah tempat tinggalnya. Sejujurnya, dia benar-benar tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya bekerja di sebuah restoran, melayani orang-orang, dan sialnya dia lebih suka menjadi orang yang dilayani. Jadi, pada saat ia menyaksikan bagaimana sang bos memerintah pekerjanya, ia berlari ke luar.

Guys , kalian tidak ingin dia meninju bosnya dan dan menghancurkan hidungnya kan?

Ia pergi ke tujuan selanjutnya, teater menari. Apa? Dia yakin dia bisa menari. Ketika ia masuk ke dalam, ia melihat tutus. Rahangnya menurun dan segera melarikan diri sebelum Swan Lake menemukannya.

Ia menghela nafas, bertanya-tanya apakah ia bisa menemukan pekerjaan pada tingkatan ini.

Ia pergi ke sebuah perusahaan majalah yang lain. well, karena yeah, jauh di dalam hatinya, dia ingin menulis dan mengkritik orang-orang.

"Tuan Byun Baekhyun?" si sekretaris—yang mengejutkan, sangat ramah—memanggilnya dari dalam ruangan. Dia segera berdiri dan masuk untuk diinterview.

Okay, ia kira ia akan bertemu dengan pria tua dengan jenggot.

"Hai Tuan Byun. Selamat pagi."

"Uh. Selamat pagi…Tuan Kim." Jawab Baekhyun sambil duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di depan meja.

"Jadi kenapa kau menginginkan pekerjaan ini?"

"Well, aku suka menulis dan mengamati orang-orang. Teman-temanku bilang aku mengkritik dengan alasan yang baik. Aku juga fasih berbahasa Inggris"

"Itu penting karena?"

"Karena aku bisa mengeksplorasi tanpa hambatan. Maksudku, hal-hal dari negara lain, bukan hanya Korea."

Tuan Kim mengangguk. "Kau lulus dari mana?"

"…lulus darimana?"

"Ayolah, jika kami ingin mempekerjakanmu, kau setidaknya harus mempunyai latar belakang yang mengesankan. Kau bahkan tidak membawa resume atau dijadwalkan untuk wawancara. Kau hanya muncul dan meminta pekerjaan. Tapi karena kau imut—"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

"—kami membuat pengecualian. Plus, namamu terdengar familiar. Aku yakin aku pernah mendengar namamu sebelumnya."

Yeah, pernah mendengar seseorang berumur 30 tahun mencoba untuk menggoda seseorang berumur 20 tahun?

"Jadi…kau lulus darimana?"

Kau beruntung karena aku sangat membutuhkan ini.

"Harvard."

Tuan Kim tersentak. "No way."

"Yes way."

Sebuah ketukan menginterupsi percakapan mereka, dimana Baekhyun berterima kasih dalam hatinya. "Tuan Kim, rapat anda?" si sekretaris mengingatkan.

"Ah, ya, ya." Tuan Kim berbalik pada Baekhyun. "Aku harus pergi dan kau mungkin akan dipekerjakan tapi ini masih kemungkinan, kami akan menghubungi untuk detail lainnya. Tinggalkan saja nomor teleponmu pada sekretarisku. Senang bertemu denganmu Byun Baekhyun dan aku akan pergi ke rapat yang lain sekarang."

Baekhyun berdiri dan berjabat tangan dengannya. "Baiklah. Senang bertemu denganmu juga."

Setelah itu, Baekhyun meninggalkan nomot teleponnya dengan peringatan keras—tentu saja—untuk tidak menyerbarkan nomor teleponnya karena ia tidak ingin orang-orang yang terus memandangi butt nya itu menelepon dan menemuinya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Kata Luhan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, duduk nyaman di kursi penumpang. "Untuk apa kau diciptakan? Atau untuk apa tuhan menciptakanmu?"

"Kurasa aku sedang mendengar sanjungan."

"Ya, kau pintar, kau punya pekerjaan tetap, dan kau juga tampan…tapi kau brengsek."

"Aku akan berpura-pura tidak mendengar apa pun setelah kata tampan." Jawab Kai dengan sebuah cengiran. "Tapi aku sedang mencoba untuk menjadi lebih baik kau tau."

Luhan terkikik. "Itulah kenapa aku bertanya-tanya. Apa yang membuatmu menjadi lebih baik, seperti yang kau katakan? Aku tau ada sesuatu yang terjadi."

"Kalau aku memberitahumu kau pasti akan shock."

"Ayolah, aku sudah cukup shock dengan jalan hidupku dengan Baekhyun. Kau bisa mengatakan apa pun. Kita sudah berhubungan melalui Skype selama bertahun-tahun. Kau sudah seperti diary-ku, begitu juga aku, aku sudah seperti diary-mu."

"Ya, itu membuatku bertanya-tanya kenapa aku tidak mengencanimu."

"Itu akan terlihat menyolok."

"Aku tau." Kai kerkikik dan mengangguk. "Plus, kau punya banyak hal untuk memfitnahku kalau aku berselingkuh darimu."

"Please, tidak akan pernah dalam hidupku aku akan mengencanimu. Kau dan keluargamu hanya terdiri dari orang-orang tolol. Aku masih merasa kasihan pada bibimu yang bunuh diri karena suaminya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan seseorang yang sakit-sakitan dan sekarat sehingga bibimu ingin mati juga, bukan maksudku menyinggung, tapi itu adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah kudengar."

"Ayolah, ibuku sudah melantunkan hal bodoh seperti mantra yang berhubungan dengannya." Jawab Kai sambil memutar ban untuk berbelok ke kiri. "Jadi kau tidak akan mengencaniku tapi kau lebih memilih mengencani Sehun yang merupakan—sebagai catatan—saudaraku yang menurut ucapanmu tadi, keluarga kami hanya terdiri dari orang-orang tolol?"

"Kami tidak berkencan."

"Aku tidak mengatakan kalau kalian berkencan. Aku hanya bertanya." Kai mengedikkan bahu dengan seringaian main-main.

"Aku tau apa yang kau coba lakukan." Luhan menunjuknya dengan jari seperti menuduh. "Tidak ada yang terjadi, okay? Dan kau, kau mencoba untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan. Berterus teranglah!"

"Kau kan cerdas, kau pasti akan mengetahuinya."

"Kai!"

"Oh lihat, kita sampai!"

Luhan mengerang dimana Kai hanya menjawabnya dengan tertawa sambil menepikan mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk istirahat di dalam sebuah coffe shop—setelah membuang koran tadi ke tong sampah, tentu saja karena ia rasa ia tidak membutukan koran itu lagi kecuali jika dia bisa segera bekerja di majalah fashion itu.

Ia memainkan sendoknya dan tersentak saat suara familiar menyentaknya. "Baekhyun?"

Ia mendongak dan melihat si kepala mie sedang menatapnya.

Wow, maaf kalau kau terlalu tinggi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di coffe shop bukannya bekerja sebagai CEO?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengamati Chanyeol yang mengambil tempat duduk.

"Well, sebagai catatan, aku benar-benar tidak suka hidup dengan kehidupan yang bling bling setiap waktu. Aku selalu pergi ke tempat-tempat dimana CEO yang lain tidak mendatanginya. Itu untuk mengistirahatkan diriku, kau tau. Meninggalkan semua tekanan menjadi seorang bermarga Park."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Kau beruntung kau bermarga Park. Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang uang."

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Ada apa?"

Baekhyun mendesah keras. "Well, Luhan menginginkan sebuah TV. Aku juga mau. Dan sebuah oven. Dan mungkin penghangat ruangan juga. Tapi kami tidak punya cukup uang. Dan sekarang Luhan menemukan pekerjaan baru sementara aku terjebak di sini mencoba untuk menemukan pekerjaan yang lebih baik."

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya. Sesuatu dalam dirinya ingin membantu dengan cara yang paling sah dan tepat tapi itu tidak sepenuhnya mungkin saat kau mempunyai sesuatu yang tidak sah dan tepat. "Aku bisa membantu. Penawaranku masih berlaku." Butuh beberapa saat bagi Baekhyun untuk menyadari apa yang dibicarakan Chanyeol dan begitu ia mengerti, ia mengerang. "Ayolah, kau bukannya bisa melarikan diri dari Baekhee selamanya. Ibuku akan mulai untuk mencarimu. Pers juga tidak akan tinggal diam. Cepat atau lambat akan ada keadaan yang memaksamu memakai gaun."

"Well, yang akan dikacaukan bukannya aku tapi kau."

"Bisakah hati nuranimu menerima itu?" Chanyeol berhenti sejenak. "Kaulah yang muncul dengan sepeda motormu dan memanggilku babe." Lanjut Chanyeol sangat serius.

"Well…maaf mengecewakanmu tapi aku sudah mendapat pekerjaan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berdiri. "Kuharap kau memaafkanku."

.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap sekeliling lorong masuk dengan mulut terbuka lebar. "Luhan, jika kau tidak menutup mulutmu aku bersumpah sebuah penis akan masuk ke dalam."

Luhan menutup mulutnya jijik. "Apa kau harus begitu?"

Pemberhentian di depan kelas, yang menurut pendapat Luhan lebih terlihat seperti kamar hotel kalau dilihat dari struktur dan desain pintu. Mereka sudah bertemu dengan Dekan Fakultas sebelumnya di ruangannya dan beberapa hal juga dan satu hal yang membuat Luhan bersemangat untuk bekerja magang di universitas itu adalah karena keistimewaannya ; makanan gratis, fakultas ber-AC, dan ruangan staff yang dilengkapi dengan ruang bersantai Fakultas yang memiliki bermacam hiburan di dalamnya. Dia sangat bersyukur dia tidak akan pernah bisa hamil. (Karena Luhan sedang menggantikan seorang guru yang melahirkan.)

"Kau siap? Kau akan menemui murid-muridmu sekarang." Tanya Kai sambil menggenggam engsel pintu.

Luhan mengangguk dengan cemas.

Saat Kai membuka pintu, mereka berhadap-hadapan dengan guru lain yang bertugas memperkenalkan Luhan.

"Okay anak-anak, dengar, orang ini adalah guru pengganti kalian yang baru."

Luhan menampakkan senyum lebar pada mereka. "Hai, aku Xi Luhan, guru pengganti kalian yang baru."

Murid-murid melongo sebagai balasan.

Guru itu tertawa canggung. "Aku harap wajahnya bisa membungkam mulut kalian dan membuat kalian mulai belajar karena kalian yang kurang berminat belajar sangat tidak diterima di universitas ini."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menyerahkan mereka padamu." Kata guru itu dan berjalan keluar, menyapa Kai yang berdiri di ambang pintu sebelum berbalik pergi.

"Maaf, apa kau orang China?" salah satu perempuan—berambut pirang bodoh—bertanya.

"Bukan. Aku orang Korea. Sudah jelas dari namaku kan?"

"Ohhh, aku menyukainya!" teriak salah satu perempuan sementara si pirang menhembuskan nafas malu.

Luhan terkikik dan berbalik ke arah Kai saat ia melihat wajah yang sangat familiar berdiri di dekat pintu. "Sehun?"

"Luhan?!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" mereka berteriak serentak, mata sama-sama melebar karena terkejut.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di bangku dekat taman—well setalah membuang beberapa Gucci ke air mancur karena si bitch itu tidak mau berhenti mengeluh padanya—tangan dan telinga sibuk dengan telepon dari Luhan. "Jadi, bagaimana kerja magangmu?"

"Ini adalah pekerjaan paling bermasalah yang Kai berikan padaku."

"Kenapa?"

"Universitas itu adalah masalahnya okay?" jawab Luhan, walaupun itu cukup jelas bahwa masalahnya adalah Sehun dan Sehun sendiri…tidak menyamaratakan semua mahasiswa, tentu saja. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Oh, kau tidak akan percaya ini tapi kurasa aku benar-benar mendapat pekerjaan!"

"Wow, benarkah? Hebat Baek!"

"Ya, di sebuah majalah fashion dan sekarang aku bukan model lagi tapi penulis!"

Luhan menjerit gembira dari line telepon. "Aku sangat bangga padamu!"

"Well, mereka masih belum meneleponku, tapi aku dari Harvard, apa lagi yang kau harapkan? Aku bahkan belum lulus karena aku melarikan diri sebelum kelulusan, tapi itu kan Harvard."

"Aku sudah bilang kalau itu akan membantu."

Bunyi beep keras terdengar. "Oh, tunggu. Seseorang meneleponku. Mungkin ini dia!" ucap Baekhyun dan mengangkat telepon. "Halo?"

"Um, Byun Baekhyun? Saya wakil dari majalah fashion."

"Apa aku diterima?"

"Um…anda memang memiliki latar belakang yang mengesankan. Kami sudah menge-cek itu. Tapi kami tidak bisa mempekerjakan anda. Maaf."

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak?"

Si wakil terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Ada beberapa hal yang tidak ditakdirkan untuk anda."

Sekali itu tidak masalah tapi dua kali? Sekarang ini terlihat aneh.

Ia memutus sambungan dan menyambung kembali dengan Luhan. "Baek? Bagaimana hasilnya? Apa kau mendapatkannya?"

"Tidak."

"Apa?! Kenapa?!"

"Aku tidak tau, awalnya okay. Tapi kemudian tibatiba saja tidak. Dan mereka terus saja mengatakan kalimat yang sudah pernah kudengar sebelumnya—oh Tuhan."

"Apa?! Apa itu?!"

"Ayahku benar-benar mempersulitku!" ucap Baekhyun dengan erangan keras. "Ingat saat dia menarik uang saku dan kartu kreditku? Dia melakukannya pada semua lowongan pekerjaan yang ada di Korea!"

"Kenapa dia melakukan itu?"

"Karena dia memberiku pilihan sebelum aku pergi! Dan dia bilang, 'baiklah, kau akan menjalani ini sendirian. Ada beberapa hal yang tidak ditakdirkan untukmu' seriously!"

"Lalu kenapa ia tidak menyulitkanmu di Homme Fetale?"

"Itu adalah majalah fashion. Kurasa dia tidak pernah mendengarnya."

"Bukan maksudku untuk membuatmu lebih sedih Baek, tapi….bukankah ibu Chanyeol diinterview? Maksudku, keluargamu dan Park Industri ada dalam jalur bisnis yang sama…..ayahmu pasti pernah mendengarnya. Dan wajahmu ada di semua majalah itu. Wajahmu bahkan tersebar dalam lima halaman."

Baekhyun mennghembuskan nafas dalam. "Oh tidak…"

"Well, mungkin saja aku salah. Sebaiknya kau pergi ke studio."

"Ok. Aku akan meneleponmu nanti."

.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap tajam Kai saat teleponnya dan Baekhyun berakhir.

"Kai, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa Sehun adalah murid di sini?"

"Kenapa itu jadi masalah? Kalian bukannya berkencan kan."

"Kami tidak berkencan!"

"Itulah yang kukatakan."

"Maksudku, murid yang lain akan mengira aku mengistimewakannya. Kami ini sudah mengenal satu sama lain."

"Kenapa kau mengistimewakannya? Ini bukan seperti kau menyukainya dan dia menyukaimu. Benar kan?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Kau benar-benar membuatku sakit kepala!"

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki studio tepat saat pemotretan selesai. Dan seolah-olah diberi clue, si Direktur muncul di suatu tempat yang memungkinkan mereka melihat satu-sama lain. "Baekhyun! Hai. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Kurasa aku harus datang mampir."

"Well, aku senang kau melakukannya. Sebenarnya aku berniat menelepon dan memberitahukan sesuatu padamu tapi karena kau ada di sini…um…lihat, kau sudah bekerja di sini selama setengah tahun dan tak dapat dipungkiri lagi bahwa kau adalah salah satu model terbaik kami di sini. Kau mengeluarkan ke-gay-an dari pembaca laki-laki kami—"

Baekhyun memutar bola mata. "Baiklah, simpan saja dramanya. Aku dicepat kan?"

Si direktur mengangguk. "Tapi ketahuilah, kami tidak akan pernah memecatmu, tapi kemudian—"

"Aku tau. Kau tidak perlu mengatakan alasannya." Baekhyun menunjukkan senyum palsu dan berbalik pergi. "Oh, sebagai tambahan, Luhan mengundurkan diri."

Sekarang kami impas. Hohohoho.

Sebenarnya tidak juga, karena Baekhyun pengangguran.

Ia berdiri di depan studio, mengamati orang-orang yang melintas, orang-orang yang mempunyai pekerjaann. Dan lihat dia, pengangguran. Dia melarikan diri karena beberapa alasan, untuk mendapatkan kehidupan yang menurutnya layak untuknya, bukan ini. Dan itu membuatnya sangat frustasi bahwa ayahnya bisa melakukan itu dengan lebih mudah daripada dia. Semua hal yang harus dilakukannya adalah menelepon sekali dan dia menang. Tapi Baekhyun harus berjuang untuk benar-benar menang.

Dia pengangguran.

Pengangguran.

What the hell.

Dan ia kembali ke bangku taman tadi, mendengarkan percakapan orang-orang di sekelilingnya daripada berpikir tentang bagaimana cara menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"Aku penasaran siapa Baekhee sebenarnya. Netizen tidak menemukan fotonya sebelum Chanyeol memperkenalkannya."

"Ya, itu terlihat seperti mereka tidak pernah terekspos atau sesuatu. Tapi, dia benar-benar cantik."

"Dia memang cantik kan? Mungkin Chanyeol menutupi hubungan mereka sebagai bagian dari kejutan besarnya atau sesuatu? Pertunangan mereka mungkin?"

"Aku harap begitu! Mereka terlihat sangat lucu bersama!"

Tuhan, apakah ini sebuah pertanda? Karena aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Sungguh.

Kau tidak seharusnya mendapat sebegitu banyak masalah.

.

.

.

.

"Aku hanya tidak mendapatkannya." Kata Chanyeol dari seberang telepon. Berjalan di sekitar rumahnya sambil mencoba membunuh kebosanan dengan sebuah apel di sebelah tangan. "Maksudku, aku menarik kan? Kenapa dia tidak mau setuju untuk menjadi tunanganku? Atau setidaknya, berpura-pura?"

"Ya, kau menarik hanya saja rambut mie itu….tidak."

"Aku menawarinya uang karena dia bilang dia ada masalah finansial tapi dia bilang dia sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan jadi aku rasa uang tidak akan berpengaruh." Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu. "Aku hanya berharap dia menyukaiku."

"Kau mengambil langkah yang salah."

"Ini bukan semata-mata masalah pertunangan. Kau bilang padaku untuk menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar kusukai dan orang itu adalah dia. Tapi ya, kami memiliki awal pertemuan yang kurang baik jadi kurasa ini tidak akan berkahir dengan baik."

Sehun mendengus. "Kau terdengar mengharukan. Aku bangga padamu."

"Ibuku akan membunuhku kalau aku mengatakan bahwa Baekhee meninggalkanku atau sesuatu—" bunyi bel pintu memotong ucapannya jadi ia berjalan ke arah pintu untuk menjawab. "Atau asalan lain—" Chanyeol berhenti tepat saat ia membuka pintu dan menemukan Baekhyun berdiri di depannya.

Baekhyun.

Itu benar-benar Baekhyun.

"Uh, hai." Sapa Baekhyun canggung. "Apa penawaranmu masih berlaku?"

Chanyeol mengakhiri panggilannya dan menjatuhkan tangannya, menyambut Baekhyun dengan senyuman.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendesah setelah menemukan dirinya berdiri diantara segunung sampah. Chanyeol idiot.

"Terakhir kali aku di sini, tempat ini sudah cukup buruk . Sekarang bahkan lebih buruk lagi." Kata Baekhyun sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Well, sebenarnya aku tidak punya seorang pun untuk membantuku bersih-bersih."

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu? Kau bisa membersihkannya sendiri." Jawab Baekhyun sambil memungut benda aneh yang tak teridentifikasi di lantai dan di bawah sofa dan kemudian membuangnya ke tong sampah. Setalh itu, ia memutuskan untuk melepaskan boots dan jaket kulitnya.

"Uh, Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berjalan canggung di belakang Baekhyun—canggung karena dia mencoba sangat keras untuk memalingkan wajah dari butt Baekhyun.

"Katakan yang jelas." Jawab Baekhyun, bahkan tidak menoleh ke arahnya. Setelah ia berhasil membersihkan satu spot di lantai, ia melemparkan kantong sampah pada Chanyeol, mengejutkan si raksasa. "Buang sampah-sampah itu. Setelah kau selesai, bisakah kau ambil alat-alat pembersihmu? Kau harus benar-benar belajar bagaimana caranya bersih-bersih."

Chanyeol tersenyum malu-malu. "Okay! Tentu!"

Jadi, seseorang sedang dalam tugas bersih-bersih sekarang.

Baekhyun mengambil sepasang kaos kaki bekas dengan pizza di dalamnya dan lalat yang beterbangan di sekitarnya. "OH MY GOD, TEMPAT INI SEPERTI PEMBUANGAN SAMPAH." Teriaknya dan segera melempar si kaos kaki.

"Yep! Aku tau itu! Terima kasih banyak." Jawab Chanyeol dari luar.

.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan cepat menuju kerumunan para mahasiswa over-dressed, berusaha keras untuk berbaur, dalam upaya untuk menghindari Oh Sehun tapi sayangnya, usaha berbaur menjadi sia-sia jika rambut pirangmu terlihat menonjol dimana-mana.

Luhan bisa merasakan Sehun tinggal beberapa inci di belakangnya dan ia benci itu jika benar. "Luhan!" panggil Sehun sambil meraih lengan Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ada guru di sekitar sini."

"Ada coffe shop di sebelah kiri dan aku yakin guru akan berjalan lurus."

Luhan menarik tangannya kembali tapi tak berhasil. "Biarkan aku pergi."

Sehun menyeringai. "Ada coffe shop di sebelah kiri."

Dia benar-benar tidak punya pilihan lain.

Dia suka universitas itu.

Dan dia tidak akan membiarkan Sehun mengambilnya.

Atau mengacaukannya.

Atau apa pun itu.

Luhan mengambil tempat duduk di meja paling jauh, mengabaikan tatapan aneh yang Sehun berikan. Well, itu bukan hanya tempat terjauh tapi juga tempat terdekat dengan toilet. Ha.

"Apa? Berhenti melihatku seperti itu!" kata Luhan sambil mengambil buku menu.

"Pernahkah kau bertanya pada dirimu sendiri kenapa tidak ada orang yang duduk di tempat ini? Di dekat toilet ini?"

Luhan meletakkan buku menu dan mendesah jengkel. "Dengar, kita tidak bisa bersama-sama. Aku gurumu dan kau muridku. Apa sulit memahaminya?"

"Biar kuulangi. Kau guruku, aku seorang mahasiswa yang kebetulan adalah adik Kai yang merupakan Vice President dari Park Industry, dan sahabat dari Park Chanyeol, CEO dari Park Industry." Sehun bersandar pada kursi dengan senyum sombong tergambar di wajahnya. "Tidak akan ada masalah. Kalau ada, mereka akan memperlakukanmu seperti seorang raja di ruang dosen. Aku berani bertaruh untuk itu."

Bastard kaya bodoh dan uang bodoh mereka.

"Aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan bualanmu, Oh Sehun. Aku tidak peduli seberapa kaya kau. Banyak orang yang tidak sepertimu, yang sepertiku, yang bekerja terus-terusan, bertaruh dengan keberuntungan dan koin demi karir yang sukses. Aku ingin melakukan ini sendiri dan aku tidak ingin ada namamu di dekatnya. Sekarang, lebih baik kau berhenti menggunakan namamu setiap waktu atau kau lakukanlah sesuatu dengan usahamu sendiri. Tapi kau tidak pernah mencobanya kan? Karena yang selalu kau lakukan hanyalah menghabiskan harta keluargamu."

Sehun yang menatapnya kehilangan kata-kata. Jelas ceramah itu terjadi spontan dan tanpa diminta. Dan kau tidak bisa menghentikan Luhan dengan kata-kata bijaksananya. Tidak bahkan amukan Baekhyun sekalipun.

Luhan berdiri dan berjalan pergi.

Poor Sehun. Tidak ada yang memberitahu padanya tentang hambatan antara calon sarjana dengan guru pengganti.

Atau antara orang kaya dan rakyat biasa.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di sofa dengan terengah-engah. Ia membersihkan ruang tamu, dapur, dan kamar mandi dan biarkan dia memberitahu kalian perbedaan antara dirinya dengan petugas kebersihan. Petugas kebersihan dibayar. Dia tidak. Jadi ini jelas kerja amal yang menguras semua energimu sementara semua bakteri merayap ke tubuhmu. Dan jangan mulai dengan Park Chanyeol. Namanya saja sudah membuatnya sakit kepala.

Baekhyun meringis saat mendengar suara kaca pecah dari dapur. "PARK CHANYEOL KELUAR DARI DAPUR!"

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk—"

"AKU BILANG KELUAR! AKU TIDAK MAU KAU MENGHANCURKAN APA PUN LAGI!"

Baekhyun merasakan Chanyeol di belakangnya. "Maaf…aku hanya ingin mengambilkan segelas air untukmu karena kau terlihat sangat lelah tapi kurasa aku jadi buta melihat bagaimana bersihnya dapurku."

Baekhyun berbalik melihatnya.

Pssh. Kepala mie.

"Aku penasaran kenapa kau tidak pernah bersih-bersih."

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak tau caranya. Ibuku tidak mengizinkanku mempekerjakan maid."

"Maksudku, apa susahnya mengambil sapu dan menyapu lantai?"

"Well, apa yang kulakukan setelah menyapu lantainya?"

Baekhyun menganga tak percaya. "Kau serius?" Chanyeol mengangguk ragu-ragu. Ambil saja debu dari panci lalu buang ke tong sampah! Kau serius tidak tau apa pun tentang bersih-bersih?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan memutar mata. Melihat tumpukan pakaian kotor di lantai, ia menghela nafas berat. Kerja lagi. "Sudahlah. Ayo kita membereskan pakaianmu."

Baekhyun berdiri dan mulai membawa dua keranjang sementara Chanyeol mengikuti dan membawa sisanya. Mereka masuk ke dalam ruang cuci, mengejutkan Baekhyun dengan betapa bersihnya ruangan itu. Sebuah peringatan besar bahwa dia tidak pernah memasuki ruangan itu. Mereka meletakkan keranjang di lantai dan Baekhyun memeriksa mesin cucinya.

"Aku tidak percaya kau punya banyak pakaian kotor. Jangan bilang kau tidak pernah mencuci pakaianmu sebelumnya?" kata Baekhyun sambil menghidupkan mesin cuci dan membuka tutupnya. Saat ia tak mendapat jawaban, ia berbalik ke arah Chanyeol dan melihatnya sedang tersenyum seperti seorang idiot. "Wow, kau lebih idiot dari yang pernah kupikirkan."

"Sebagai catatan, ibuku tidak pernah mengizinkanku mempekerjakan maid."

"Itu karena kau sudah dewasa!" jawab Baekhyun sambil memasukkan pakaian-pakaian ke dalam mesin cuci.

"Well, sebelum aku dewasa, ibuku tidak pernah mengizinkanku mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah karena kami punya maid."

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak dengan alis mengerut bingung.

"Mengerti logikanya? Tidak ada." Kata Chanyeol dan mulai membantu Baekhyun memasukkan tumpukan pakaian ke dalam mesin cuci.

"Benar." Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu lalu berjalan ke lemari kaca untuk mencari deterjen. Ia diam-diam merutuk saat menemukan deterjen ada di bagian paling atas.

Sialan kau lemari kaca!

Ia meraih kursi, diam-diam meletakkannya di atas tumpukan pakaian di lantai dan berdiri di atasnya untuk menggapai deterjen. Sementara itu Chanyeol sedang sibuk menarik pakaian secara acak dan memasukkannya ke mesin cuci dan ia menarik satu pakaian yang terjepit di bawah kursi Baekhyun, menyebabkan kursinya bergeser dan ia lengah untuk menangkap Baekhyun sehingga ia jatuh ke lantai dengan bunyi keras.

"Ow…"

Dan erangan keras dari Chanyeol. Ia mendongak dan menyadari bahwa lututnya mendarat di perut Chanyeol.

Bull's eyes babeh.

Ia segera menyingkir dari tubuh si raksasa dengan tatapan menyesal. "Chanyeol! Maaf! Apa kau baik-baik saja?!"

Chanyeol memicingkan mata kesakitan sambil perlahan-lahan bergeser ke samping dengan tangan yang memegangi perutnya sambil berjongkok. "Ya…aku baik-baik saja…kurasa…"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir merasa bersalah. "Hey, itu tidak terlalu sakit kan?"

Chanyeol memelototinya. "Kau mau coba?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dan memutuskan untuk mencari deterjen yang ikut jatuh bersamanya. Ia melihat deterjen itu di belakangnya dan ia segera meraihnya. Seolah-olah sebuah pertanda, ia mendengar ponselnya berdering dari ruang tamu. Mereka berdua melihat satu sama lain. "Apa itu ponselku?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil berusaha keras duduk kembali. Lalu ia merasakan Baekhyun mendorong kotak deterjen ke dadanya. Ia segera menggengggamnya, menyentuh tangan halus Baekhyun tanpa sengaja. "Ini. Aku harus menjawab telepon." Ucap Baekhyun dan berjalan melewatinya.

"Tunggu! Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan ini?"

"Setelah kau memasukkan pakaiannya, tuangkan saja deterjen itu ke dalam mesin cuci dan hidupkan mesin cucinya!" teriak Baekhyun sambil perlahan menghilang ke ruang tamu.

Chanyeol menatap berkeliling lalu kembali bekerja.

Dia bisa mengatasi ini.

Ya, yakinlah, dia bisa.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, what's up B?" Luhan mengambil sen terakhir kembalian dari pembelian bubble tea.

"Wow, kau pasti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

"Apa?"

"Lulu, kita sudah berteman sejak dia—yang-tidak-perlu-disebut-namanya—selingkuh dari kita berdua dan kau bilang saat kau ingin memberitahu sesuatu padaku jangan bertanya bagaimana denganku. Kau melakukan itu sebelumnya dan kau melakukannya lagi sekarang."

"B, aku yakin kau hanya parno." Jawab Luhan, sudah jelas—pada dirinya—menyangkal.

"Oh please, kau tau aku tidak begitu."

Luhan menggeleng. "Makanya ceritakanlah padaku."

"Aku pengangguran." Mulai Baekhyun. "Tapi jangan khawatir, aku sudah menemukan pekerjaan yang cukup layak…kalau aku boleh menyebutnya begitu. Dalam bahasa seseorang, ini adalah permohonan dengan keterlibatan sedikit uang. Ini membutuhkan lebih sedikit energi dan lebih banyak akting, lebih banyak butt-shaking, dan…gaun."

"Baek."

"Apa? Ini bukannya seperti ayahku akan mengetahui hal ini karena itu akan sangat menyeramkan."

Luhan diam dan menghela nafas berat. "Tidak bisakah kita hanya mengandalkan tingkat pendidikan kita?"

"Aku juga ingin. Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak suka magang, mahasiswa, dan universitas. Ngomong-ngomong, kau belum memberitahu detail tentang hari pertamamu."

"Aku akan memberitahumu pada saat makan malam nanti. Apa ini giliranku?"

"Ini giliranku…dan kemarin dan hari lainnya juga. Terima saja kalau kau tidak bisa memasak." Ucap Baekhyun sedikit terkekeh. "Oh, dan di rumah Chanyeol."

Luhan menyeringai dan mengambil sambil menyesap bubble tea terakhirnya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menutup telepon tepat saat ia mendengar dan melihat sebuah mobil asing menepi di belakang mobil Chanyeol dan kepala mie asing keluar dari dalam.

Oh shit.

Ia bergegas masuk, berlari secepat yang ia bisa agar Nyonya Park tidak melihatnya dan kembali ke ruang cuci yang—dalam keadaan yang paling tidak terjelaskan—tertutupi dengan gelembung, gelembung, dan lebih banyak gelembung.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Baekhyun segera menutup mulutnya setelah berteriak. Kepala mie Chanyeol yang segera muncul di lautan gelembung menampilkan senyum minta maaf namun idiot.

Jadi Park Chanyeol—satu-satunya penjelasan yang kau butuhkan.

"Baekhyun, aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud, aku hanya melakukan apa yang kau katakan dan tiba-tiba gelembung mulai bermunculan dan kemudian—"

"Okay shh! Kita tidak punya waktu untuk ini. Ibumu ada di sini!"

"Apa—"

"CHANNIE?"

Mata mereka melebar mendengar suara familiar itu. "Tunggu di sini." Ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Baekhyun sungguh tidak punya pilihan.

"Channie—oh."

"Hey mom!"

"What in the world? Honey, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Nyonya Park sambil mengamati Chanyeol dari kepala ke kaki dan sebaliknya.

"Aku…sedang bersih-bersih bu."

"Oh, pantas rumahmu terlihat lebih cerah." Ucap Nyonya Park sambil mengangkat tangannya. Saat itulah Chanyeol melihat tas dengan nama brand desainer di tangan ibunya.

"Mom, apa itu?"

"Oh, ini hadiah untuk Baekhee! Bicara soal malaikat itu, dimana ia sekarang?"

"B-Baekhee?" Chanyeol tergagap. "Kenapa dia harus ada di sini?"

Nyonya Park memutar matanya. "Sayang, dia itu yeojachingumu dan segera-menjadi-tunanganmu, dia harus tinggal di sini denganmu."

"Uh…ya! Sebenarnya dia akan pindah ke sini beberapa hari lagi. Dia hanya…mwngurus beberapa hal di rumahnya." Chanyeol memuji dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena berhasil memunculkan alasan yang tepat tanpa tergagap.

"Begitukah? Sayang sekali." Nyonya Park menempatkan tasnya di lantai sambil mengernyit. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Lagi, dimana kota kelahirannya? Kau bilang dia bukan berasal dari Seoul tapi datang hanya untuk mencari pekerjaan yang kemudian ia berhenti karena kau tidak mengizinkannya bekerja. Aku harus mengirim hadiah untuk keluarganya." Nyonya Park mulai mengetik nomor di ponselnya.

"Ibu—"

"Mari kita lihat…pasokan the Darjeeling sepanjang tahun, edisi terbaru dari gadget kita yang terdiri—"

"Ibu! Keluarganya sudah meninggal."

Nyonya Park tersentak.

"M-Maksudku, orang tuanya sudah meninggal."

Nyonya Park menempatkan tangannya di dada untuk sebuah gestur dramatis. "Maksudmu keduanya?" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Well dia pasti punya kerabat yang lain. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan gadis malang itu berjalan menuju altar dengan dirinya sendiri."

Apa dia akan begitu?

Aku bahkan tidak tau.

"Uh…baiklah, aku akan bicara dengannya."

"Well, bicara dengannya sekarang!"

Chanyeol terperanjat. "S-sekarang?"

"Ya, kau tau kan aku tidak akan tenang saat hal-hal seperti ini tidak bisa diselesaikan sesegera mungkin."

"Tapi dia tidak ada di sini."

"Sayang, pakai otakmu. Apa gunanya ponsel? Padahal kau ini CEO."

Benar. Tapi aku tidak punya nomor teleponnya.

Dan dia sedang ada di ruang cuci, berenang di lautan gelembung.

Mungkin sedang menguping juga.

Sambil memikirkan cara untuk membunuhku diam-diam.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dalam-dalam. "Baiklah."

Kenyataan bahwa ibunya memberinya sebuah tatapan kau-harus-melakukan-ini-untukku-karena-aku-ibumu-d an-jangan-berbohong membuat tekanan menjadi sepuluh kali lipat. Okay, mungkin tidak terlalu, jadi mari menekan nama Sehun.

"Hey, what's up dude?"

"Hey babe."

Okay ini mungkin terdengar sangat salah.

"Huh?"

"Ya, aku tau kau sangat sibuk dengan semua urusan kepindahanmu tapi aku hanya ingin menanyakan apa kau punya kerabat yang bisa…dihubungi? Maksudku, aku tau orang tuamu sudah meninggal tapi ibuku bersikeras agar kau berjalan ke altar dengan kerabat."

"Dude, orang tuaku masih hidup."

"Bagus! Jadi kapan kami bisa menemui mereka?"

Jeda panjang yang tiba-tiba memberi Chanyeol sebuah pemikiran bahwa Sehun akhirnya mengerti tentang apa yang sedang terjadi. Ditambah dengusan yang merupakan indikasi bahwa ini sangat konyol namun lucu.

"Aww, aku rasa kau belum bisa menemui mereka babe. Mereka ada di Paris, memainkan lidah satu sama lain dan mendorong penis ke hole satu sama lain sambil mengerang—"

"Oh, mereka ada di luar kota? Sayang sekali." Chanyeol melihat ibunya mengernyit. "Jadi kapan mereka akan kembali?"

"Setelah mereka puas yang mungkin akan memakan waktu yang lama, juga, karena kau tau mereka kan, satu penis tidak cukup. Ditambah lagi, mereka seperti vampire, mereka menggigit dan minum sepanjang hari. Bedanya, mereka bukan meminum darah, tapi sper—"

"Okay! Minggu depan! Sempurna!" ucap Chanyeol Sehun selesai. "Alright babe, sampai jumpa minggu depan. I love you. Bye."

"Penis mencintaimu j—" Chanyeol akhirnya menutup telepon, tersenyum pada ibunya untuk menyembunyikan rasa jijiknya.

"Well, semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Kau beruntung karena minggu depan kita punya banyak waktu dan kakakmu juga akan pulang. Aku akan mengatur makan malam agar kita semua bisa bertemu satu sama lain. Bagaimana menurutmu?" ucap Nyonya Park antusias.

"Baiklah ibu…kedengarannya bagus."

Tidak, tapi sungguh, itu tidak bagus.

"Aku tau. Well, sekarang begitulah penyelesaiannya, aku akan pergi dan mulai mengatur makan malamnya." Nyonya Park lalu memberi Chanyeol kecupan penuh kasih di pipi. Kemudian Chanyeol mengantar ibunya ke gerbang dimana supirnya sudah menunggu. "Sampai jumpa minggu depan Channie!"

Setelah ibunya pergi, Chanyeol segera berlari ke ruang cuci dan menemukan Baekhyun meringkuk di sudut ruangan, sedikit menggigil. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku sudah memberitahumu bahwa aku tidak terlalu tahan dengan dingin."

Chanyeol melihat berkeliling dan menyadari bahwa gelembungnya semakin sedikit dan air di lantai perlahan mengering. "Maaf aku begitu lama meninggalkanmu di sini. Kau tau bagaimana ibuku kan."

"Jelas sekali." Ucap Baekhyun sarkastik.

"Ayo keluar." Ajak Chanyeol dan menarik Baekhyun berdiri, merasakan betapa dingin tangannya—dan betapa lembut. Ia berakhir dengan tanpa sadar menggenggamnya erat, mungkin kebiasaan yang ia peroleh saat ia masih anak-anak kapanpun ibunya sakit, dan ia tidak bisa lebih puas bahwa Baekhyun tidak menghepaskan tangannya, atau bahkan menamparnya.

Tentu saja dia tidak pernah tau bahwa sebenarnya Baekhyun menyukai kehangatan.

Mereka sampai di ruang tamu. Baekhyun perlahan berjalan ke sofa dan meraih sebuah selimut untuk melingkupi seluruh tubuhnya sambil mencari posisi nyaman. Chanyeol kembali dari dapur dengan kompres panas dan Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain tertawa. "Apa? Ini bukan hanya untuk orang sakit." Chanyeol membela dirinya sendiri.

"Kau cukup naikkan suhu pemanasnya."

"Aku tidak punya pemanas ruangan."

"Oh." Baekhyun berakhir dengan mengambil kompres panas itu, menggenggamnya erat dii antara tangannya. "Chanyeol, saat kau memberitahuku sebelumnya tentang kau yang mengurus 'latar belakang'ku dan yang lainnya, apa sebenarnya yang kau buat?"

"Well, sebagai permulaannya, kau berasal dari Damyong…mungkin Samchijeon."

Baekhyun terkikik. "Sebenarnya aku lahir di Seoul, pindah, dan kembali lagi."

"Well, aku tidak tau. Dan…aku bilang kau pindah ke sini untuk mencari pekerjaan. Oh, dan kau lulus dari sekolah kami karena itu akan lebih mudah untuk memanipulasi guru di sana dan membuat ijazah palsu dan nilai dan yang lainnya."

"Aku lulus dari jurusan apa sebenarnya?"

"Medical Technology."

Rahang Baekhyun menurun dan mulai tertawa. "Itu bahkan tidak pernah masuk daftar pilihanku!"

"Dan itu membuatku lebih bersemangat."

"Dan menggelikan."

"Ya. Menggelikan."

"Lalu apa?"

Chanyeol diam sejenak, sedikit ragu tapi ia rasa Baekhyun tidak akan keberatan…bahkan mungkin akan sangat peduli."Aku bilang, kau berhenti bekerja karena kau akan menjadi tunanganku dan aku tidak mengizinkanmu bekerja karena…karena aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya yang peduli padamu, memberikan semua yang kau mau, membuatmu bahagia dan kau cukup tinggal di sini membuatkanku makanan dan…menyambutku saat aku pulang ke rumah."

Baekhyun menemukan dirinya memandang lurus ke mata Chanyeol, mungkin mencoba untuk mencari kebenaran. Apa itu benar? Itu terdengar sangat nyata. Dan di balik pikirannya, dia ingin itu menjadi kenyataan. Bahwa tidak ada kesepakat itu pada awalnya. Bahwa dia akan selalu di sini karena sejujurnya, dia belum pernah merasakan seperti apa memiliki dan diinginkan. Tapi tentu saja, ini semua tidak mungkin terjadi seperti itu.

"Wow." Kata Baekhyun. "Bagus…itu terdengar seperti kenyataan."

Chanyeol berdehem canggung. "Y-ya..aku tau itu."

Mereka mendengar suara pagar yang dibuka dari luar jadi Baekhyun segera berdiri. "Itu pasti Luhan!"

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang berlari ke pintu, menyambut Luhan dengan senyum lebar nan hangat, menemukan dirinya terjebak pada pemandangan yang membuat jantungnya berdetak seperti marah.

Dan ia yakin dengan perasaanya.

Karena, apa yang ia katakan tadi datang dari hatinya.

Sesuatu yang Baekhyun tidak akan pernah tau.

Sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah ia katakan.

Seyakin yang ia pikirkan, ia tidak bisa apa-apa selain bingung dengan beberapa hal.

Apakah dia membutuhkan Baekhyun? Atau apakah dia menginginkan Baekhyun?

TBC

Huwaaaaaa T.T lelahnya mentranslate chapter ini ya tuhan…. Please guys, semangati daku dengan review kalian *melas* wkwkwkwkwk XD kalian bingung gak sih? Kalo ada yg masih bingung, PM aja, kasih tau bingungnya dimana, ntar aku jelasin panjang lebar, gratis, gak bayar #plak. Jadi, inti chapter ini adalah : baekhyun itu dulu kabur dari rumahnya, makanya ayahnya mempersulit Baekhyun kalo nyari kerja. Ayahnya nge-hasut (?) semua perusahaan sekorea buat gak nerima baekhyun. Mau tau sebenarnya siapa si baekhyun sampe appanya bisa berpengaruh gtu? Tunggu aja, ntar juga kalian tau kalo ngikutin terus ;) ditunggu reviewnya ya ^^

Read original version here :

story/view/286536/1/perfectly-imbalanced-yaoi-baek hyun-chanyeol-hunhan-kray-baekyeol-kaibaek

Hilangkan spasinya ya ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Perfectly Imbalanced (Indonesian)

Author : **Supergelie**

Main pairing : ChanBaek / BaekYeol

**THIS STORY BELONGS TO SUPERGELIE**

**AND I JUST TRANSLATE IT INTO INDONESIAN**

**PLEASE DO NOT REUPLOAD THIS STORY!**

A/N : Nah, chap ini lagi-lagi ditrans sama sunbaeku ._. sehunblackpearl. Mohon maaf buat saran dari SHY Fukuru yg bilang lebih baik klo ditrans sendiri, bener juga sih, tapi aku gak sanggup T.T aku harus update ff dimana2, jadi agak susah ngeluangin waktu untuk nge-trans ff sepanjang ini. Biarkanlah sunbaeku tercinta itu ikut bantuin, ntar klo dia udah sibuk sma UN nya, aku juga yg trans ini sendiri T.T Oh, n untuk pertanyaan dari sweetyYeollie, 'kenapa harus pake bahasa formal? Kenapa gak pake bahasa lebih dimengerti sama sama anak muda?' jawabannya : klo menurut kmu bahasa yang lebih dimengerti anak muda itu pake kata 'kamu' 'lu-gue' 'nggak' 'dong' 'sih' mian nih, it's not my style *jiaaahh* aku biasanya nulis ff emang pake bahasa baku, kmu udah tau dong ya, soalnya kan kmu baca, hihihi… menurutku chingu, bahasa ff yg bagus itu emang bahasa baku/formal, cuz feel nya lebih kerasa gtu, tapi mungkin bahasa ff trans ini agak sedikit rumit, makanya kalian baca pelan-pelan aja ne? Buat Azura Eve yg nawarin bantuan, thanks sekali… tapi kyak saran dari SHY Fukuru itu, lebih baik trans sendiri, ya eum… mian… menurutku yg terlibat (?) cukup dua orang aja deh, dan aku dah dpet partner sunbaeku di sekolah, mian ya^^ Oh iya, peringatan lagi nih, buat yang gak suka plis gak usah dibaca ya, just read the original version, thanks ^^

**PERFECTLY IMBALANCED**

.

.

.

.

Chapter 6 : Twisted

.

.

.

. "Aku suka tempatmu." Ujar Luhan sambil duduk di sofa.

"Bukannya seharusnya sama saja dengan tempatmu?" tanya Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan jendela, dan seolah masih kurang jelas, Luhan sudah tidak dapat menghitung seberapa sering dia menatap keluar untuk melihat apakahBaekhyun akan datang atau tidak dari tadi, Baekhyun tadi memutuskan untuk mandi, yang dimana Chanyeol juga memutuskan utuk mandi, bedanya adalah Chanyeol tidak punya ritual seperti Baekhyun jadi dia selesai pertama.

Luhan tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Maksudku aku suka karena kau punya TV, stereo, dan DVD player."

"Yeah, Baekhyun sudah bilang tentang itu."

Dan itu adalah alasan kenapa Baekhyun menerima tawaran itu. Luhan tiba-tiba merasa bersalah. Dialah yang membuat Baekhyun memutuskan seperti itu – well, memang tidak sepenuhnya, bisa dikatakan dialah yang mendorong Baekhyun masuk dalam situasi ini, tapi mereka berdua tahu ini akan segera terjadi. Dia merasa bersalah karena dia menyaksikan baekhyun bangun dari debu. Masih banyak tentang masa lalu Baekhyun yang tidak dia tahu daripada yang sudah dia tahu – dia yakin – tapi dia tidak akan berusaha mencari tahu demi persahabatan mereka yang berkembang sejak mereka menjadi pihak ketiga bagi masing-masing pihak karena dia-yang-namanya-tidak-boleh-disebut. Peneriamaan bisa dikatakan satu hal, tapi memaafkan lima menit setelah putus dengan dia-yang-namanya-tidak-boleh-disebut – adalah hal yang lain lagi. Lalu setelah itu dia sadar bahwa pria yang berdiri di hadapannya saat itu indah baik luar maupun dalam. Jadi, itu membuatnya merasa dua kali lebih bersalah karena mereka berbagi rasa bahagia Baekhyun.

Dia selalu memikirkan orang lain lebih dulu daripada dirinya sendiri.

Misalnya saja saat kejadian Baekhee itu.

Dia bisa saja berlalu begitu saja seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Malah, dia melakukan sesuatu untuk membantu Chanyeol tanpa memikirkan akibatnya setelah itu.

Luhan menghela nafas berat, menarik perhatian pria tinggi itu. "Chanyeol aku tahu aku tidak pantas mengatakan ini padamu atau apalah karena kita memang tidak saling tahu satu sama lain sebaik itu tapi ... aku sudah berteman dengan Baekhyun sejak ... aku tidak tahu ... selamanya mungkin, jadi kumohon ... jangan sakiti dia. Aku sudah melihat semuanya. Bagaimana dia mengatasi kesedihan, kegagalan, dan rasa sakit."

Chanyeol tersenyum hangat pada Luhan. "Luhan, apa kau benar-benar mengira aku akan memilih sembarang orang untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarku? Kau setidaknya harusnya sudah mempunyai sedikit petunjuk tentang itu."

Luhan bernafas tertahan.

"Menyakitinya adalah hal terakhir yang ingin kulakukan." Tambahnya dan dia berjalan menuju pintu untuk membukanya bagi Baekhyun.

"Hey, aku bawa pie. Aku baru saja menemukannya di kulkas. Aku memsaknya tadi pagi tapi Luhan mengabaikannya." Kata Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan pie-nya dengan bangga.

"Keren. Kau pasti jago memasak."

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Sedikit."

"Sedikit apa?" Luhan memotong dan menunjukkan ekspresi tidak begitu senang, "Kau memasak seperti dewa. Seharusnya kau melamar untuk menjadi chef saja – mmmfff!"

Baekhyun melempar jaketnya pada Luhan.

"Jangan pedulikan dia." Baekhyun tersenyum, berjalan menuju dapur, membuat Chanyeol mengikutinya dengan bingung.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun mengambil panci yang bahkan Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu ada lalu beberapa bahan yang juga tidak ditahunya ada, dari kulkas dan bersandar di sisi pintu, tersenyum takjub. "Jadi ... mencoba membiasakan dirimu dengan dapurku?"

"Yeah kurasa aku harus mulai membiasakan diri dengannya karena kau sama sekali tidak." Balas Baekhyun dengan seringai.

Baekhyun : 1

Chanyeol : 0

Chanyeol berdehem. "Jadi, lihat ini."

Baekhyun menatapnya sekilas, lalu kertas yang dipegangnya, lalu kembali pada apa yang sedang dilakukannya. "Apa itu?"

"Semacam kontrak. Dan beberapa syarat juga." Chanyeol kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi. "Jadi kau tidak usah terlalu khawatir dengan berbagai hal."

Baekhyun mencicipi masakannya lalu berbalik ke Chanyeol. "Misalnya?"

"Misalnya ibuku tiba-tiba saja muncul entah dari mana." Chanyeol terkekeh, lalu mendorong kertasnya kepada Baekhyun yang bersandar di meja.

Baekhyun melihat dan meneliti kertas itu. "Kapan kau membuat ini?"

"Waktu kau mandi."

"Wow, aku terkesan." Ujar Baekhyun sarkastik. "Aku harus hadir setiap senin dan kamis?"

"Biasanya dia mengunjungiku pada hari-hari itu. Mungkin saja akan berubah karena katanya kita seharusnya tinggal bersama dan kukatakan padanya kau akan pindah ke sini."

"Apa?!" Baekhyun berteriak sambil memukulkan kertas itu ke meja. "Pindah?! Rumahku ada di samping rumahmu."

"Ya, tapi dia tidak tahu itu. Dengar, selama kau adalah Baekhee, kau harus tinggal di sini."

"Dan aku akan memakai gaun dan wig sepanjang hari?"

"Tidak, kau boleh tinggal di sini dan jika ibuku datang, kau bisa segera berganti." Jelas Chanyeol. "Kau tidak harus pindah. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa memaksamu melakukannya. Tapi saat dibutuhkan kau harus ada di sini."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, kebingungan, lalu menghela nafas berat. "Kau membuatku pusing. Kau membuat semua ini terdengar seolah-olah ini adalah sebuah profesi."

Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan Baekhyun lanjut memasak, mencium wangi harum masakan Baekhyun. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia makan makanan buatan rumah, makanya dia sangat menantikan ini. "Kalau saja kau setuju lebih cepat, aku tidak harus melakukan hal seperti ini, dan kau juga tidak harus menunggu sampai kau pengangguran."

Baekhyun mematikan kompor dan mulai memindahkan masakannya ke dalam piring dengan hati-hati agar tidak ada yang terbuang karena makanan baginya adalah hal yang sangat penting. Dia sudah pernah mengalami kelaparan jadi dia sadar seberapa pentingnya makanan itu, apalagi dia mengalami kelaparan dengan _sukarela_. Singkatnya, dia mencoba berpuasa sekali dan tentunya dia tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi."Aku sangat penasaran, sebenarnya... kenapa aku?" tanya Baekhyun sambil meletakkan piring di atas meja.

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku hanya merasa kau cocok dengan pekerjaan ini."

"Maksudku, kau kan sedang mencari seorang tunangan bayaran atau sesorang yang mau berpura-pura untukmu. Kau bisa saja menyewa seorang gadis, tapi kau malah datang kepadaku."

_Apa alasanmu sebenarnya?_

_Maksudku, yah aku memang mengerti, sangat jelas, tapi tetap saja ada yang janggal._

_Kenapa?_

"Maksudku, kau pikir aku ini perempuan tapi waktu kau tahu aku bukan perempuan, kau tetap memaksaku. Jadi, kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun acuh sambil menata meja seolah-olah memang hal itu sangat normal dilakukannya di dapur Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tahu kenapa, tapi dia takut untuk mengatakannya, takut kalau itu memang benar adanya, meskipun dalam pikirannya itu tidak benar. Dia memaksa dirinya untuk berpikir itu adalah suatu kegilaan. Mungkin ya. Tapi kemudian pasti Sehun tidak akan setuju dengan pemikirannya. Walaupun Sehun sebenarnya tidak lebih baik darinya.

"Kurasa..." diam sebentar. Bernafas. "Kurasa aku su.."

Baekhyun hampir memutar lehernya dan menghadap Chanyeol ketika gonggongan anjing terdengar di sepanjang gang.

_Terima kasih, anjing._

_Sungguh._

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya saat Baekhyun berjalan ke ruang tengah.

"Luhan?"

Luhan langsung membanting pintu dan berbalik. "Hai."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa yag sedang kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa."

Brad Pitt terus menggonggong. Baekhyun berjalan mendekat, sedangkan Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu. "Lulu, permisi."

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin melihat apa ada yang salah dengan Brad Pitt. Dia terus menggonggong."

"Oh, dia baik-baik saja." Luhan meyakinkan dengan senyuman.

"YAH! APA KAU MAU MATI?"

Jadi, seseorang berteriak dari luar.

Diikuti dengan gonggongan.

Ini hanya dapat berarti satu hal.

Baekhyun menyilangkan lengannya. "Kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Apa? Tidak."

Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengintip dari jendela, dan tentu saja seperti yang diharapkan Luhan menutupi pandangannya. "Lulu." Baekhyun memperingatkan dan dibalas Luhan dengan senyum.

Baekhyun mencoba mengintip lagi dan Luhan menghalangi pandangannya lagi.

Dan lagi.

Dan lagi.

Dan lagi.

Baekhyun akhirnya kehilangan kesabarannya. Dia mengambil bantal dan melemparnya pada Luhan sekuat yang dia bisa dan Luhan hampir jatuh ke lantai tepat saat pintu terbuka dan seorang pria terjatuh ke lantai, wajah duluan. Luhan menatapnya, panik, sedangkan Baekhyun sedikit bingung. Sampai dia melihat Brad Pitt berjalan di atas tubuh pria itu menuju dia dan akhirnya dia sadar pria inilah yang berteriak-teriak hampir mati di luar.

"Sehun?"

Baekhyun berbalik dan melihat Chanyeol berdiri di ambang pintu dapur sambil menggenggam ponselnya kemudian menatap Sehun yang juga menggenggam ponselnya. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya.

"Sehun."

"Sehun?" Luhan mengulangi.

"Sehun."

"Ya, namaku Sehun demi Kristus Yesus." Seun berteriak, mengangkat tangannya. Baekhyun dan Luhan segera membantunya berdiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol sambil Sehun berjalan ke arahnya, sedikit pincang.

"Aku butuh es, atau apa saja." Ujar Sehun, memasuki dapur dan Chanyeol mengikutinya dari belakang.

Baekhyun berbalik segera dan menatap Luhan tajam. "Jadi dia yang sedang kau sembunyikan."

"Sembunyikan? Tidak, aku tidak sedang menyembunyikannya."

"Ya kau menyembunyikannya. YAH?! KENAPA KAU BERBOHONG PADAKU?!"

Luhan segera menutup mulut Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau berteriak?"

Baekhyun mendorongnya. "KARENA KAU BILANG PADAKU KITA TIDAK BOLEH MENYEMBUNYIKAN APAPUN SATU SAMA LAIN DAN KAU SEKARANG SEDANG BERBOHONG PADAKU! KAU MENYEMBUNYIKAN SESUATU DARIKU!"

"Baek –"

"BAIK! KALAU KAU TIDAK MAU MEMBERITAHUKU, AKU KAN LANGSUNG BERTANYA PADANYA. YAH! SEHUN!"

Luhan menarik kerah Baekhyun dan menariknya keluar, membanting pintu tertutup. "Ssshhh! Baiklah! Aku akan memberitahumu!"

"Kalau kau bilang begitu dari awal aku tidak perlu berteriak kan bodoh?" ujar Baekhyun merapikan bajunya. "Sekarang ceritakan!"

Tidak, sebenarnya, dia tidak bisa menceritakannya.

Seberapa besar dia tidak ingin berbohong pada Baekhyun, dia juga tidak ingin kalau harus berkenalan dengan Sehun. Yeah, dia memang setan kecil yang agak terlalu over protective. Bahkan dia tidak percaya Chanyeol 100%. Dia sudah cukup menyaksikan hal-hal yang dapat dilakukan orang-orang kaya dan sebut saja dia terlalu paranoid, yang jelas itu tidak membuatnya berhenti khawatir tentang Baekhyun.

Luhan menarik nafas panjang. "Dia itu penguntitku."

.

.

.

.

"APA?!" Baekhyun tersedak oleh udara.

Semoga saja kebohongan kecilnya ini tidak akan menyakiti siapa saja.

"Dengar, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu karena dia itu temannya Chanyeol. Pasti akan sangat janggal nantinya. Ditambah lagi, dia itu tidak serius dengan sekolahnya. Aku berani bertaruh dia pasti menggunakan Chanyeol untuk mendapatkan keinginannya."

"Itu terlalu mengerikan."

"Karena itu kau harus menghindarinya. Kita tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran orang-orang itu."

"Well, aku tahu karena aku juga pernah jadi salah satu dari mereka."

"Ya, tapi kau berbeda."

"Baekhyun, kau mau makan atau tidak?" Chanyeol berteriak dari dalam ruangan, menginterupsi percakapan dua insan yang sama paranoidnya itu.

"Ingat. Jaga jarak dengannya."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam untuk makan malam dengan dua hewan buas yang sudah kalaparan hampir lupa kalau tadidia memasak karena kejadian barusan, dan dia teringat kembali dengan percakapannya denan Chanyeol tadi saat dia menata piring di meja. "Oh, ya Chanyeol, apa yang kau bilang tadi?"

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, menunjukkan mulutnya yang penuh dengan kue beras. Dia langsung menelannya sehingga dia tersedak tapi dia tetap berusaha bicara. "Uh... apa?"

"Waktu aku bertanya padamu tadi kau mengatakan sesuatu seperti... _suka_?"

Sehun menatap mereka berdua secara begantian ketika bola imajinasi muncul di atas kepalanya. "Ah, mungkin dia sedang mengatakan dia menyukai..."

Chanyeol buru-buru memasukkan ayam ke dalam mulutnya agar dia tidak bicara lagi. "Oh, aku sedang akan mengatakan kalau aku lebih suka melakukannya dengan orang yang mempunyai jenis kelamin yang sama denganku daripada dengan gadis yang tidak kusukai karena pasti akan terasa sangat janggal bagiku."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol mengangguk. Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya dan lanjut makan.

Kali ini Luhan yang menatap mereka. "Melakukan apa? Pura-pura itu?"

Semua berhenti makan dan meletakkan sendok serta garpu masing-masing. "uh..."

"Kau tahu? Aku betul-betul tidak mnegrti kenapa Baekhyun harus melakukan pekerjaan ini untukmu."

"Luhan, aku butuh pekerjaan dan aku datang ke sini atas keinginanku sendiri."

"Jelas sekali, kau hanya menggunakannya untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang kau inginkan." Dan jelas sekali, Baekhyun sedang terabaikan. "Kuberitahu saja, kami tidak butuh uang dari orang-orang seperti kalian."

"Orang seperti kami?" Chanyeol menyerang balik.

"Dengar, ada kesalahpahaman di sini." Baekhyun menengahi. "Luhan, kau salah mengerti dan Chanyeol Maafkan aku. Dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Jelas sekali, bukan kau yang dia maksud." Tambahnya sambil menatap tajam pada Sehun.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya kebingungan. "Apa kau baru saja melihat ke arahku?"

"Kenapa? Apa kau merasa?"

"Tunggu, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?" tanya Chanyeol, jelas-jelas kebingungan.

"What the fuck men? Kita baru saja bertemu. Kenapa kau menuduhku melakukan sesuatu?" Sehun bertanya dengan sangat jengkel.

"Well, mungkin kalau kau tidak menguntit Luhan dan berhenti memanfaatkan Chanyeol dan semuanya, aku akan mempunyai persepsi yang berbeda tentangmu."

Uh-oh.

Rasanya seperti makanannya jadi terasa sedikit lebih asam.

Sehun tertawa tidak percaya dan berbalik melihat Luhan yang terlihat merasa sangat bersalah. Tentu saja dia seharusnya memang merasa bersalah. "Kau mengatakan padanya aku menguntitmu dan memanfaatkan Chanyeol?" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu kau akan berbuat serendah itu." Dia berdiri, menendang kursi dengan kesal dan berjalan keluar, berhenti di tengah-tengah. "Apa kau tidak pernah bertanya-tanya kenapa kau tidak tahu sama sekali tentang aku padahal Kai adalah temanmu?"

Luhan tidak menjawab, bahkan setelah Sehun berlalu pun. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol menyesal setelah dia sadar apa yang telah terjadi dan dia permisi untuk mengejar Sehun. Chanyeol mengangguk mempersilahkannya dan dia langsung berlari ke arah Sehun pergi tadi.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu menatap pada Luhan. "Ingat waktu kau mengatakan padaku bahwa Baekhyun telah menghadapai kesusahan, kegagalan, dan yang lainnya?"

Luhan perlahan-lahan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau sedang membuatnya mengalami hal-hal itu sekarang."

Mata Luhan mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak salah jika kau bercerita pada orang asing."

.

.

.

.

Udara dingin hampir membekukan Baekhyun dan dia hendak akan kembali ke dalam dan mengambil jaketnya tapi saat dia melihat rambut pirang Sehun, dia mengurungkan niatnya dan berjalan mendapatkannya. Baekhyunmenemukan Sehun di pondok belakang rumah Chanyeol. Pondok yang jelas sekali tua dan terabaikan. Dia mengetuk pintu tua yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Ketika Sehun melihatnya, dia terlihat sangat jauh dari defenisi senang. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku hanya... ingin minta maaf. Sepertinya temanku agak sedikit menceritakan sesuatu yang tidak ...benar."

"Temanmu memang tidak benar."

Baekhyun menganggap jawaban Sehun sebagai undangan baginya untuk dapat masuk. "Aku juga minta maaf atas namanya. Dia agak sedikit punya masalah dengan orang kaya dan berkelas. Dan sepertinya aku adalah penyebab hal itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu~" Baekhyun sedikit bersenandung untuk menceriakan suasana. Tapi tetap saja, mencoba mengibur seseorang yang baru kau temui beberapa detik adalah hal yang tidak terlalu mudah. Terutama jika kau baru saja menuduhnya melakukan sesuatu yang jelas-jelas tidak benar. "Tapi aku penasaran bagaimana kalian berdua bisa bertemu. Sangat aneh jika menyembunyikan hal seperti ini dariku terutama seorang teman baru."

Usaha Baekhyun yang sangat jelas berusaha untuk membuatnya tersenyum dan senyumnya sendiri membuat suasana idak secanggung awal lagi dan malah tersa lebih nyaman. Sehun sebenarnya tidak begitu keberatan. "Baiklah tapi kuperingatkan saja ini mungkin terdengar agak sedikit bodoh."

"Aku baru saja mengikuti orang yang bahkan tidak begitu kukenal dan aku di sini untuk meminta maaf padanya, aku mendengarkan." Baekhyun terkekeh dan lalu mengangkat bahunya. Dia menukar posisinya sejenak karena lantai kayu itu membuat pantatnya sakit dan dia bersandar di lemari yang sudah mulai berkarat.

"Aku melihatnya di studio Homme Fatale dan menawarkannya tumpangan, aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukan hal itu."

"Wow, itu mengerikan."

"Ya, aku tahu. Well, dia bilang dia tidak bisa pergi karena dia sedang menunggu temannya selama dua jam dan aku berpikir teman seperti apa itu. Dia pasti orang brengsek, tapi well lihat dirimu kau tidak seperti itu. Maaf tentang itu."

"Tidak apa. Aku mengerti."

_Walaupun aku sepertinya harus membunuhmu setelah ini._

_Karena kata-katamu itu._

_Baiklah, aku bercanda._

"Jadi akhirnya aku juga menunggunya, sedikit bercakap-cakap, aku membelikannya bubble tea dan dia _menginterogasi _aku." Yang terakhir itu membuatnya terdengar betul-betul seperti kriminal.

Baekhyun ternganga lalu tertawa keras-keras sambil melempar kepalanya ke belakang. Bayangan tentang kejadiannya dan kebodohannya terlalu tidak bisa diatasinya.

Dan kita sedang membicarakan Luhan sekarang

Orang pintar senegara, duuuh.

_Maksudku apa?_

"Maaf.. aku yang menyuruhnya melakukan itu tiap kali bertemu orang asing." Ujar Baekhyun di sela-sela tawanya. Sehun lega akhirnya dia bisa mendapat alasan yang masuk akal untuk perbuatan Luhan itu.

"Lalu aku melihatnya bersama Kai di hari lain, dan dia masih tetap menghindariku."

"Itu karena Kau dan Chanyeol."

"Hah?"

"Oh bukan apa-apa." Baekhyun menggeleng dan melambiakan tangannya. "Lanjutkan."

"Lalu... pagi ini aku baru tahu ternyata dia magang di sekolahku."

"Ya Tuhan." Baekhyun menahan nafas lalu dia tertawa lagi.

Ini betul-betul lucu baginya, ternyata.

Bahkan lebih lucu daripada ingatan tentang Luhan dipaksa menghapus tulisan di papan tulis dengan pantatnya sebgai hukuman. Luhan belum pernah merasa lebih terhina dari itu sebelumnya.

"Sangat konyol kan?"

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya santai. "Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Jangan khawatir aku akan bicara padanya."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya."

"Oh, berhenti berpura-pura sangat baik."

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

"Jadi maksudmu kau hanya benci orang kaya brengsek dan sikap sombong mereka, dan hanya itu?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Aku ini sangat mendukung teori persamaan hak."

"Kurasa kau sedikit salah paham di sini. Kuharap kau tidak berpikir bahwa kau akan ditindas suatu hari nanti."

"Itu juga mungkin salah satu masalahnya."

Chanyeol tercengang. "Sangat jelas kau terlalu paranoid di sini. Tidak semua orang kaya brengsek sombong. Ada juga orang-orang sepertiku yang ditekan untuk melakukan sesuatu dan Sehun yang hanya seorang pelajar."

"Yah tapi itu bukan berarti kau tidak akan bisa bersikap sombong dan menindas orang lain."

_Wow, dia dulu terlihat sangat ceria waktu aku pertama bertemu dengannya._

"Baiklah, jujur saja, aku tidak punya masalah denganmu. Maksudku, Baekhyun bisa mengatasi omong kosongmu."

_Wow itu sedkit kasar dan menyakitkan._

"Tapi Sehun..."

"Dia masih pelajar. Jangan bilang kau tidak pernah mengalami masa-masa itu."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa? Satu-satunya orang dengan latar belakang sosial yang lebih baik darinya hanya Byun Baekhyun, terutama karena dia tidak perlu ke sekolah jadi hal yang dilakukannya pada tahun-tahun selama dia ada di China hanyalah berpesta liar dan bertengkar dengan para wanita jalang. Karena menampar seorang wanita jalang sangat menyenangkan. Ditambah, dia sudah dilatih bagaimana bersosialisasi dengan tipe-tipe orang yang berbeda sejak dia pindah ke neraka – dimana pun itu berada.

"Wow, kau pengecut."

Dikutip dari Baekhyun.

"Lihat? Itu yang kubicarakan. Orang seperti kalian memang sombong."

_Dan kau bodoh._

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dengar, apapun masalahmu denganSehun, kusarankan kau segera menyelesaikannya. Anak itu sudah cukup menjalani banyak masalah. Beri dia sedikit ketenangan."

"Baiklah." Luhan mengangguk. "Aku tidak akan mengganggunya kalau begitu."

Chanyeol memukulkan kepalanya ke atas meja.

Well, selama tidak ada darah yang mengalir tidak ada yang harus dikhwatirkan.

Luhan mengangguk.

Sekedar memar tidak berbahaya.

Terutama yang kita bahas adalah kepala Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melompat ke atas temat tidurnya. Merasa lelah seolah dia baru saja mengangkat 10 karton berisi hal-hal tidak berguna. Kakinya sangat pegal karena berjalan tanpa henti untuk mencari pekerjaan dan dia hanya ingin menutup matanya yang lelah dan segera tidur karena dia sudah cukup menyaksikan dan mendengar bebagai hal hari ini dan dia sudah dapat menyebutnya satu hari. Biasanya, Luhan tidak akan mengganggunya lagi begitu dia menutup pintu, membanting tepatnya. Tapi pada beberapa kesempatan yang jarang saat Luhan tidak meninggalkannya sendiri, Baekhyun merasa ingin melompat dari balkon hanya gar dia dapat istirahat dalam damai saai itu juga.

Tentu saja itu hanya bercanda.

"Lulu," Baekhyun memperingatkan ketika pintu berderik dengan frekuensi lebih dari 40desibel.

Luhan akhirnya berhenti dan berjalan di sekeliling ruangan. "Baek."

"Keluar." Bisik Baekhyun sambil membalikkan badannnya.

Luhan memaksa. Dia melompat ke samping Baekhyun, menyebabkan tempat tidur mereka sedikit melambung dan menampar pantatnya. "Ayolah B kau tahu kenapa aku ada di sini."

Baekhyun melirik ke arahnya. "Yang kutahu hanya kau belum menjelaskan dan minta maaf padaku tentang kebohongan yang sudah kau lakukan tadi." Lalu dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas bantalnya.

"Aku sudah minta maaf ribuan kali di perjalanan ke rumah tadi." Rengek Luhan.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam dan akhirnya duduk. "Kalau kau ingin tahu apa yang kami bicarakan tadi, seharusnya kau mengikutinya saja tadi. Ini benar-benar sangat pribadi. Kau tahu?"

"Kau tidak pernah punya hal yangbersifat pribadi dariku."

"Itu sebelum kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

"Kau yang meneymbunyikan sesuatu dariku pertama."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya."Oh baiklah sekarang kita saling merahasiakan sesuatu? Lulu sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak sepeti ini sebelumnya. Sejak kapan kau ini _sangat mendukung teori persamaan hak?_ Terakhir kali kuperiksa, kau itu hanya membenci orang kaya karena apa yang terjadi padaku."

"Kau mendengar kami."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kau tahu kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan hal ini selamanya."

Luhan duduk tegak dengan bantal di atas pangkuannya. "Aku hanya... Aku hanya merasa takut kalau aku terlibat dengan dua orang itu, aku akan kehilangan segalanya. Pekerjaanku...dan kau."

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. "Hey aku ini tetap sahabatmu. Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

"Yeah ... Tapi aku merasa kita nanti pasti akan sibuk dengan urusan kita masing-masing. Aku dengan pekerjaanku dan kau dengan membantu Chanyeol. Aku hanya memikirkan mungkin kita akan jadi berpisah karena ini. Dan aku tau memang sangat bodoh kalau aku menyalahkan kedua orang itu terhadap masalah ini tapi... jika aku harus memilih aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kupilih."

"Kau tidak harus memilih, bodoh!"

"Aku harus bisa menentukan, berhenti dari pekerjaanku agar aku bisa tetap bersamamu atau meninggalkanmu dan tetap dengan pekerjaanku."

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

_Itu adalah hal paling bodoh yang pernah kudengar._

"Kau terlalu paranoid. Kau boleh memilih keduanya, sampah!" Yup, cercaan itu memang perlu diikutsertakan. "Kau bisa pergi bekerja dan aku bisa bersama Chanyeol, dan kita bisa saling menelepon atau berkirim pesan, dan pada malam hari kita akan kembali ke rumah yang sama, rumah ini."

"Itu kalau Chanyeol tidak mencurimu."

"Ya!" Baekhyun memukul lengan Luhan pelan dan mereka berdua menertawakannya, seperti sahabat remaja normal pada umumnya. "Kau betul-betul harus berhenti terlalu memikirkan segala sesuatu Luhan. Yang harus kau lakukan hanya bicara pada Sehun seperti yang akan dilakukan orang normal dan kuperingatkan kau... jangan menakutinya. Sekarang, pergi supaya aku bisa menikmati waktu tidurku yang indah."

Luhan beranjak sambil terkekeh. "Baiklah Nona Baekhee."

"Oh tutup mulutmu." Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya lagi ke atas tempat tidur selagi Luhan menutup pintu. Dia menghela nafas berat, menyadari bahwa hidupnya mulai mengalami beberapa perubahan sejak hari Chanyeol mengetuk pintu rumah mereka.

Tidak, tidak, hentikan, dia tidak ingin memikirkan tentang hal itu.

Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat tidur. Dia mencium baunya sendiri – ayam, nasi, lemon. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya. Darimana datangnya bau lemon itu?

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Dia berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya yang terletak di ujung ruangan, berjalan santai melewati pintu menuju balkon ketika dia menyadari sesuatu di luar. Dia mengambil beberapa langkah mundur dan menghadap balkon di seberang. Dan di situ ada Park Chanyeol, bersandar di pagar balkonnya dengan mata terpaku pada pria berambut coklat di hadapannya. Baekhyun mengabaikannya dan berpikir mungkin dia sedang memandangi langit-langit. Dan dia mengambil baju untuk dikenakannya.

Chanyeol menyeringai ketika dilihatnya kulit Baekhyun terlihat di ujung pintu.

Setelah mengganti baju, Baekhyun sedikit ragu untuk kembali ke tempat tidurnya karena itu akan berarti dia harus lewat dari pintu balkonnya lagi.

Well, dia sebenarnya tidak punya pilihan.

Dia berjalan pelan-pelan dan berhenti di tengah-tengah. Dia melihat Chanyeol menyeringai memandanginya, dagu disandarkan pada ujung kepalan.

Lima menit, Sepuluh menit, Lima belas menit. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Chanyeol akan mengalihkn pandangannya.

Baekhyun pada akhirnya merasa kesal dan dia meraih buku sketsa dan spidol kemudian menulis sesuatu, cukup besar untuk dapat dibaca oleh mata Chanyeol yang lebih besar lagi. Ketika dia selesai, dia menunjukkannya pada Chanhyeol.

-**APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN?-**

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya sebagai tanggapan.

Baekhyun merobek kertas itu dan lalu menulis lagi.

**MASUK KE DALAM, MENGHILANG ATAU APALAH.**

Dan mengejutkan, ketika dia mengangkat wajahnya, dia melihat Chaneyeol sudah punya kertas dan spidol juga.

**KAU MERASA SENANG AKU MEMANDANGIMU?**

**TIDAK, AKU MERASA CANGGUNG.**

Chanyel mendengus. **KAU SANGAT SEKSI.**

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. **WHAT THE F*CK?**

**WOW, SENSOR. AKU SUKA.**

Baekhyun menjatuhkan kertasnya dan mengacungkan jari tengah pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa senang. **KAU SANGAT NAKAL.**

**TERSERAHMU SAJALAH CHANYEOL. AKU MAU TIDUR. PERGI KE NERAKA SANA.**

Baekhyun menunjukkan kertasnya pada Chanyeol terakhir kali dan menutup tirai pintu itu, hanya menyisakan lampu yang remang sebagai pencahaya. Dia meninggalkan kertas sketsa dan spidolnya dan naik ke tempat tidur untuk akhirnya betul-betul tidur.

Baiklah mungkin belum.

Setelah beberapa ronde, berbalik dan berputar, Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah pada rasa ingin tahunya dan memutuskan untuk mengintip sebentar apa Chanyeol masih ada di sana atau tidak. Hanya sedikit penasaran.

Dia menggenggam ujung tirai di tengah-tenagh dan perlahan-lahan membuat lubang kecil untukmelihat apa yang ada di luar.

Tidak ada yang memperingatkan dia akan gigi-gigi yang manis.

Dia melihat selembar kertas ditempel di balkon.

**SELAMAT MALAM. SAMPAI BERTEMU DI SURGA, CANTIK.**

Dan setangkai mawar di pagar balkon itu.

Dia memperingatkan dirinya untuk memberi kepalan tinju untuk wajah Chanyeol besok.

Oh dia akan terkena diabetes.

.

.

.

.

**BOOM**

Mata Baekhyun langsung terbuka saat bunyi ledakan dahsyat menginvansi mimpinya, diikuti getaran yang terasa seperti gempa bumi besar. Lalu terdengar alarm mobil yang terus berbunyi. Baekhyun langsung menyibak selimutnya dan langsung melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya. Setelah berhasil memakai sandalnya dalam sekali memasukkan, dia langsung berjalan keluar menuju balkon untuk melihat dari mana asal ledakan itu.

Baekhyun berpikir kemungkinan-kemungkinan seperti serangan teroris, perang, dan bahkan kiamat.

Seharusnya dia sudah menduganya begitu melihat Chanyeol memegang bazooka.

Sebuah bazooka.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam.

"**PARK CHANYEOL!"**

Chanyeol tersentak dan langsung berlari ke belakang Sehun yang sama takutnya dengan dia.

"Selamat pagi Baekhyun!" sapa Chanyeol, berteriak. Tidak yakin apa itu sebenarnya perlu atau tidak.

Ekspresi Baekhyun sudah cukup menjelaskan semua.

Tidak ada _selamat _pagi ini.

Sama sekali.

"**SELAMAT PAGI WAJAHMU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PAGI-PAGI MENGHANCURKAN PONDOKMU."**

Baekhyun berteriak sambil menunjuk pada sisa-sisa pondok Chanyeol.

Oh tunggu, tidak ada yang tersisa, jadi Baekhyun hanya menunjuk pada udara.

Itu sudah sangat kuno.

Tidak ada gunanya untuk betul-betul membunuhnya.

Chanyeol berusaha keras untuk berhenti membayangkan Baekhyun sebagai penyihir di cerita Snow White.

Atau si buruk rupa dalam cerita Beauty and the beast.

"Uh, kami hanya sedang mencoba produk baru kami.! Bazooka KMS 8,5. Ini bisa digunakan untuk meledakkan benda yang lebih dekat. Sangat membantu jika jaraknya..."

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!"

Chanyeol tersentak lagi dan memperhatikan Baekhyun yang turun dari balkon tanpa rasa takut dan lalu melompat ke tanah.

_Ohhh._

Chanyeol bernyanyi dalam kepalanya. Memangnya siapa yang tidak suka melihat seorang pria berambut coklat yang tidak mengenakan apa-apa selain kaos polo yang kebesaran dan celana boxer di bawahnya. Bahkan Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri dan terus menatap.

_Paha itu._

_Kaki itu._

Tiba-tiba rasa sakit di telinganya menyadarkan Chanyeol dari khayalannya. Baekhyun menjewer telinganya lagi. Dan mengingat Baekhyun itu lebih pendek darinya, Chanyeol merasa sangat terhina dan terluka perasaannya.

"Baek –"

"APA KAU GILA ATAU APA?! MASIH SANGAT PAGI DAN KAU MELEDAKKAN PONDOK ITU?! APA KAU TIDAK PUNYA RASA TOLERANSI PADA TETANGGA KITA?!" Baekhyun, berteriak tepat di telinga Chanyeol. "LAGIPULA MEMANGNYA APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN BAZOOKA?!"

Sehun berdehem, berusaha menjaga jarak dari Baekhyun. "Uh, itu yang dilakukan perusahaan Park sebenarnya."

Wajah Baekhyun tiba-tiba melembut. "Oh, selamat pagi Sehun."

"Pagi." Balas Sehun dengan senyum manis.

Chanyeol merasa lebih terluka perasaannya.

"Kau tadi bilang..."

"Ah, perusahaan Park, atau perusahaannya." Sehun menunjuk Chanyeol. "...berurusan tentang pengembangan dan pembuatan senjata dan teknologi persenjataan... dengan kata lain bazooka."

"Oh."

"Setidaknya lakukan sedikit penyelidikan B," Luhan tiba-tiba muncul di samping Baekhyun,sudah menggunakan seragam magangnya. Setelah itu baru Baekhyun sadar, Sehun mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

_Imut sekali._

"Wow, kau terlihat keren, Lulu." Ujar Baekhyun, tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Luhan bertanya sambil berputar 3600. "Oh, ngomong-ngomong B, aku tidak bisa sarapan denganmu pagi ini aku harus pergi lebih pagi. Kami harus merencanakan tentang pertunjukan atau sesuatu."

"Tidak apa."

Chanyeol muncul di samping Baekhyun. "Sehun juga akan pergi denganmu, kenapa kau tidak menumpang dengannya saja?"

"Tidak. Itu..."

"SEHUN!" Chanyeol memanggil Sehun yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Yeah?"

"LUHAN BOLEH MENUMPANG DENGANMU KAN?"

"Betul-betul tidak per..."

"AKU OKE SAJA." Sehun, mengejutkan, setuju. "AKU TIDAK SESOMBONG ITU UNTUK MENOLAK."

Tepat masuk ke hati.

Sampai ke dalam sumsum tulang.

"Dengar? Sekarang pergi. Atau kau akan terlambat." Baekhyun tersenyum menggoda Luhan.

Luhan tidak punya pilihan.

Lagipula, dia juga ingin bicara pada Sehun.

Dan berhenti dengan semua ini.

.

.

.

.

"Bersihkan semua ini Park Chanyeol!"

"Yes ma'am"

Bakhyun segera masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya.

Meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan tugas bersih-bersihnya.

Untung baginya, Kai baru saja sampai saat dia dibutuhkan.

Kai menepi di depan Chanyeol dan menurunkan kaca jendelanya. "Ada apa?"

Kai mengambil amplop dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol, "Undanganmu untuk Pumpkin Gala di SMA minggu ini."

"Terima kasih."

"Oh, dan tidak ada pasangan, tidak boleh masuk."

Chanyeol mndengus. "Tidak masalah."

"Whatever big guy. Sampai jumpa di rapat nanti." Ucap Kai sambil mulai menyetir lagi.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu lalu membuka amplop.

Anda, Park Chanyeol, dengan ramah tamah diundang ke 36th Pumpkins Gala SM Academy pada 20 Oktober mendatang pukul 6 PM Philomene Labreqcue Hall.

P.S Bawalah pasangan

P.S.S Pasangan yang sexy kalau kau bisa.

Chanyeol menggeleng.

Sepertinya Baekhyun akan mendapatkan pekerjaan official pertamanya.

TBC

Well, big thanks to :

**pinoya, Dini Kusuma, HyunRa, ajib4ff**

**arvitakim, minmi, uwiechan92, surat kaleng (si kakak XD)**

**SHY Fukuru, Ayyes, izzahusnasweet, **

**lulu hun, mumu, tao'apandanuna, ByunChannie, shinelightseeker,**

**byunpopof, baeckum, readers, sweetyYeollie,**

**DiraLeeXiOh, rachel suliss, anofellz, **

**Hyunri, leehyh, jessik wang, baekyeolidiots, baekxixixi,**

**Guest, Azura Eve, rahmayanimarza, Nyera48.**

Maaf kalo ada yg kelewatan atau salah menulis nama :) Maaf gak bisa bales review kalian satu2, tapi kalian harus tau, waktu aku galau gak nemu arti yg cocok dari Inggris ke Indonesia, aku baca review kalian sebagai penyemangat untuk berusaha ttp lanjut :') kalian emang yg terbaik, thanks buat dukungan kalian selama ini, semoga chap2 depannya aku bisa trans lebih baik. Sekali lagi, thanks chingudeul ^^

Read original version here :

story/view/286536/perfectly-imbalanced-yaoi-baekhy un-chanyeol-hunhan-baekyeol-kaibaek

*hilangkan spasinya ya^^

atau, kalian langsung aja buka asian fanfic, dan ketik "perfectly imbalanced" di kolom search, pasti ketemu kok^^


End file.
